Broken Dolls and Big bad wolves
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierai d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…" SasuNaru et surprises
1. Chapitre 1 Come crashing

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Titre** **:** Broken Dolls and Big Bad wolves  
 **Genre:** Fantastique - Romance-Amitié-Famille _(en collab' avec mon Angel)_  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** SasuNaru et 4 autres couples que je vous laisse découvrir!  
 **Raiting:** NC-17 –  
 **Résumé:** _Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierai d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…_

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors voici un nouveau bébé (seconde collaboration avec ma femme d'amour) que je n'en peux plus de garder sur mon pc ! XD Vous me connaissez à force, vous savez que pour avancer sur une histoire j'ai besoin de la publier ! ^^ Le chapitre est très court (18 pages) parce qu'il peut d'une certaine façon servir de prologue, mais le chapitre 2 est bien plus long (37 pages) et il est prêt donc…**

 **Note 2 : Ça me fait bizarre car avec Angel on bosse sur tous nos bébés en même temps et (en dehors de "SDTF") dans nos projets Naru est en mode super "badass" du coup j'avoue que lorsque je bosse sur cette histoire là, il me fait fondre. Après il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences non plus…**

 **Note 3 : Les personnages sont comme toujours avec moi très OOC, mais là j'avoue que je me suis surpassée ! XD Rien qu'en voyant le caractère de Shino vous allez comprendre ce qui vous attend !^^ Pareil pour certain couples… :)**

 **Note 4 : On n'apprend pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que ça ne change pas de mes autres écrits ! Je prends toujours mon temps et quand on pense que ça va trop vite on se rend compte que rien n'est encore fait ! ^^ A vous de voir si malgré le peu d'information, vous avez envie d'en apprendre plus sur les personnages !**

 **Note 5 : Cette fiction je l'ai imaginée pour quelqu'un en particulier et je lui dédicace donc avec tout mon amour. La fin sera heureuse, incroyablement heureuse, c'est une promesse.**

 **Note 6 : Les paroles en début de chapitre sont en rapport avec le titre, c'est extrait de « Come crashing », une chanson des Digital Daggers qui sont une très grande source d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Je les écoute toujours lorsque j'écris, ça me met tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Celles dans le texte sont de The Pretty Reckless, « Going to hell »**

 **Note 7 : Pour les autres publications, je suis en ce moment sur le chapitre 3 de "Somebody to die for" (merci encore pour tout votre soutien avec cette histoire) donc pas de WTS tout de suite ! Apparemment la frénésie c'est un peu calmée ! Enfin je pense surtout que STDF a pris le dessus, parce que les deux histoires tournent en boucle dans mon esprit… Bref donc normalement le 3 de STDF (j'en suis à 15 pages) et une fois en ligne le 14 de WTS !**

 **Note 8 : Sinon je suis en plein dilemme en ce moment ! J'ai deux amies à moi qui se font la guerre et me harcèle et je me sens déchirée. Je vais adapter l'une de mes mini fictions, mais l'une de mes copines aimerait que pour une fois je change de fandom et me tourne vers celui de KnB parce qu'elle pense que l'histoire ferait un AoKuro parfait (avec une large présence de KagaKuro) et j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec elle, et mon autre copine veut un SasuNaru et me répète qu'une version KnB serait une perte de temps ! Et moi du coup je n'en sais rien ! u_u Bref j'avais besoin de partager avec vous ma prise de tête du moment ! XD**

 **Note 9 : Version non corrigée, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes énormes ! Mais je suis sûre que oui ! ^^ MERCI encore pour votre soutien!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **Come Crashing**

 **XxxX**

 _ **"Chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je vois la foudre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Couvre moi quand il n'y a nul part où se cacher**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu t'écroules**_

 _ **Donnes moi le chaos**_

 _ **Quand il n'y a rien à l'intérieur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu m'attires dans ton ciel indompté**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu t'écroules**_

 _ **Prends moi, brise moi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dis que tu me sauveras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dis que tu me sauveras"**_

 **XxxX**

 _Tu m'as appris comme promis le désir, la passion, le plaisir et la tendresse._

 _Tu m'as permis de supporter l'enfer puis d'y échapper et tu as comblé le vide en moi._

 _En prenant le risque de m'aimer, tu m'as offert un ami, un amant, une âme sœur et un frère._

 _Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierais d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…_

 **W**

 _ **« Pour les mensonges que je dis, je vais en enfer, pour l'amour que je vais faire, je vais en enfer »**_

Sasuke regardait distraitement par la vitre teintée de sa limousine, le visage fermé, l'esprit encore tourné vers sa dernière conversation téléphonique.

Cette espèce d'enflure avait réellement cru qu'il céderait à un chantage aussi grossier ?

Lui, verser de l'argent pour sauver la vie d'un inconnu ?

Pensait-il réellement qu'il était le genre d'homme à se soucier du bien être de subalternes n'ayant même pas les qualités requises pour faire partie de son clan ?

Un léger ricanement lui échappa, faisant frissonner au passage ses gardes du corps.

 _« Alors ? »_ Souffla une voix dans son oreillette.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste détendu.

-Détruit moi tout ça !  
-Même l'otage ? Questionna son interlocuteur.  
-Surtout lui ! Trancha-t-il froidement.

 _ **« Pour la façon dont je méprise et n'aide jamais, pour les âmes que j'abandonne, je vais en enfer**_ _._ _ **»**_

Un insecte assez stupide pour se faire attraper et surtout oser donner des informations sur lui ne méritait pas d'être sauvé.

La famille passe _avant tout_ , le reste est accessoire.

Soudain la voiture pila brusquement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'un individu qui avait surgi de nulle part.

-Laisse ! Gronda Sasuke au chauffeur qui s'apprêtait à descendre. Je vais voir.

L'autre avala difficilement sa salive, plaignant l'imprudent qui allait croiser le chemin de son chef.

L'un des gardes du corps ouvrit rapidement la portière tandis que son patron réajustait sa veste de costume italien.

Le brun s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'avant de la voiture, prêt à remettre à sa place l'inconscient qui avait osé se jeter ainsi sous ses roues, mais toute forme de reproche mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa deux grands yeux mouillés.

C'était un peu comme tomber sur une biche blessée et sans défense.

Ou un chaton, un chaton terrorisé avec un œil gris et un œil bleu.

Sasuke aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'il était un fervent défenseur de la cause animale et ainsi pouvoir expliquer, bien qu'à l'aide d'une excuse ridicule ce soudain sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait face à ce regard désespéré.

Mais en dehors d'un chat offert par sa mère qui ne supportait personne et dont il souhaitait ouvertement la mort…

Les deux yeux hypnotiques se décrochèrent des siens et il put à nouveau reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses pensés.

 _ **« Pour l'amour que je hais, je vais en enfer**_ _,_ _ **pour mes mensonges, je vais en enfer. »**_

Il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à prendre la parole lorsque l'arrivé bruyante de deux hommes en sueurs l'interrompit.

Un grand roux rachitique et un petit blond rondouillard.

-Te voilà enfin ! Hurla l'un d'eux en reprenant son souffle, les deux mains sur les genoux.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une vingtaine de pas de l'accidenté qui sembla un peu plus paniqué encore.

Ce dernier tenta de se lever mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher un peu plus les mains en retombant au sol.

Son gémissement de douleur attira l'attention du brun qui en déduit que sa jambe ou sa cheville devait être blessée.

Il passa rapidement de l'inconnu aux nouveaux arrivants et leurs armes accrochées à leurs ceintures avant de décider qu'il avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps.

-Dépêche-toi de venir ici ! Lança le blond en s'épongeant avec un mouchoir. C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine !

Son collègue, apparemment remis de sa course observa la scène avec plus d'attention.

-Merde, je crois que le gosse a provoqué un accident ! Souffla-t-il.  
-Qu'importe, le patron payera ! Rétorqua l'autre en secouant la main.

Il fit quelques pas vers Sasuke et immédiatement le premier garde du corps s'avança aux côté de son patron.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler pour le moment, ne percevant aucune menace de la part des deux hommes.

Le blessé soupira légèrement.

Il était résigné et lassé.

Apparemment il avait l'habitude de fuir pour finir par se faire attraper.

Le brun fit demi-tour avec l'intention de rejoindre sa voiture mais presque malgré lui ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le jeune homme à ses pieds.

Il portait un sweat rouge dont la large capuche tombante ne laissait presque rien voir de son visage en dehors de ce regard particulier et intense que Sasuke souhaitait autant recroiser que fuir.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans que son cerveau n'en soit informé.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

L'autre tressaillit avant de relever la tête vers lui, et une fois de plus, Sasuke se sentit démuni.

-On va s'en occuper ! Lança le roux en s'avançant encore pour atteindre le blessé.  
-Stop! Claqua le brun

 _ **« Je suis assis sur un trône pendant qu'ils sont enterrés dans la boue. Pour l'homme que j'ai détesté, je vais en enfer**_ _._ _ **Le diable est en moi mon Père**_ _,_ _ **i**_ _ **l est dans tout ce que je fais. »**_

Son garde du corps se tendit légèrement reconnaissant parfaitement le changement dans la posture et la voix de son patron.

Il valait mieux se tenir prêt.

-Nous sommes désolés si le petit vous a posé des problèmes. Commença le blond. Sachez que notre patron…  
-J'ai dit STOP ! L'interrompit sèchement Sasuke.

Surpris, son vis-à-vis recula d'un pas avant de se figer, un peu sonné par sa réaction.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son collègue n'intervienne.

-Écoutez, vous êtes au Crépuscule et tout ici appartient à notre patron ! Lança-t-il. Ce gamin y compris.

Face à l'absence totale de réaction en face de lui, il poursuivit d'une voix plus menaçante.

-Laissez nous le récupérer et il n'y aura pas de problème.

L'accidenté essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever mais sa tentative se solda encore par un échec.

 _« Qu'est ce que je fous? »_ fut la pensé qui traversa l'esprit du brun mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire avec mépris.

-Je suis capricieux… Souffla-t-il.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent sans comprendre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ne sentant que le regard du blessé lui transpercer le corps.

Comprenant qu'il devait éclairer les lanternes des deux abrutis en face de lui, il désigna le jeune homme du doigt en évitant de poser les yeux sur lui.

-Je le garde ! Lâcha-t-il simplement.  
-Pa…Pardon ? Balbutia le roux interloqué.

 _ **« Pour les vies que j'ôte, je vais en enfer, pour les lois que je brise, je vais en enfer »**_

Sans broncher et comme s'il parlait à des enfants, l'autre répéta calmement.

-Je le veux alors je le garde !  
-Mais il se fout de nous ! S'emporta le blond.

Son collègue le retint par le bras.

-Sais-tu qui est notre patron ? Questionna le roux. Sais-tu qui tu es en train de défier ?

Sasuke tiqua.

Il n'appréciait pas le tutoiement.

-Oui, je sais. Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Le blond voulut sortit son arme, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse les quatre garde du corps du brun avaient déjà les leurs braquées sur lui et son camarade.

Ce dernier plus mesuré, regarda avec attention les trois voitures blindées arrêtées non loin d'eux qu'il devinait pleines d'hommes tout autant équipés.

-Il te retrouvera ! Lâcha-t-il.  
-Contrairement à vous, il sait qui je suis. Sourit le brun en s'éloignant doucement.  
-Vraiment ?

Le sourire s'élargit.

Il s'arrêta mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur et au bout de quelques secondes il se présenta enfin.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

 _ **« Ne me bénissez pas mon père car j'ai péché**_ _._ _ **Je suis resté enfermé très longtemps**_ _,_ _ **je me suis fais prendre pour ce que j'ai fait**_ _ **mais j'ai tout pris avec style.**_ _ **Je suis de retour.**_ _ **Hérésie. »**_

Le roux cessa de respirer et le blond fit de même.

C'était comme si quelque chose venait de se suspendre dans l'air, de se figer l'espace d'un instant.

Ce nom de famille là…

Même le blessé tressaillit.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de cette ville, ni même de ce monde mais il avait une certitude.

 _« Il faut craindre celui que le démon même craint »_

Et ses démons à lui se liquéfiaient à la simple évocation de cet homme.

De toute les voitures qui passaient dans le coin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se fasse renverser par la sienne ?

Le grand roux sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Le message lui sera transmit. Souffla-t-il plus sobrement.

Le blond serra rageusement son arme avant de la ranger.

-Tu sais qu' _IL_ ne laissera pas passer ça…Cracha-t-il amèrement en direction du blessé qui baissa un peu plus la tête.

Avait-il l'air d'avoir le choix ?

Lui aussi aurait souhaité rentrer avec eux, mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'une chose destinée à subir les caprices des plus forts.

 _Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son dragon…_

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement, pressés de mettre de la distance entre eux et cet homme qui serait bientôt à la tête de « La meute ».

Ils avaient presque atteint le bout de la rue lorsque Sasuke s'adressa à l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-Il m'a tutoyé. Lâcha-t-il simplement.  
-Bien monsieur.

Un seul coup fut tiré, arrachant à l'accidenté un cri de surprise et au roux un de douleur lorsque la balle traversa sa jambe droite.

L'Uchiwa reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses pieds en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il sembla partagé l'espace d'un instant avant que dans un mouvement vif il ne se baisse pour le soulever du sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ses hommes se figèrent de surprise puis reprirent rapidement un visage neutre.

Le blessé était tendu et terrorisé.

Sasuke sentait le corps menu trembler avec force entre ses bras tandis qu'il semblait éviter le plus possible les contacts physiques trop appuyés.

 _« Qu'est ce que je fais ? »_ Une fois de plus il se posa la question en déposant son fardeau dans sa limousine avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

 _ **« Pour l'amour que je hais, je vais en enfer »**_

W

Le trajet n'était ponctué que par les nombreuses et brèves communications téléphoniques de l'Uchiwa.

A ses côtés, son « invité » s'était replié sur lui-même en prenant bien soin de ne toucher ni le brun ni ses gardes du corps, les yeux fixement visés au sol.

Sasuke ressentait sa terreur mais ne la comprenait pas.

C'était bizarre, indescriptible.

Il était terrifié et calme à la fois.

Comme lorsque l'on s'apprête à recevoir une correction douloureuse, on craint la douleur mais le fait de savoir ce qui nous attend apporte une forme d'apaisement étrange.

Et c'est ce sentiment là qui se dégageait du jeune homme près de lui.

 _« J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me faire mais je connais ça »_ C'est ce que sa terreur lui criait.

Il laissa discrètement glisser son regard vers les mains écorchées du jeune homme.

 _« J'ai vécu bien pire »_ C'est ce que son silence lui répétait.

Le brun était habitué à la peur des autres.

Les gens craignaient son clan et la plupart ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler face à lui.

C'était un sentiment qu'un homme comme lui se devait d'entretenir, un ingrédient nécessaire pour garder l'ascendant sur ses ennemis.

Mais cette terreur là, il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle ne le rendait ni plus fort ni plus confiant.

C'était oppressant et ça remuait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas envie d'éveiller.

Il soupira d'agacement et l'autre sursauta avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans les sièges en cuir.

Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ?

Pourquoi donc avait-il fait monter ce gamin dans sa voiture ?

Ses hommes aussi se posaient la même question, tous se repassaient en boucle les derniers événements pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

La limousine qui s'était engouffré dans un gigantesque garage sous- terrain s'arrêta enfin et les hommes armés sortirent vérifier rapidement que tout aller bien avant d'inviter leur patron à sortir.

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la voiture avant de faire un signe à Kakashi, son garde du corps personnel.

Ce dernier qui le protégeait depuis des années comprit immédiatement le message.

Il fit signe à deux de ses hommes de suivre leur patron et il se pencha vers l'intérieur du véhicule.

-On est arrivé… Souffla-t-il doucement en tendant une main vers le blessé.

L'autre n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie qu'on le touche non plus, mais il avait encore moins envie d'énerver _« un loup »_ alors il inspira profondément et se laissa extraire de la voiture.

Kakashi essayait de le toucher le moins possible, et voyant qu'il pouvait à peu prêt marcher, il ne le porta pas se contentant de le soutenir en passant une main autour de sa taille.

Le blessé boitait et semblait souffrir à chaque pas mais le garde du corps ne dit rien et suivit le rythme lent que sa cheville imposait.

Il se figea cependant un instant en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur grandes ouvertes, son patron attendant apparemment leur arrivé pour rejoindre l'étage.

La surprise passée il accéléra le pas, s'excusant mentalement de la douleur ainsi engendrée à celui qu'il soutenait.

Mais l'autre ne gémit même pas et une fois de plus Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il encaissait plutôt bien la douleur malgré son air fragile voire chétif.

La monté se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le dernier étage « l'invité » garda obstinément les yeux baissés, déjà bien assez impressionné par le luxe que dégageait le long couloir en marbre.

Peu à peu les gardes du corps disparurent, ne laissant que l'Uchiwa, le blessé et sa béquille vivante.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte rouge et noire, l'accidenté comprit immédiatement qu'il allait devoir tenir debout seul, et instinctivement il s'appuya contre le mur, surprenant Kakashi qui s'éloigna après avoir vérifié que l'autre n'allait pas s'écrouler.

Il salua ensuite son patron et s'éloigna rapidement derrière un passage vers le fond du couloir.

Le brun glissa une carte magnétique dans un boitier relié à la porte avant de taper un code puis il ouvrit grand la porte et s'engouffra dans son appartement.

-Assied toi ! Lança-t-il en disparaissant derrière une paroi

W

Sasuke jeta sa veste de costume sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en défaisant avec empressement sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il boucha l'évier et ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau froide avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir, plantant son regard froid et agacé vers son propre reflet.

 _Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?_ La question tournait en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'une seule pensée cohérente ne puisse contrer cette litanie.

Il soupira profondément avant de plonger complètement la tête dans l'eau glacée où il resta un long moment sans se soucier de l'évier qui menaçait de déborder.

Il frappa un grand coup sur le marbre avant de brusquement fermer le robinet et d'échapper au manque d'air.

Ses cheveux et son visage trempés ne semblèrent pas le gêner et c'est sans même prendre la peine de se sécher qu'il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre retirant totalement sa chemise au passage.

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon où le soleil déclinait doucement, ignorant l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps pour se perdre dans son pantalon de costume ou mourir sur la moquette à ses pieds, il tentait de se calmer.

 _« Un loup suit son instinct, vouloir aller contre c'est courir à sa perte. »_

-Mon instinct… Souffla-t-il. C'est bien la première fois que je ne le comprends pas !

Il grimaça légèrement avant d'attraper une serviette sur sa droite pour se sécher énergiquement les cheveux en se dirigeant vers son dressing.

-Voyons voir où il me mènera cette fois ci. Ajouta-t-il en enfilant un pull légèrement moulant, gris clair.

Il soupira d'agacement en voyant quelques poils blanc accrochés à son vêtement de marque avant de se figer soudainement.

Le démon qui lui servait chat était quelque part dans l'appartement et laisser le gosse seul avec lui n'avait vraiment rien d'une bonne idée !

Il jura en grognant avant de se précipiter vers le couloir.

S'attendant à trouver son invité dans le salon, il se figea de surprise en voyant ce dernier assis dans l'entrée, à même le sol, à quelques pas seulement de la porte d'entrée où il l'avait laissé plus tôt.

Mais le plus étonnant, restait la boule de poils qui se faisait caresser, tranquillement installée sur ses genoux et dont les ronronnements emplissaient toute la pièce.

Se sentant observé, le blessé leva la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher.

Une fois de plus Sasuke ressentit ce picotement étrange semblable à une brûlure l'envahir.

C'était un peu comme lors d'un tatouage.

La douleur se mêlait à la peur et l'excitation de se sentir marqué intimement par quelque chose d'indélébile.

Et puis ce regard qui le fixait sans ciller avait quelque chose de fascinant pour le brun et il était à chaque fois dans l'incapacité de s'en détacher de lui-même.

Ce fut encore son invité qui mit fin au contact lorsqu'il sursauta à l'entende de la sonnette.

L'Uchiwa mit quelques secondes à se reprendre totalement avant de soupirer d'agacement puis d'ouvrir la porte.

Une tornade aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge pénétra alors dans l'appartement.

-Je te préviens, si tu pisses encore le sang sur ta moquette il est hors de question que tu me fasses payer pour ça! S'exclama le nouvel arrivé. Sinon c'est quoi, encore un bras ?

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux le corps de son ami avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Mais tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure ! Sais-tu que j'ai grillé une dizaine de feux rouges et failli écraser autant de piétons si ce n'est plus pour arriver jusqu'ici aussi vite ? Lança-t-il indigné. Tu as dis que c'était une putain urgence ! Je croyais qu'on t'avait encore arraché un foutu membre !

Sasuke se contenta de montrer du doigt le jeune homme au sol qui face à l'entrée peu discrète de la tempête s'était recroquevillé un peu plus contre le mur.

-OH… Lâcha le nouvel arrivé.

Il observa avec surprise le brun qui mal à l'aise ignora son regard avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur l'invité de ce dernier.

Il voulut s'approcher mais percevant le geste de recul immédiat du blessé, il cessa tout mouvement.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un complet silence avant qu'il n'ouvre brusquement la porte d'entrée.

-Kiba chéri, finalement je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Hurla-t-il dans le couloir.

L'Uchiwa soupira de lassitude.

-Tu aurais pu te contenter d'un chuchotement au lieu de faire trembler tout l'immeuble !  
-J'aurais pu…

L'entrée d'un grand brun à la coupe de cheveux étrange coupa court à leur discussion.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à consulter ? Sourit ce dernier en regardant le maitre des lieux.  
-Plus dingue encore ! Répondit celui qui l'avait appelé en pointant du doigt l'accidenté. Il a recueilli un chaton !

Comme son ami avant lui, il passa du blessé à Sasuke plusieurs fois de suite, l'air totalement abasourdi avant de finalement se concentrer sur le jeune homme à ses pieds.

Il l'observa un instant, grimaçant légèrement de temps en temps avant d'ôter son blouson en cuir et de s'asseoir au sol à son tour.

-Salut… Souffla-t-il doucement. Je vois que tu as apprivoisé Cerbère.

L'autre releva soudainement le regard vers lui.

-Ouah ! Sourit Kiba. On doit te le dire souvent mais tu as vraiment des yeux très…impressionnants !

Le blessé pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, apparemment gêné.

-Je parlais du chat. Expliqua-t-il. Habituellement personne ne peux s'en approcher.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire son sourire s'élargit et il poursuivit.

-Je m'appelle Kiba ! L'adorable surexcité aux mèches rouges c'est Shino et celui qui se la joue mal dominant c'est Sasuke !

L'Aburame ne put s'empêcher de rire face au grognement désapprobateur de leur ami qui semblait peu apprécier les termes de sa présentation.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait possible que je mette un pansement sur tes mains ? Continua Kiba. Il te suffit de me les tendre, je n'aurai même pas à me rapprocher.

Le blessé le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux et le brun ne cilla pas, se contentant de lui sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui tendre timidement les mains.

-Je te remercie de me faire confiance.

L'Uchiwa regardait la scène avec stupeur.

Il était étonné que ce soit à Kiba que l'autre ait fait confiance et non à Shino.

Certes son ami était un excellent psychiatre adoré par ses patients, mais au premier abord les gens le craignaient.

Son look de « mauvais garçon » et son air détaché avaient tendance à garder les autres à bonne distance alors que Shino mettait tout de suite tout le monde à l'aise.

Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait bien plus en confiance avec l'Inuzuka, un peu comme s'il avait deviné qui était réellement le plus doux des deux.

-Regarde sa cheville ! Lança Sasuke en voyant que son ami avait finit de soigner les mains de son « invité »

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de s'adresser de nouveau au blessé.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ? Le questionna-t-il. Je te promets de faire vite et de ne pas te toucher ailleurs.

L'autre baissa un peu plus la tête en reprenant ses caresses sur le chat qui ronronna de nouveau.

-Et nous pendant ce temps on va faire un chocolat chaud ! S'exclama Shino en sortant des tablettes de son sac.  
-Attend, tu te trimballes avec du chocolat sur toi ? Le questionna Sasuke.

\- Figure-toi que j'étais en train de faire mes courses quand tu m'as appelé ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai cru que tu te vidais une fois de plus de ton sang et j'ai abandonné mon cadi pour courir jusqu'ici !  
-Oh, donc tu pensais que j'étais à l'article de la mort mais tu as quand même pris le temps d'acheter ton précieux cacao ?

L'autre le foudroya du regard.

-TOI ! Tu es privé de chocolat !  
-Je me contenterais d'un café. Répondit le brun en le suivant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine qui n'était pas loin de l'entrée.

Kiba, bien qu'amusé par l'habituelle querelle qui se jouait derrière lui, restait concentré sur le blessé qui a la grande surprise des deux autres qui suivaient la scène de loin avec attention finit par remonter légèrement son jeans.

Le médecin posa avec une grande délicatesse sa main sur sa cheville sous l'œil attentif du chat qui semblait le surveiller.

-Je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de bêtises si non Cerbère va se fâcher ! Sourit-t-il.

Comme pour le remercier, « l'invité » grattouilla la tête de l'animal qui ronronna de plaisir en s'étalant un peu plus sur lui.

-Ça ne me semble pas foulé. Lança finalement Kiba en finissant son bandage. Ta cheville est un peu faible donc si tu as chuté c'est normal que ce soit douloureux mais avec la crème que je viens de mettre ça devrait vite se rétablir.

L'autre hocha légèrement la tête et le psychiatre prit ça pour un merci.

-Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? Questionna-t-il en redescendant correctement le jeans sur la cheville bandée.

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête ce qui n'échappa à Shino qui observa le visage de son ami avec curiosité.

Le blessé hésita encore un instant avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Naruto. Souffla-t-il.

Kiba lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

-Oh…Et est ce que tu aurais un surnom ? Questionna Shino en se reprochant avec un plateau. On peut t'appeler Naru ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Kib'. Intervint le médecin. Il y a bien chéri mais si on veut éviter la colère de ma moitié il vaut mieux éviter !

Il se pencha très légèrement vers le blessé.

-Il est du genre jaloux. Chuchota-t-il.  
-Je t'entends ! Cria l'Aburame en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Kiba sourit avant de le tirer vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça que je t'aime mon cœur !  
-Mais oui mais oui, rame pour te rattraper !

Sasuke qui avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de ce dernier et presque automatiquement le même vint fleurir sur les siennes.

Le psychiatre qui avait suivi la scène lança un regard appuyé à son amant avant de s'adresser de nouveau au blessé.

-Alors, c'est bon pour Naru ?

L'autre porta une main à son cou pour triturer ce qui semblait être une chaine en se mordillant les lèvres avant de répondre.

-Oui…  
-Hey ! S'exclama Shino. Adjugé alors !

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Et bien Naru, est ce que tu accepterais mon aide pour aller jusqu'au salon gouter le meilleur chocolat du monde ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ce n'est toujours pas assez pour te rattraper ! Lança son amant en riant. Mais dépêchez vous sinon ça va être tout froid !

Le psychiatre se leva doucement avant de tendre une main vers Naruto, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir ce dernier se sentit de nouveau soulevé du sol.

-Ne fatigue pas sa cheville inutilement ! Lança Sasuke en déposant le blessé dans l'un des canapés du salon, ignorant les mines bouche- bée de ses amis.

W

Naruto n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, les trois autres essayaient de vider leurs tasses sans trop le regarder histoire de ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ses »hôtes » faisaient ni quelles étaient leurs intentions en se comportant aussi gentiment.

Était-ce pour endormir sa méfiance ?

C'était inutile !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de fuir ou qu'il ne devinait pas le genre de choses qui l'attendaient.

Être exploité ici ou vendu à quelqu'un qui l'exploiterait.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était supporter, supporter jusqu'à ce que _les flammes lui apportent de bonnes nouvelles._

Sentant le regard insistant de son ami et leader, Kiba toussota légèrement avant de se tourner vers leur invité, exilé au bout de canapé.

-Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas enlever ta veste, te mettre à l'aise ? Questionna-t-il doucement. Il fait assez chaud ici, au pire on peut augmenter le chauffage.

Naruto avait regardé droit dans les yeux du psychiatre tout à l'heure mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il ne voulait rien ressentir, rien absorber.

-Mais ce n'est pas une obligation, si tu te sens bien comme ça alors c'est l'essentiel. Ajouta le médecin en lui tendant son chocolat.

 _« Il faut toujours obéir, si tu obéis alors je n'ai aucune raison d'être méchant. »_

L'invité inspira profondément, puis après quelques secondes encore d'hésitation il descendit doucement sa fermeture éclair d'une main tremblante.

Kiba suspendit son geste, la tasse tenue en équilibre dans les airs, avant de se reprendre et de la déposer sur la table basse.

Naruto lui, continua aussi courageusement qu'il put sur sa lancée.

Il fit glissement lentement sa large capuche, sous laquelle se trouvait un épais bonnet blanc dont quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, même dorés, dépassaient puis planta de nouveau son regard dans celui du médecin.

Comme la première fois, ce dernier eut l'impression que le jeune homme le sondait entièrement, qu'il regardait jusqu'au plus profond de lui et qu'aucune partie, même pas la plus infime ne lui échappait.

Comme si la moindre de ses cellules étaient analysées et décryptées.

Lorsque cette sensation étrange se calma, il s'attarda sur le visage de l'invité, conscient que son compagnon et son ami faisaient de même depuis tout à l'heure.

Il faisait jeune, très jeune même, ce qui contrastait avec son regard qui vous donnait le sentiment de faire face à quelqu'un ayant vécu plusieurs vies déjà.

Les traits de son visage avaient quelque chose de troublants, malgré les trois cicatrices parfaitement symétriques, sur chaque joues, ils étaient si « parfaits » que quelque chose de presque irréel se dégageait de l'inconnu, renforçant les sentiments étranges que chacun avait depuis leurs rencontres respectives avec celui-ci.

Bien que conscient des regards posés sur lui, Naruto n'abandonna pas, il ôta d'un geste assez sec son bonnet, laissant de nombreuses mèches de cheveux glisser sur son visage et devant ses yeux puis il fit glisser sa veste, dévoilant son débardeur tacheté de sang et ses bras nus.

Sasuke laissa échapper une sorte de grognement et Shino se tourna brusquement vers lui, tandis que Kiba restait concentré sur le blond.

-Est-ce que tu as encore mal quelque part, de vielles blessures peut-être ? Souffla le psychiatre.  
-Je pensais que l'odeur du sang venait de ses mains, on aurait dû vérifier avant. Gronda l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant.

Le mouvement fit tressaillir son invité qui recula instinctivement vers le fond du canapé.

Avant que son ami ne puisse récidiver, Kiba attrapa son bras.

-Il faut que je te parle deux minutes.

Shino les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir, puis il reporta son attention sur le doré.

-Tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance, on a l'habitude de soigner toutes sortes de blessures. Lança-t-il. Kib' est psychiatre, il est vraiment bon pour écouter, comprendre et apaiser les autres.

Il eut un petit sourire et Naruto sentit que c'était autant de l'amour que de la fierté.

-Et moi, je suis chirurgien et je dois dire que je répare plutôt bien les cœurs !

Kiba s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras.

-Où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Questionna-t-il. Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ?  
-Au Crépuscule, il s'est jeté sous les roues de ma voiture.  
-Au Crép…Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est à Kabuto ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! Grogna Sasuke. Il n'appartient à personne !  
-Bien sûr qu'il app  
-NE LE DIS PAS ! Hurla le leader, une main autour de la gorge de son ami. _Ça ne lui plait pas_. Ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'Inuzuka semblait peu gêné par sa posture actuelle, mais très surpris par les dires de l'autre.

-Ça ne lui…Tu veux dire que…  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision d'intervenir, ni celle de l'emmener ici. Répondit l'Uchiwa en s'éloignant légèrement.  
-Je comprends mieux et pourtant je me sens quand même totalement paumé sur ce coup là ! Sourit le médecin, tandis que l'énorme trace violette autour de son cou disparaissait déjà. Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder d'un air agacé et il haussa les épaules en réponse.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le psychiatre ne reprenne la parole.

-Il est bien abîmé tu sais, et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui est visible.  
-Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je me retrouve avec ce gamin dans mon salon ! S'exclama l'autre. Il a quoi, quatorze ans ? Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ?  
-Il est plus âgé que ça si tu veux mon avis.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as bien regardé non ?  
-Il a souffert de malnutrition, ça explique certaines choses. Souffla le médecin. Bien que je ne comprenne pas qu'il puisse malgré ça être aussi…

Le leader gronda de nouveau.

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, le confier à Jun Geum ?

Kiba recula légèrement en voyant les poings de son ami se serrer à nouveau.

-Tu veux en faire une pute ? Grinça-t-il les dents serrées.  
-Et bien il a vraiment tout ce qui faut pour et  
-STOP !

Le médecin soupira.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'occuper d'armes ou  
-Je ne l'ai pas amené ici pour l'utiliser ! L'interrompit l'autre.  
-Alors pourquoi ?  
-Je - n'ai - pas - eu - le - choix ! Répondit le leader en détachant bien chaque mot.

L'autre sourit, amusé de voir le futur chef du clan aussi troublé.

C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas en accord avec _« l'autre »_ et c'était assez drôle à observer.

Une chose était sûre, leurs alphas allaient être fous de joie.

-Tu sais, s'il était avec Kabuto… Commença-t-il en redevant sérieux.  
-Je sais ! Ce type est un pervers spécialisé dans le trafic d'être humain et l'esclavage, alors…Je sais !

Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement mais le psychiatre l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que toi aussi lorsque tu…

Kiba souffla avant de reprendre.

-Tu sais, ses yeux…

Le leader se figea à l'entrée du couloir, le regard perdu dans le vague avant de rejoindre le salon au bout de quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais c'était une réponse plus que suffisante pour son ami.

W

Shino ne savait pas comment aborder Naruto.

Il avait peur de l'effrayer encore plus, mais bien que ce soit étonnant, il se sentait lui-même impressionné par l'adolescent en face de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable chez lui, quelque chose d'irréel, de presque magique et il ne savait pas encore comment y faire face correctement.

Sasuke et Kiba les observèrent un instant.

Le petit blond jouant avec le chat qui s'était de nouveau blotti sur ses genoux et le brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Naru ? Osa doucement le psychiatre.

L'interpellé releva la tête, le troublant de nouveau en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais, si tu as d'autres blessures, il va falloir que tu me les montres, pour que je puisse les soigner.

Comme les fois d'avant, l'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans le quitter pour autant des yeux et l'Inuzuka incapable de faire autrement suivit le mouvement.

Il avait le sentiment qu'à chaque fois que le doré se demandait s'il devait oui ou non leur faire confiance, il agissait ainsi, un peu comme un toc étrange, une sorte de réflexe.

-Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un bain avant et ensuite, lorsque tu te sentiras prêt tu pourras me montrer où tu as mal. Continua-t-il avec la même douceur. Je ferais exactement ce que je fais pour ta cheville, rien de plus. Tu as ma parole.  
-On veut juste être sûrs que tu ne souffre plus. Ajouta Shino.

Naruto eut de nouveau une expression déterminée.

Il déposa délicatement le chat au sol avant de se lever et d'attraper le bas de son débardeur, prêt à l'enlever.

-Attend ! Cria presque Sasuke en le faisant sursauter.

Le brun se reprit avant de poursuivre.

-Je vais te guider jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Son invité relâcha le bout de tissu toujours serré entre ses doigts fins, puis il avança docilement vers lui, la tête baissée vers le sol.

-Ne force pas sur ta cheville, rien ne presse. Grogna le leader en ignorant les sourires de ses amis.

Le blessé lui suivit doucement, se préparant mentalement à être fort, persuadé que la suite serait difficile.

W

Naruto regardait autour de lui, un peu perdu.

Il était assis au milieu d'une immense baignoire, débordante d'eau chaude et de bain moussant de luxe ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Les trois « loups » ne semblaient pas méchants, mais ça ne voulait rien dire !

Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, seulement il refusait encore plus de se fier _au reste_.

Alors comme chez Kabuto, il allait juste devoir suivre le mouvement, obéir et attendre.

Il savait que _les flammes_ finiraient par faire parler d'elles, qu'il retrouverait bientôt leur chaleur apaisante.

Il fallait juste patienter et…

-Être fort… Souffla-t-il en s'allongeant totalement sous l'eau.

Il resta ainsi de très longues minutes, sans ressentir le manque d'air ou la moindre gêne jusqu'à ce que l'on cogne à la porte.

-Je t'apporte des vêtements et je me disais que je pourrais en profiter pour regarder tes blessures. Expliqua Kiba en refermant derrière lui.

L'adolescent se releva d'un coup, debout dans la baignoire et bien évidemment complètement nu.

Le psychiatre sursauta avant de lui tourner précipitamment le dos en balbutiant.

-Sè…sèche toi un peu et…et met…met au moins un sous vêtement !

Il se sentait ridicule de réagir ainsi, mais Naruto lui donnait l'impression d'être une espèce d'horrible pervers, comme pouvait l'être Kabuto et ses hommes.

Il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'à tout moment lui, son compagnon ou Sasuke ne lui saute dessus et il détestait ça.

Ça le faisait se sentir sale, immonde même.

Il ne voulait pas que le doré les mette dans le même sac que ces ordures.

-On ne va te faire aucun mal. Souffla-t-il après avoir profondément respiré. Je sais que pour le moment tu as du mal à le croire mais Sasuke ne t'a pas amené ici pour exiger quoique ce soit en retour.

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil, vérifiant que le plus jeune avait bien enfilé son caleçon puis il se tourna doucement pour lui faire face.

-Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour un rapide bilan. Poursuivit-t-il. Je veux juste connaitre ton poids, ta taille, regarder si tu es blessé, si tu as mal quelques part…

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt alors que les yeux de l'invité semblaient le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais si ça te met vraiment mal à l'aise alors je ne te forcerais pas.

Avec le même air indéchiffrable, Naruto déposa doucement la serviette qu'il avait sur les cheveux au coin de l'évier avant de monter sur la balance.

Kiba sourit, c'était déjà un bon début.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette petite introduction! Bien qu'on ne sache pas grand chose (voire rien! ^^) pour le moment, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis (en espérant en avoir) et de vous présenter le reste des personnages dans le chapitre 2! Je suis complétement folle de Sasori *-* et Neji est absolument trop bandant selon moi! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2 When the lonely ones roam

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Titre** **:** Broken Dolls and Big Bad wolves  
 **Genre:** Fantastique - Romance-Amitié-Famille _(en collab' avec mon Angel)_  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** SasuNaru et 4 autres couples que je vous laisse découvrir!  
 **Raiting:** Ma  
 **Résumé:** _Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierai d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…_

* * *

 **Note 1 : Le passage génial écrit par Angel (celui de Ino) débute avec** **& &&** **et se termine avec** **& &&** **. Nous n'avons pas le même style mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez passer de l'un à l'autre sans problème (comme pour STDF). Parce que nous vous amenons toutes les deux vers la même histoire chacune avec notre "plume" et notre amour débordant pour ces personnages.**

 **Note 2 : Nos "loulous" sont violents je vous l'accorde! Sasuke et Neji surtout, ils sont bien "en forme" dans ce chapitre! Mais c'est naturel donc il faut vous y faire! Et non, malgré les apparences Sasu n'est pas fou ! XD**

 **Note 3 : J'espère qu'on a réussi avec ce chapitre à soulever encore plus de questions et à vous donner envie d'en découvre plus surtout! On est super stressées d'avoir votre avis donc... Oh et oui il y a bien une petite référence Sterek! ^^  
**

 **Note 4 : Angel me dit toujours que Sasori lui fait penser à moi ! XD Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que la relation Ino/Sasori est aussi fusionnelle que la notre !**

 **Note 5 : Merci pour tous vos commentaires et mp ! Je les adore ! Donc n'hésitez pas, venez me parler ! Ici, sur fb, mon blog, où vous voulez ! Je ne mords que sur demande ! Prochaine publication, « Les hommes de ma vie et lui » chapitre 1 ! : ) Oh et miracle j'en suis à 12 pages pour Harem!  
**

 **Note 6 : J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes où fais des erreurs de fandom (XD) mais si c'est le cas je compte sur vous !**

* * *

When the lonely ones roam

XxxX

 _ **"Rejoins-moi dans l'ombre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me diras-tu ce que tu as trouvé?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu as tout à perdre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oui, je t'attends**_

 _ **Dis que tu as un peu foi en moi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fermes les yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et laisses-moi guider**_

 _ **Suis-moi à la maison**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu as besoin de me faire un peu confiance**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fermes les yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et laisses-moi guider**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suis-moi à la maison**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Là où les solitaires errent"**_

XxxX

Kiba prenait consciencieusement les mensurations de Naruto en tentant de ne pas l'effrayer et de retenir toutes les questions que les traces sur son corps amenaient.

L'adolescent était un mystère et les interrogations ne faisaient que s'accumuler.

A le voir comme ça il était difficile de croire qu'il ait réellement dix sept ans, il était beaucoup trop petit et vraiment trop maigre.

Le psychiatre avait déjà vu des enfants victimes de malnutrition, souffrants de nombreuses carences mais aucun n'était comme le doré.

Ce dernier malgré sa carrure chétive et son retard de croissance était…

Il ne trouvait même pas les mots adéquats, pour la première fois il se sentait déstabilisé face à un « patient ».

Sentant l'adolescent se tendre sous son regard insistant il sortit de ses pensés confuses.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible d'avoir une taille aussi fine ? Sourit-t-il. Les filles doivent vraiment te détester non ?

Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner la tête mais Sasuke qui faisait les cents pas devant la porte ne manqua pas d'intervenir pour la énième fois.

-Kiba reprend cette voix de lover immédiatement et sort de là ! Cria-t-il. Elle fout quoi la jalouse hystérique dans une situation pareille ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Shino que le comportement de son leader amusait beaucoup.

Son compagnon était dans le même état que lui, il ne répondit donc rien, laissant son ami s'impatienter encore.

-Est-ce que tu fais beaucoup de sport ? Poursuivit-il les sourcils légèrement froncés. C'est inhabituel pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et…

Il s'arrêta de justesse, conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas ajouter _« dans ton état »._

-Les muscles de ton corps, ils sont parfaitement dessinés.

Le doré baissa la tête en serrant son pendentif entre ses doigts et l'Uchiwa intervint de nouveau.

-Oh le charlatan, tu comptes le soigner ou l'amener dans ton lit ? J'ai un programme chargé alors abrège et sort de cette foutue salle de bain !

Shino pouffa et le brun le foudroya du regard.

-En temps normal tu aurais déjà défoncé la porte ! Lança-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es mort de rire ?

Le chirurgien haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve Naru plutôt…apaisant !

Le leader grogna.

Ce gosse apaisant ?

-Pas pour toi évidement ! Ajouta son ami. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pareil !

L'Uchiwa ignora son envie d'étrangler son ami pour taper encore contre la porte.

-Si vous voulez vous faire un truc à trois avec le gamin ça vous regarde, mais remettez ça à plus tard, ce soir on sort ! Gronda-t-il. Tu entends Kiba? Si tu ne…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaitre le psychiatre et l'adolescent un peu plus en retrait.

-Enfin ! S'exclama le brun en lançant un regard noir à son ami qui sourit.

Sasuke reporta ensuite son attention sur le doré vêtu d'un jeans trop grand et d'un pull trop large.

Il grimaça en se tournant vers Kiba.

-Qu'est ce qui pue comme ça ?

Le médecin lui lança un regard surpris et il répondit à sa question muette.

-Cette odeur de chien mouillé c'est quoi ?

L'Inuzuka sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers leur invité.

-Ses fringues, elles ne sont pas neufs ? Questionna l'Uchiwa  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du shopping ! S'exclama Shino. J'ai juste empruntés des vêtements au fils de Taka, c'est le seul qui a à peu près la carrure que Naru !  
-Un problème ? Demanda son compagnon en regardant leur ami.

Contrarié, ce dernier s'éloigna le visage fermé.

-Je hais l'odeur de ce gamin !

 **W**

Neji soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Depuis quelques semaines la ville était étrangement calme et bien que la plupart des habitants s'en réjouissaient, lui et les siens savaient pertinemment que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ils sentaient la menace se rapprocher, quelque chose grondait au fond d'eux, les tenant en alerte permanente et à force il trouvait cela épuisant.

Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre.

Il préférait foncer dans le tas, attaquer directement plutôt qu'être celui qui attend qu'on vienne à lui.

Il n'avait jamais été patient et bien que ses responsabilités l'aient fait mûrir il était resté sur certains points un _« sale gosse arrogant »._

Loin de le vexer le souvenir des mots prononcés par son leader le fit sourire.

Personne ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir indemne en le traitant de la sorte, mais Sasuke…

Sasuke tenait son existence même entre ses mains et il pouvait à tout moment décider de reprendre tout ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas car il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il ferait en sorte de toujours le rendre fier, d'être à sa hauteur.

A la hauteur de la meute, de _sa famille_.

Comme toujours, ce simple mot lui contracta les entrailles et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en fermant les yeux.

A sa gauche Miko bougea doucement pour coller sa poitrine imposante contre son bras, elle détailla avec attention les traits du jeune homme, s'attardant longuement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avant de descendre vers sa gorge offerte puis sur le pendentif qui se perdait sous sa chemise entrouverte.

Presque machinalement sa main se dirigea vers le bijou.

-N'y pense même pas ! Gronda Neji en attrapant fermement son poignet.

Son couinement de douleur ne sembla pas l'inquiéter, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux gris clairs pour les planter dans les siens.

Elle frémit, incapable de détourner le regard alors qu'un sourire méprisant prenait place sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter à son oreille, quelques mèches brunes la chatouillant au passage.

-Je suis sûr que je peux trouver bien plus amusant pour t'occuper.

Un gémissement d'envie lui échappa et il rit encore, se moquant clairement avant de saisir sans douceur ses cheveux décolorés.

Elle avance d'elle-même son visage et le rictus de mépris s'élargit.

Lassé il décida de mettre fin à son petit jeu mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une sensation étrange le figea presque sur place.

Il se sentit soudainement en colère sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, sa main se crispa dans les cheveux de la blonde qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et tourna doucement, presque avec précaution la tête vers l'entrée du pub, son regard s'accrochant directement à jeune homme en particulier parmi la foule.

Un grondement se fit entendre et ses hommes présents à la table se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il dégageait avant de reporter à leur tour leur attention vers l'entrée, prêts à faire face à un éventuel danger.

Neji observa avec attention le nouvel arrivant, sa colère prenant de l'ampleur à chaque nouveau constat.

Il détestait les mecs de ce genre !

Il détailla ses longues jambes fines moulées dans un jeans gris déchiré aux genoux et aux cuisses.

-Vulgaire… Lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

Sa chemise blanche outrageusement ouverte sur son torse pâle et tatoué, les nombreux bijoux autour de ses poignets et les bagues à ses doigts.

-Racoleur ! Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

L'autre continua d'avancer doucement, clairement conscient des regards sur sa personne mais nullement gêné.

Il sourit à un serveur en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, les décoiffant un peu plus au passage.

-C'est bon, on a comprit que tu étais ici pour te faire baiser ! Cracha Neji sans le quitter des yeux. Jette-toi sur la première queue qui passe et barre-toi !

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, dans sa famille c'était aussi normal et courant que l'hétérosexualité, ce qu'il détestait c'était les femmes.

Il les méprisait plus que tout, elles n'étaient pour lui que des créatures indignes de confiance, prêtes à trahir à la moindre occasion, intéressées et vénales.

Elles ne pensaient qu'à rendre les hommes fous pour les manipuler à leur guise, tout leur prendre et les abandonner ensuite.

Voilà pourquoi il profitait d'elles sans honte et sans pitié.

Il avait plusieurs « copines » autant de maitresses et ne songeait qu'à son propre plaisir uniquement, indifférent au sort de celles qui s'entichaient de lui.

Il adorait faire tomber à ses pieds toutes celles qui se pensaient irrésistibles et qui se pavanaient en permanence avec une foule d'admirateurs aux cerveaux lobotomisés.

Oui, il méprisait et haïssait les femmes, _toutes les femmes_ !

La seule exception avait quitté ce monde en emportant avec elle le secret de sa différence.

Gay ou non ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais un homme devait se conduire comme un homme !

Voir des mecs comme celui qu'il avait sous les yeux se déhancher et aguicher tout ce qui bouge comme le faisaient les allumeuses qui l'entouraient le rendait malade.

Oui, il détestait vraiment ce genre d'homme, _surtout celui ici_ !

Miko s'accrocha à son bras, tentant apparemment de récupérer son attention et Lee grimaça aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas bonne chose à faire au vu de l'état de nerfs de son meilleur ami.

Neji repoussa brusquement la fausse blonde qui se retrouva au sol complètement hébétée.

-Dégage ! Lança le brun d'une voix froide.

Lee soupira en secouant la tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre la jeune femme toujours sous le choc.

Il se pencha doucement en lui tendant la main.

-Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre tes amies maintenant. Souffla-t-il en souriant. On se revoit la prochaine fois ?

Elle cligna des yeux encore un peu sous le choc avant d'acquiescer et d'accepter son aide pour se relever.

Sasori s'appuya tranquillement contre le comptoir, observant sans gêne le barman qui s'activait, un shaker en main.

Ils sentaient les regards insistants sur sa personne mais ne s'en formalisait pas.

Il avait l'habitude, peu importe où il allait c'était pareil.

Les gens _comme lui_ ne passaient jamais inaperçus.

Sans compter que son physique était loin de laisser les autres indifférents.

Au-delà même de sa beauté, il émanait de lui quelque chose d'étrange, d'atypique qui troublait beaucoup de monde.

Il était très délicat, gracieux même, voire féminin pourtant il n'avait absolument rien d'une femme.

Il dégageait aussi beaucoup d'assurance, de force et de charisme mais n'avait rien de la définition classique des mots « masculin » ou « viril ».

C'est ce mélange étrange qui fascinait les gens et les attirait tel des aimants.

Il avait grandit sous le regard des autres, scruté et testé en permanence, alors quelques coups d'œil insistants n'étaient pas prêts de le déstabiliser.

Le charmant barman lui sourit en lui servant un cocktail surprenant.

Le verre était gelé comme sortie du congélateur alors que le dessus était en flamme.

-Fire and ice… Souffla-t-il. Inspiré par mon client préféré !

Sans le quitter des yeux, le roux fit doucement glisser son doigt le long du verre glacé puis dans les flammes pour le plonger dans le liquide ambré et le porter ensuite à ses lèvres.

Il sentit le jeune homme en face de lui se tendre alors qu'un grand blond s'installait près de lui.

-Je…je peux vous en offrir un autre. Balbutia celui-ci.

Sasori attrapa délicatement son verre pour profiter un peu de sa boisson avant de faire pivoter son siège vers la droite pour lui faire face.

En tant normal il aurait refusé, il n'aimait pas les blonds et encore moins les gringalets, mais celui ci était particulier et même s'il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça ce soir, il ne pouvait ignorer une telle opportunité.

Il descendit donc de son tabouret d'un mouvement fluide, son corps presque collé contre le blond qui tressaillit légèrement avant de se sentir happé par ses yeux vairons.

Neji tentait difficilement depuis une dizaine de minutes d'ignorer la présence du jeune homme qui l'insupportait en s'amusant avec Elena, une jolie métisse qui embrassait plutôt bien.

Mais malgré la douceur des lèvres de la brune, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se tourner vers l'indésirable, rien que le fait de ressentir sa présence dans le pub le mettait hors de lui.

Jamais personne ne l'avait autant mis sur les nerfs et bien que ce soit un inconnu tout son être semblait le détester alors que _l'autre_ grondait pour se rapprocher.

Une nouvelle sensation étrange le traversa et il se détacha brusquement d'Elena pour se tourner vers le bar sous le regard curieux de son meilleur ami.

Un grognement lui échappa, mettant de nouveau ses hommes en alerte alors que son regard se fixait sur l'intrus qui flirtait sans retenue avec l'un de ses soldats.

Il se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers le couple, décidé à les séparer.

-Hidoshi ! Lâcha-t-il en tapant contre le comptoir, près du blond.

Ce dernier sursauta et s'éloigna de lui, se collant machinalement un peu plus à Sasori.

-Retourne à ta table immédiatement.

L'autre voulut obéir, mais il sentit les doigts du roux glisser doucement contre sa nuque et fut incapable de bouger.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre ! Cria le brun.

Son soldat lui jeta un regard étrange, il était perdu et terrifié par lui mais ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à bouger.

Neji était interloqué, jamais aucun de ses hommes n'avait désobéit.

Personne ne pouvait aller contre la hiérarchie de la meute, c'était impossible !

Et surtout personne n'était assez fou pour lui tenir tête…

Il entendit un rire léger presque enfantin et se tourna immédiatement vers Sasori qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Hors de lui il tenta de se rapprocher, mais à sa grande surprise Hidoshi s'interposa en grognant.

Le brun observa son poignet retenu par celui du blond sans pouvoir y croire.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'agir contre lui, contre la meute ?  
Pour un inconnu ?

Derrière lui il sentait la stupeur de ses hommes et leur colère alors que la sienne prenait encore de l'ampleur.

D'un geste rapide il saisit le bras de son soldat qu'il coinça dans son dos jusqu'à briser les os avant de l'attraper par les cheveux pour frapper violement son visage contre le comptoir du bar.

Sasori ne broncha pas, il attrapa son verre en chantonnant joyeusement.

-Est-ce vraiment censé être excitant, deux hommes qui se battent pour vous ? Questionna-t-il en soupirant. Parce qu'à moins que ça se finissent à trois dans un lit…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, une moue d'enfant contrarié sur les lèvres.

Neji grogna en le tirant de sa main libre par sa chemise jusqu'à lui.

-Je ne me bats pas pour toi. Grinça-t-il. Je me retiens au contraire de te mettre en pièces alors tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp au plus vite.

Le roux gardait le même air amusé malgré leur proximité et son aura terrifiante.

Le brun s'attarda sur les traits fins de son visage, grimaçant face à l'impression étrange qui s'en dégageait avant de remarquer la particularité de ses yeux.

L'un était marron très clair, teinté de rouge et l'autre oscillait entre gris et vert.

Il sentit de nouveau quelque chose gronder en lui alors que son regard se fixait machinalement sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis.

Quelque chose semblait l'énerver, l'agiter, quelque chose qui se trouvait précisément à cet endroit, mais une fois de plus il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait en lui.

Il grogna en attrapant Sasori par la gorge et sentit se rage décupler lorsque Hidoshi tenta de bouger pour aider cet inconnu et aller encore contre sa volonté.

Mais le plus horripilant restait le sourire provocateur qui ne quittait pas les lèvres du roux, malgré sa main enroulée autour de son cou.

En dehors de la meute, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne le craignait pas et encore moins quelqu'un qui le défiait du regard avec une telle arrogance.

Cette brindille ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il pouvait la détruire sans le moindre effort ?

-Ne me fais pas des avances aussi directes, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps. S'amusa Sasori, nullement gêné par la pression sur sa gorge.

Ce fut le blond qui paya pour sa réplique, ses genoux cédèrent dans un horrible craquement et il se retrouva au sol, Neji écrasant sans pitié sa chaussure sur le flanc droit de son visage.

-La nuit va être longue pour toi. Siffla-t-il. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ta trahison.

Le roux soupira en s'appuyant confortablement sur le bar.

-C'était censé être bien plus amusant que ça ! Lança-t-il. Je pensais que les loups étaient joueurs…

Sa moue contrariée fit à nouveau son apparition et Neji reporta son attention sur lui, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

La meute était connue et il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'il en faisait partie, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont l'autre avait prononcé cette phrase qui lui laissait une drôle d'impression.

Il le fixa avec intensité, détaillant l'énorme marque qu'il avait laissée sur sa gorge avant de redescendre vers cette fameuse zone sur sa hanche.

Bordel ce qu'il avait envie de sentir chacun des os de cet enfoiré se briser entre ses mains.

Le barman qui était resté calme pendant toute l'altercation se pencha doucement pour murmurer à l'oreille du roux.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers un point derrière le brun et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-La récréation est finie ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement, passant devant les deux « loups » comme si de rien n'était.

Neji ne réagit même pas, pris au dépourvu il le suivit du regard alors qu'il rejoignait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Sasori ! S'exclama le quadragénaire en glissant une main dans la poche arrière du jeune homme. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?  
-J'ai socialisé en attendant. Sourit le roux.

L'autre se pencha vers lui mais il mit sa main sur son torse pour le repousser.

-Est- ce que tu as des informations sur mon chaton perdu ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Une petite chose fascinante avec des yeux aussi magiques que les tiens…  
-Bien plus magique ! Répondit Sasori ravi avant de tirer sur la cravate de son interlocuteur pour l'embrasser.

 **W**

Kiba observait avec attention son leader, bien conscient que malgré son empressement à quitter son appartement tout à l'heure, ses pensés étaient toutes tournées vers celui qu'ils avaient laissé seul là bas.

Il suivait à peine les conversations, jouait nerveusement avec le bracelet de sa montre ou sa chaine en argent et son verre était encore presque plein.

Il était soucieux, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était une évidence et le psychiatre savait que ça avait un rapport avec l'adorable petit brun recueilli quelques heures plus tôt.

Shino et lui ressentaient son angoisse et son agacement, ça commençait peu à peu à déteindre sur leurs propres émotions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon et soupira en voyant que ce dernier fusillait encore du regard la pauvre jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Évidemment le brun était persuadé que c'était une technique pour le draguer et personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Il gérait la jalousie de Shino depuis vingt ans mais malgré l'habitude il ne pouvait nier que parfois c'était difficile à supporter et épuisant.

Comment était-il supposé passer une bonne soirée et se détendre coincé entre l'angoisse de son leader et la colère de son compagnon ?

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa attirant l'attention de son homme sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement ce dernier en lui attrapant la main.

L'inquiétude dans ses yeux fit sourirent tendrement le psychiatre, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

-Je me demandais juste si c'était une bonne chose de laisser Naru tout seul. Répondit-il en montrant Sasuke d'un signe de tête.

Le chirurgien se tourna vers leur ami que l'intervention de Kiba avait tendu puis il fit de nouveau face à son amant.

-C'est vrai qu'on l'a abandonné…  
-Il est dans l'immeuble le plus cher et le plus surveillé de la ville, il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Cracha leur leader. Et puis pourquoi stresser pour un gosse qu'on ne connait même pas ?  
-Moi je l'aime bien. Répondit le Shino.  
\- Il est traumatisé et persuadé qu'on lui veut du mal donc se retrouver seul dans ton immense appartement…  
-Je m'en fous ! L'interrompit l'Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas choisi de le ramener chez moi et ce n'est pas moi qui m'inquiète pour lui alors il est hors de question que je change ma façon de vivre !

Kiba haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller contre ton instinct.

L'autre lui lança un regard assassin et sentant la tension, Shino préféra intervenir.

-Je me demande d'où il sort ce gosse… Souffla-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté longtemps chez Kabuto.  
-Vous pensez qu'il a été enlevé ? Questionna le psychiatre.  
-Habituellement si ce n'est pas pour les organes le vieux ne prend que des enfants non ? Répondit son compagnon.  
-Oui mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il aurait pu vendre Naru bien plus cher qu'une centaine de gosse.  
-Il a pourtant préféré le garder pour lui.  
-Ca t'étonne ?  
-Ca m'angoisse. Rétorqua Shino en liant plus fermement leurs mains ensemble.

Sasuke qui avait gardé le silence jusque là tapa du poing, manquant de faire déborder leur verres.

-Vous cherchez à m'énerver ? Gronda-t-il.

Kiba le regarda surpris.

-Non, on s'interroge c'est tout. Répondit-il calmement. Vu que tu ne comptes pas l'utiliser je me dis que le rendre à sa famille serait l'idéal non ?  
-Vous ne pensez pas que Kabuto va vouloir le récupérer ? Intervint le chirurgien. Je veux dire, il a l'air plutôt précieux pour lui non ? Puis Sasuke lui a volé alors  
-On ne parle pas d'un objet ! L'interrompit le leader en criant.  
-Hey ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ! S'exclama Shino. C'est à l'autre cinglé prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins qui considère qu'au Crépuscule tout est à lui, objets comme êtres humains !

L'Uchiwa se crispa, ayant de plus en plus de mal à combattre tout ce qui grondait en lui.

-Et si Kabuto décide de

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Kiba, il était déjà loin du restaurant courant à perdre haleine vers son appartement.

 **W**

 **& && **Ino Yamanaka fixait avec insistance l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle le trouvait passablement ennuyeux, complètement ridicule.

A moins que ce fut l'inverse…

En tout cas elle trouvait que le mot cliché lui allait à la perfection.

Elle regarda la valise devant elle et d'une impulsion sensuelle de ses longs doigts fins, elle la fit pivoter lentement, le fixant toujours de ses grands yeux verts, pour que l'ouverture se retrouve pile en face des yeux gris vides et froids de son interlocuteur.

Ino : Ce n'est pas assez...

Guo Ti-Khuan, dit « le Lézard » grogna imperceptiblement.

Cette petite traînée rouquine commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Cependant, elle était trop bonne pour être inoffensive, et trop importante pour être sous estimée.

Bien trop intelligente.

Et puis s'il voulait l'entraîner chez lui, il devait jouer serré et vite.

Il sourit, exposant son sourire artificiel et se pencha en avant, joignant ses doigts pleins de bagues clinquantes et d'horriblement mauvais goût.

 _ **« Âme ou sœur, jumeau ou frère de rien, mais qui es tu? Tu es mon plus grand mystère, mon seul lien contigu. Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes et tu me gardes a vue. Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue. »**_

Ti-Khuan : Vous n'avez même pas reg…  
Ino : Ce n'est… Pas assez !

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le jeune Chinois bien trop gâté et poussa un soupir amusé.

Ino : Nous savons tous les deux que vous entrez dans une très mauvaise manipulation. Vous voulez que je vous offre les services de la plus grande entreprise fantôme du continent pour environ quoi, cinq cent milles Dollars ? C'est une insulte à peine déguisée !

Elle se redressa et minauda en jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure.

Ino : Mais peut être devrais je parler au Dragon ? Le lézard semble avoir bien peu d'ambition…  
Ti-Khuan : Salope insolente….

Son rire éclaira la moindre parcelle de la grande pièce pourpre.

Elle savait qu'il avait bien plus peur d'elle, qu'elle de lui.

Un serveur entra, exposant l'immaculée blancheur de sa chemise d'uniforme et des particularités de celui ci.

De parfaites doubles manches tailleurs et des coutures anglaises d'un gris perle du plus grand raffinement qui lui rappela immédiatement quelqu'un et elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

Ino : Deidara…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle que l'autre n'entendit même pas, mais pour elle, cela ressemblait à un hurlement.

 _«_ _ **Tu ne parles qu'une langue, aucun mot déçu. Celle qui fait de toi mon autre, l'être reconnu. Il n'y a rien à comprendre et que passe l'intrus, qui n'en pourra rien attendre car je suis seule a les entendre les silences. Et quand j'en tremble. »**_

Le serveur déposa un verre à cocktail doré devant elle ainsi qu'un biscuit chinois. Un des fameux « fortune cookie » de luxe que proposait l'enseigne de ce grand restaurant.

Elle admira la couleur ambrée de sa boisson et remercia le serveur, reportant ensuite son attention sur le piètre nouveau mafieux devant elle.

Il avait blanchit.

Plus que blanchit même, il faisait concurrence à la blancheur de son costume aussi manufacturé que son talent.

Ino : C'est donc cela… _**IL**_ … n'est pas au courant de vos… Petites magouilles !? Et vous pensez vous accorder un rendez vous en traitant ici avec la plus mauvaise démonstration du « Parrain » que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie ? Vous allez simplement finir en riz cantonnais low cost...

Elle gloussa et but une gorgée du breuvage.

Divin.

Ino : Cartes sur table… Je n'accorderais pas la moindre attention à votre projet. Le doux parfum d'amateurisme qui transpire de vous…

Elle posa son doigt parfaitement verni sur le biscuit qui se brisa immédiatement en un craquement sourd qui finit dans un tintement de métal sur le grand plateau.

Ino: ...Me laisse blasée et je _déteste_ perdre mon temps…

Elle l'ouvrit et un doux sourire bien différent tirailla ses entrailles quand elle lut la phrase inscrite en lettres rouge, un soulagement tel qu'il n'en existait qu'un sur terre a ses yeux.

Deux...

 _«La solitude devient une habitude, mais il a suffit de Sasori pour la faire disparaitre»_

 _ **« Toi tu es mon autre. La force de ma foi, ma faiblesse et ma loi, mon insolence et mon droit. Moi je suis ton autre, si nous n'étions pas d'ici nous serions l'infini. »**_

Elle sourit tendrement en lisant la note une dernière fois et le glissa dans son sac.

Tellement d'insolence, de perfection.

 _Un_ avertissement.

Ti-Khuan : Vous connaissez le Dragon ?  
Ino : Qui ne le connaît pas… Vous débarquez d'où exactement ?

Elle soupira et avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses petites mais stupides avances des plus perversement insupportable à ses yeux, elle le coupa pour la énième fois.

Ino: Je vais être très claire petit reptile d'aquarium, la proportion d'armes en circulation dans cette ville s'élève actuellement à dix sept millions de Dollars par territoire de secondes zones, ce qui nous donne un pourcentage de seulement 4, 4 % de ce qui se traite dans cette ville… Je ne tuerais personne pour _**ça !**_

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à sa gauche et elle tourna la tête vers l'hôte d'accueil du grand restaurant.

Ino : William ?  
William : Pour vous mademoiselle.

Elle saisit la fine carte blanche dans le plateau d'argent et sourit.

 _« Tu as 5 minutes pour mettre ton sublime cul de rouquine sur ma banquette arrière »_

 _Deux_ avertissements...

Ti-Khuan ne s'occupait plus du tout de mettre Ino dans son lit, il avait même considérablement peur d'être trouvé là ou il était.

Les questions se bousculaient dans un incommensurable fouillis dans son cerveau embrouillé.

Elle se leva et laissa William lui enfiler son manteau.

Le jeune Chinois eut un élan d'adrénaline stupide, comme prévu.

Ti-Khuan : Reste-là !  
Ino : Fais pas le con… Je ne suis pas de taille contre toi…

Elle dégagea sa nuque et s'approcha de son interlocuteur avec toute la sensualité dont elle savait faire preuve, qui coupait la moindre parcelle de marge de retrait des hommes dès qu'ils avaient l'enchantement visuel de croiser sa route.

Elle finit son verre d'un coup, savourant la douceur de l'alcool parfaitement dosé sur son palais.

Ino : Dommage que ta réputation soit à la hauteur de ce que tu sembles avoir dans le pantalon parce que ce que tu veux de moi, charnellement et professionnellement, t'es absolument inaccessible…  
Ti-Khuan : Personne ne voudrait de ton cul de salope frigide autour de sa queue !  
Ino: Charmant !

Elle savait qu'il mentait, lui savait qu'il mentait et chaque mot de plus était inutile, elle n'aimait pas perdre du temps.

Pour lui encore moins.

Elle pouffa et regarda sa montre.

Trois minutes.

Balançant doucement son bassin à sa droite, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, déçue de ce genre de rendez vous qui lui avait fait rater une merveilleuse soirée avec sa moitié.

Ti-Khuan : TU RESTE LA !

Elle se retourna lentement, blasée, regardant le pauvre garçon blessé dans son ego, bouillonnant de rage, son front inondé de sueur de la haine la plus aveugle.

Elle sourit en coin, elle connaissait un seul homme qui pouvait, en un regard, créer chez elle un tel ouragan de sensation en un mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres…

 _Un seul._

Mais lui, ne lui donnait même plus envie de rire.

Même son arme braquée sur elle sans aucune sécurité ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Ino : … Pitoyable…

Elle tourna les talons et s'engagea dans le couloir, puis dans le grand hall et longea le luxueux grand patio bleu nuit de l'entrée, soupirant en s'arrêtant prés du grand majordome.

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un à coté de l'autre pendant quelques secondes en attendant qu'un jeune couple ne s'éloigne.

William : Mademoiselle prend encore bien des risques…  
Ino : « _L'homme inoffensif est un danger pour la femme, car la femme se nourrit d'offenses »  
_ William : Lev Aslanovitch Tarassov. _  
_Ino : Vous êtes imbattable…

Il lui tendit pour la seconde fois de la soirée son plateau, un sourire coquin au coin de ses lèvres amusées, qui contenait une plaque de voiturier dorée.

 _ **« Et si l'un de nous deux tombe, l'arbre de nos vies nous gardera loin de l'ombre entre ciel et fruit,. Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre nous serions maudits. Tu seras ma dernière seconde car je suis seule a les entendre les silences. Quand j'en tremble »**_

Ino : Ouah… Une Berline cabriolet classe E...  
William : Monsieur ne s'embête pas si je puis me permettre.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se reprit.

Ino : Oh… William, pouvez vous me…

Il tourna le plateau en lui présentant une cigarette.

Ino : Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Lui laissant pour pourboire un sourire éclatant, elle descendit les escaliers et alla se poster au passage des voituriers.

La sublime voiture noire rutilante se gara parfaitement devant elle.

Elle enclencha la poignée et entra, s'installant sur le cuir bleu en croisant les jambes.

A coté d'elle, un sac de sport noir surplombé d'un briquet.

Elle alluma la cigarette, tira une lattes pour la consommer un minimum et se pencha pour la glisser entre les lèvres de son chauffeur.

Ce dernier souffla dedans et grogna en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Sasori : Avec un tel pourboire...

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire absolument éblouissant.

N'importe qui d'autre le connaissant voyant le roux faire cela se demanderait « Où est celui que je connais ? »

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce privilège.

Elle et leur _merveilleux trésor_ et le monde tournait rond ainsi.

Elle lui sourit et le laissa conduire, ouvrant le sac de sport pour découvrir ses propres affaires et une trousse.

Elle retira la perruque rousse flamboyante, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs dégouliner contre ses reins, retira et jeta ses lentilles vertes pour laisser respirer ses pupilles bleues claires en cherchant dans le sac ses vêtements civils

Sasori : Putain ce que t'es bonne…  
Ino : Est ce que tu me diras un jour qu'un de mes personnages te plait ?  
Sasori : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer la perfection. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi…  
Ino : Et pour ma Vuitton ?  
Sasori : Je me ferais raboter le cul pour Louis mon amour…

Elle se glissa habillement à ses cotés en riant, un slim brut sur ses fesses bombées et un chemisier en soie blanc transparent sans col sur elle.

Le roux fixa la femme de sa vie et se demanda si un jour, elle aussi pourrait lui adresser le sourire éblouissant qui se cachait au coin de ses lèvres rougies par un Chanel hors de prix.

Une fois les louboutin bleu rois enfilés, elle se glissa en travers de ses genoux, appuyant ses épaules à demi couvertes sur le montant de la fenêtre ouverte.

Les cheveux en dehors de la voiture pour leur redonner un peu du volume disparu sous sa perruque.

Sasori : On a du boulot ?  
Ino : Non ! Il est aussi prêt de faire tuer un mafieux que toi d'entrer au couvent  
Sasori : Putain à ce point la…

Elle rit de bon cœur et redressa la tête avant de regarder son si précieux petit bébé.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion de voir le roux aussi sensuellement élégant.

Il portait un pantalon de costume Armani sans pliure gris, une chemise blanche parfaite ouverte jusqu'à son nombril, remontée aux manches, dévoilant son torse absolument divin, de la blancheur et la douceur la plus extrême.

Il regardait la route mais quand il sentit le regard pervers de celle qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur fixé sur ses tétons il ricana de fierté et tourna son visage vers elle, lui souffla sa fumée au visage, ses cheveux mouillés d'avoir couru sous sa casquette de voiturier.

Son visage…

Elle donnerait sa vie pour un regard de cet homme la.

 _ **« Toi tu es mon autre. La force de ma foi, ma faiblesse et ma loi, mon insolence et mon droit. Moi je suis ton autre, si nous n'étions pas d'ici nous serions l'infini. »**_

Ino: Tu sais… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de toi…  
Sasori : J'irais te chercher en enfer.  
Ino : Tu crois que j'irais en enfer ?  
Sasori : Tu brûlerais le paradis…

Elle lui vola sa casquette et l'enfila avant de glisser son visage contre son cou.

Heureuse d'être enfin dans ses bras.

Les journées peuvent être longues, les nuits encore plus…

Mais nuit ou jour, les regrets ne cessent pas, ils dansent devant nos yeux, à nu, et elle doit tout recommencer.

Sasori : Rentons… Tu pourras recommencer demain…  
Ino : Tu feras naître demain ?  
Sasori : Je ferais de mon mieux.

 _ **«Et si l'un de nous deux tombe ? »**_ **& &&**

 **W**

 _ **« Vois ça de l'extérieur. Fonçant droit dans le mur, regardant de ton œil aveugle mais tu ne me connais pas du tout. J'ai été ici trop souvent par le passé et tes larmes n'ont pas d'importance. Je viens seulement lorsque tu cris. Je te l'ai dis. »**_

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir.

La porte d'entrée claqua brusquement alors que Sasuke se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre assignée à son « invité ».

Pas un seul bruit ne filtrait et incapable pour une fois de se fier à ses sens il n'était même pas sûr que l'autre soit encore là.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre grande ouverte, faiblement éclairée par les lumières de la ville et les nombreux éclairs, la première chose qu'il vit fut celui qu'il cherchait malgré lui.

Naruto était de dos, il faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, les yeux rivés sur la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Le leader fit quelques pas dans la chambre, chancelant sans raison et le blond se tourna enfin vers lui, doucement, presque au ralenti.

Il ne semblait ni surpris ni effrayé, seule une profonde tristesse se dégageait de lui et bien que ça le mette hors de lui, l'Uchiwa le scruta dans les moindres détails vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien en un seul morceau.

Le soulagement ressentit lorsqu'il eut finit le crispa et il se mit à rire en se laissant tomber au sol.

Il riait de plus en plus en fort, ses vêtements trempés par l'orage lui collant à la peau et ses cheveux dégoulinant sur la moquette hors de prix mais ça n'avait rien de rire joyeux et l'image qu'il renvoyait était plutôt lugubre.

Son invité n'avait toujours pas réagit et n'était apparemment pas gêné par l'obscurité qui les entourait.

Sasuke affronta enfin son regard alors qu'il se calmait doucement.

Il eut long moment de silence, troublé seulement par le tonnerre et la pluie pendant que l'apaisement gagnait le brun toujours perdu dans les yeux du doré.

Il finit par soupirer en dénouant sa cravate.

-Ca na pas de sens… Souffla-t-il. Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu es ?

Naruto pencha comme à son habitude la tête sur le côté, semblant trouver contrairement à celui qui l'avait posée que la question n'avait rien d'étrange.

-Je suis une poupée. Lâcha-t-il simplement comme si c'était la réponse la plus banale au monde.

Surpris, l'Uchiwa resta muet quelques secondes avant de se tendre à nouveau sans raison apparente.

-Avec laquelle ont peut jouer ?

Le blond ne répondit rien et son hôte se leva doucement en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

 _ **« Gamin ne me suis pas à la maison, tu es juste trop parfait pour mes mains. Si tu choisis de rester, tu vas tout gâcher. J'ai juste envie de te prendre ton innocence. »**_

Le doré recula en le voyant avancer vers lui et le brun sentit toute l'angoisse qu'il dégageait mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Parce que tu vois j'ai passé l'âge des activités pour enfants. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide à quelques pas de son «invité ».

Celui-ci se colla complètement contre la baie vitrée en évitant son regard.

-Quoi, tu ne faisais pas allusion à ce genre de jeux ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton en retirant sa ceinture.

Terrorisé, Naruto hocha négativement la tête, les yeux clos et les bras enroulés entour de son buste.

Sasuke se pencha vers lui, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Tu devrais faire attention aux mots que tu utilises, la plupart des hommes n'aiment pas qu'on les repousse après avoir été invités.

Il posa l'une de ses mains près de sa tête sur la vitre glacée tandis que l'autre remontait lentement le long de son bras dans une caresse aérienne.

Le plus jeune hoqueta en tentant de retenir un cri, alors que des doigts glissaient vers son cou.

-Si tu n'offres pas de tels services, quel genre de poupées peux-tu bien être ? Questionna l'adulte, le nez contre sa nuque. Une cassée dont on s'est débarrassée ?

Naruto sanglota, les joues déjà trempées par les larmes.

-Il faut vraiment que tu enlèves ces fringues. Souffla l'Uchiwa contre sa bouche. Je déteste sentir cette odeur sur toi.

Le doré poussa un petit cri d'effroi en ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour plonger directement dans ceux de son hôte.

Il semblait à deux doigts de la crise de panique et Sasuke serra le poing malgré le sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as absolument rien de ce qu'il faut pour me donner envie de jouer… Lâcha-t-il. Je déteste les gosses !

Il se détacha de lui pour s'éloigner enfin.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Arrête de chialer et va plutôt dans le salon, les autres ne vont pas tarder !

Sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta une dernière fois, semblant hésiter.

-Sinon tu peux aussi…

Il marqua une légère pause avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa veste qu'il avait laissé tomber avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de la jeter vers le blond.

-Tu peux aussi prendre ça et partir pendant que je serais sous la douche ! Lança-t-il. Mon manteau est dans le couloir et le gardien t'accueillera jusqu'à la fin de l'orage ! Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Il entra précipitamment dans sa salle de bain en claquant brutalement la porte, laissant enfin ressortir sa rage.

-Quoi tu es en colère ? Hurla-t-il en croisant son reflet. Et bien moi aussi figure toi, je suis même hors de moi !

Il brisa le miroir du poing en tentant d'ignorer les sanglots de Naruto qu'il entendait parfaitement.

-Tu penses que je n'avais pas le droit ? Poursuivit-il sur le même ton. Mais c'est toi qui l'as amené ici ! Toi qui accours à ses pieds comme un vulgaire chien de compagnie !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le marbre des éviers avant qu'il n'envoie valser au sol tous les produits de l'étagère juste au dessus.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce gosse et rien ne m'empêche si je le veux d'aller l'éventrer sur le champ ! Cria-t-il. Et puis bordel pourquoi il n'a pas encore foutu le camp ?

Les sanglots du doré lui semblaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus clairs et surtout de plus en plus insupportables.

Il porta les mains à ses oreilles en grimaçant pour tenter de leur échapper avant d'allumer la musique à fond.

-Je lui offre l'occasion de s'enfuir alors pourquoi est-il encore là ? Grinça-t-il. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me torture ?!

 _ **« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Ai-je réalisé tes rêves ? Tu es assis dans un coin, te demandant dans quoi tu es tombé. Tu te fais mal et tu ne comprends pas que tes larmes n'ont pas d'importance. Je viens seulement lorsque tu cris. Je te l'ai dis. »**_

Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les doigts enfoncés dans la moquette, toujours incapable de calmer ses pleurs.

Bien que sa nouvelle vie ressemblait à une fuite permanente il y avait vite pris goût et se retrouver de nouveau dans une situation de captivité, de nouveau dans la peau d'une « poupée » lui paraissait insoutenable.

Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça !

Il s'était battu pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça et ce soir…

 _« -Hey ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux protéger ma princesse ! Si cet asocial est ton dragon alors je serais ton chevalier !  
-Chevalier ?  
-Il en faut toujours un non? J'avoue que je me serais plus vu dans le rôle du cracheur de feu mais puisqu'il se contente d'être un bouclier je serais celui qui ira au combat ! »_

Il était tellement tenté de fuir !

De se précipiter dans le couloir et de courir sous la pluie sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus !

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, pour faciliter le travail des flammes il devait bouger le moins possible.

 _« -Si un jour le dragon faillit à sa mission et que tu te retrouve seul, je viendrais te chercher. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit du globe ou je ne te retrouverais pas, alors si ça arrive il te suffira de m'attendre là où tu es. »_

-Et d'être fort… Souffla Naruto enfin calmé.

Il se leva doucement en essuyant ses joues.

Oui, il savait que son chevalier ne tarderait pas à le retrouver parce que contrairement à ce que pensait son hôte aucun d'entre eux n'était défaillant.

Poupées brisées certes mais poupées dangereuses avant tout.

Il s'étira en respirant profondément pour évacuer toute la tension engendrée avant de ramasser doucement l'enveloppe au sol.

Il hoqueta en voyant qu'elle était pleine de grosses coupures.

La somme lui sauta aux yeux sans qu'il n'ait à fournir d'effort et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi cet homme lui donnait autant d'argent en lui laissant l'occasion de fuir au lieu l'utiliser ou de le vendre ?

Est-ce que son instinct était conscient qu'il ne lui apporterait que des problèmes ?

Il secoua la tête, légèrement contrarié.

Est-ce qu'il allait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir fuis ? Allait-il le mettre dehors ?

 _« Suis toujours ce que tu ressens ! Moi je miserais ma vie sur une de tes prédictions ! »_

Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'engageait prudemment vers le couloir.

Il sursauta en entendant les bruits venant du fond mais continua courageusement sur sa lancée pour rejoindre le salon.

Pendant ce temps l'Uchiwa continuait de passer ses nerfs sur sa salle de bain transformée en champ de bataille.

-Non ! NON je ne le retiendrais pas ! Cracha-t-il en se précipitant sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Soit il est vivant loin d'ici soit c'est un cadavre !

Sasuke tentait de se concentrer uniquement sur la musique et l'eau glacée sur sa peau pour ne pas céder aux pulsions qui l'habitaient.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du mal à _l'autre_ , au contraire ils s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendus mais aujourd'hui toute leur osmose semblait partir en fumé.

Celui censé être son meilleur ami et soutien en toute circonstance était en train de se transformer en ennemi à combattre.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre, c'est toi ! Gronda-t-il en tapant dans le mur de la douche. TU ENTENDS ? JE VAIS BIEN !

Il tapa encore, de plus en plus fort malgré le sang et ses os brisés jusqu'à ce qu'un coup plus puissant ne casse carrément le marbre.

-Je ne sais pas ce tu as avec ce gamin mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser museler !

 _ **« Le destin ça n'existe pas, tu es le seul à blâmer pour être resté. Je te l'ai dis. Gamin ne me suis pas à la maison, tu es juste trop parfait pour mes mains. Si tu choisis de rester, tu vas tout gâcher. J'ai juste envie de te prendre ton innocence. Juste envie de te prendre ton innocence. »**_

 **W**

Naruto s'était timidement installé sur un coin de la moquette du salon et Cerbères avait rapidement retrouvé sa place sur ses genoux.

Le blond, appréciant la présence et tendresse que le chat lui apportait, le câlinait avec plaisir, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-J'en connais un qui craquerait totalement s'il te voyait ! Souffla-t-il doucement avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne lui échappe.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, écrasant presque Cerbères qui bondit avec grâce avant de se tourner vers lui, curieux de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son nouvel ami.

Le doré se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, ses deux mains fermement appuyées de chaque côté de son crâne.

Quelques secondes après, Sasuke était debout à quelques pas de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna ce dernier, oscillant toujours entre inquiétude et colère.

Son invité gémit à nouveau avant de se mettre à genoux pour tenter de se relever.

-Où est ce que tu as mal ? Insista le leader en retenant son envie de se précipiter.

Il serrait les poings, partagé entre l'inquiétude de _l'autre_ qui l'inondait et _sa propre_ colère d'être submergé par des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

La douleur qui émanait du blond se calma enfin et celui-ci se mit doucement debout sous le regard attentif de son hôte.

Naruto voulut relever la tête vers l'adulte, mais le grognement soudain de ce dernier l'en empêcha.

Il tressaillit, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, avant de comprendre en voyant les taches sur la moquette claire et sans aucun doute hors de prix.

Il saignait du nez.

Il s'essuya rapidement avec la manche de son pull, les yeux toujours fixés sur les auréoles rouges à ses pieds.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de bondir en arrière, les deux mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger des coups.

Troublé le brun se figea sans un mot tandis que son estomac se contractait à nouveau.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence total jusqu'à ce que Cerbères ne vienne se frotter contre les jambes du blond qui se reprit doucement.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'Uchiwa, la tête baissée et les mains serrées sur son sweat.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il. Je ne devrais pas fuir une punition.

Le leader sortit enfin de sa torpeur, il détailla un instant son interlocuteur avant de s'éloigner un peu en soupirant de frustration.

-Tu… tu penses que j'allais te frapper pour ça ?

Il rit légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle un salaud et je l'assume, je n'en ai pas honte. Expliqua-t-il. Mais crois moi, si un jour je levais la main sur un gosse sans aucune raison je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.  
-Et crois moi, il adore se regarder dans le miroir ! Lança Shino qui venait d'entrer avec Kiba et Neji.

Sasuke souffla face à la remarque avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Vous êtes en retard !  
-Attend tu es parti sans un mot comme une furie ! Rétorqua le chirurgien. Il pleuvait donc on est venu en voiture, pas besoin de se la jouer sauvage comme toi.

Kiba pouffa en ôtant sa veste mouillée et son compagnon attrapa immédiatement le vêtement en le poussant vers le salon.

-Installe-toi au chaud, je vais chercher une serviette.

Le psychiatre obéit et Neji jeta son blouson sur le porte manteau en grimaçant.

-Je vais vomir ! Souffla-t-il en suivant Shino des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

Il s'avança doucement, les sourcils froncés avant de se figer en croisant le regard particulier du blond.

C'était la deuxième fois ce soir qu'il faisait face à un tel regard, la deuxième fois qu'il ressentait cette impression étrange et presque irréelle.

Il grogna en repensant au jeune homme qui l'avait provoqué plus tôt dans la soirée et à la trahison de Hidoshi mais rapidement la main de son leader lui broyant la gorge le sortit de ses souvenirs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix froide.  
-Désolé patron, ce n'était pas contre…contre… C'est qui d'abord ?

L'Uchiwa roula des yeux avant de relâcher le « sale gosse » en secouant légèrement la tête.

-On en parlera plus tard. Répondit-t-il simplement.  
-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur. Souffla le nouvel arrivé en souriant. Je m'appelle Neji et toi ?  
-C'est bébé Naruto ! Lança Shino en revenant avec une pile de serviette. Et lui là c'est le branleur de la famille et accessoirement lieutenant de Sasuke !  
-Comment ça accessoirement ?  
-Bah on a le droit de se demander si le patron avait toute sa tête en te confiant ce rôle non ? Répondit tranquillement le médecin en séchant les cheveux de son compagnon.  
-Sérieux, se faire charrier par une jalouse excentrique...Siffla Neji en ébouriffant les siens trempés.

Le doré le détailla avec attention, appréciant ce qu'il dégageait.

Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel et magnétique chez le jeune homme, une beauté sauvage qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

 _« Tout à fait son genre »_ Pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

L'Uchiwa qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène gronda avant de balancer une serviette à la figure de son lieutenant.

-Je t'interdis de mouiller mon salon !

Shino rit peu discrètement en tendant un gant de toilette humide à Naruto.

-Pour ton nez.

Le blond eut un petit mouvement de tête pour le remercier puis il essuya doucement son sang sous le regard attentif de Sasuke.

Ce dernier semblait à nouveau en plein combat intérieur et Kiba suivait le sourire aux lèvres les différentes émotions qui se peignaient sur son visage.

Finalement il sembla se décider et ôta d'un geste vif son pull qu'il tendit à son invité sans le regarder vraiment.

-Enfile ça ! Lança-t-il. Entre l'odeur du sang et celle de l'autre gamin j'ai des envies de meurtre !

Kiba et son compagnon se mordirent la langue pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun commentaire et Neji observa avec attention son leader.

-Il porte les fringues de Jun non ? Remarqua-t-il enfin.  
-Les seuls vêtements à peu près à sa taille. Répondit simplement le psychiatre.  
-Mais Sasuke semble plutôt contre… Ajouta Shino en souriant.  
-C'est l'odeur ! Grogna le brun.  
-Oh ça je sais que c'est une question d'odeur… Sourit son ami.

Naruto mit fin à leur chamaillerie en enlevant son sweat et immédiatement ils se retournèrent tous en dehors de Neji qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses ainés agissaient comme s'ils étaient en présence d'une fille totalement nue.

Il grimaça légèrement. Non même devant une femme totalement dévêtue ils n'auraient pas agit de la sorte.

Son leader le sortit brutalement de ses pensés lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à se tourner aussi.

-Est-ce qu'on va m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
-Plus tard !  
-Pour l'instant il faut qu'on parle un peu avec Naru. Déclara Kiba en souriant. Tu veux bien ?

L'adolescent se fit la réflexion que la question était stupide car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il se contenta de pencher comme à son habitude la tête sur le côté.

Comme toujours le psychiatre suivit le mouvement et il sourit en sentant Neji faire de même.

-Bon alors trois cafés, un thé et un chocolat c'est bon ? Questionnant Shino en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Personne n'eut d'objection et il prit ça pour un oui.

-Assied toi, n'ai pas peur. Lança doucement son compagnon au doré en s'installant autour de la table du salon.

 **W**

Kiba but une gorgée de café avant de se tourner vers Naruto, sentant l'impatience grandissante de son leader.

-Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre un peu plus, tu comprends ?

Ils sentirent tous l'adolescent se tendre alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir au bout de longues secondes, Neji intervint pour mettre fin au silence pesant.

-Hey tu es avec nous mini-truc ?!

Le doré papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de les poser sur lui et Kiba sourit en se disant que même le sale gosse avait succombé à leur invité.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bien trop apaisant chez le jeune homme…

Enfin sauf pour leur leader !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
-Et bien pour commencer ton nom de famille tout simplement. Répondit le psychiatre qui ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.  
-Uzumaki…  
-Génial! S'exclama Neji. Je ne veux pas dire mais un nom moins répondu nous aurait facilité les choses !

Naruto baissa doucement la tête et Sasuke lança un regard assassin à son lieutenant.

Un regard qu'il décrypta très bien et qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme _« encore un mot et je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents »_

Sentant que le brun était fébrile, Kiba choisit d'entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez Kabuto ?  
-Kabuto ?! Hurla Neji. Attend tu veux dire que le gosse est  
-La ferme ! Gronda l'Uchiwa.

Le lieutenant se tut en attrapant rapidement sa tasse et Kiba poursuivit.

-Tu es resté longtemps chez lui ?  
-Il m'a trouvé il y a quatorze jours, treize heures et vingt-huit minutes.  
-Et bien ça c'est précis !  
-Trouvé ? Reprit Shino avec intérêt.

Le doré joua un instant avec les manches trop longues de son pull avant de répondre sur un ton neutre.

-J'étais perdu.

Le chirurgien voulait insister pour en apprendre plus mais son compagnon l'en empêcha, sentant que ça ne ferait que braquer leur invité.

-Et comment ça c'est passé avec lui ? Poursuivit-t-il. Est-ce qu'il a…est ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

-Il a été violent ? Est-ce qu'il t'a  
-Arrête ! L'interrompit sèchement Sasuke, les poings serrés.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, il **refusait** de savoir !

L'histoire de ce gosse il l'a connaissait par cœur, elle était semblable à celles de centaines d'autres et il s'en foutait !

Que _l'autre_ aille se faire foutre !

Pourquoi voulait-il autant savoir ? Et pourquoi craignait-il à ce point la réponse ?

Des gamins comme lui il en avait déjà croisé plein et ça n'avait jamais créé de conflit entre eux, jamais chamboulé sa vie.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce garçon là ?

-Non… Souffla Naruto doucement. Il a été plutôt gentil.

L'Uchiwa se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise.

-GENTIL ! Hurla-t-il. Ce mec tue des gens pour revendre leurs organes, enlève des gosses pour les vendre aux pires pervers de la planète et toi tu viens me dire qu'il est gentil ?!

Le doré tira un peu plus sur ses manches et Kiba jeta un regard insistant à son leader avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent.

-Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas tout nous dire ça me va mais pour Kabuto on sait de quoi il est capable et on sait qu'il est tout sauf gentil.  
-Je sais que Kabuto est tel que vous le décrivez et même plus, seulement moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre de lui.

Sasuke grogna de nouveau en tapant sur la table tandis que Kiba et Shino se remettaient peu à peu de leur surprise d'entendre une phrase aussi longue sortirent de la bouche du plus jeune.

-Pas à se plaindre… Répéta le brun qui tentait de retenir la colère de l'autre. Pas à se plaindre.

Neji était horripilé par le calme des deux amoureux et touché par la rage de son leader.

Il avait l'air torturé par quelque chose et le voir dans cet état lui était insupportable.

Sans compter que lui aussi voulait savoir ce que cet enfoiré de Kabuto avait fait subir à Naru.

-Mais il t'a touché, caressé, pris contre ta volonté ? Demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Cria L'Uchiwa.  
-Au moins c'est clair…  
-Non. Lâcha simplement le doré.

Les autres restèrent quelques secondes sans réagir et l'adolescent sentit immédiatement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le croyait.

-Il est peut être plus qu'un jouet pour se soulager. Lança une voix grave et profonde.

Personne ne parut vraiment surpris de l'intervention, et un homme à la longue chevelure blonde, parfaitement mis en valeur dans une chemise cintrée blanche et un jeans de créateur fit son entré dans le salon.

-Oh Dei, tu es déjà au courant ? Lança Shino.  
-On a déjà reçu une vingtaine de coups de fils de Kabuto. Répondit l'autre. Ton père veut te voir. Ajouta-t-il simplement à l'attention du leader.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de ramasser sa chaise pour se rasseoir.

-Pourquoi tu fuyais si tu trouves l'autre enfoiré si « gentil » ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto.  
-Je ne fuyais pas.  
-Tu ne….

Sasuke laissa sa phrase en suspend, tentant de ne pas crier à nouveau.

-Il y avait deux hommes armés qui te couraient après ! Poursuivit-il. Tu t'es jeté sous les roues de ma voiture !  
-Et toi tu l'as juste ramené ici ? S'exclama Neji presque choqué.  
-J'avais quelque chose à faire. Souffla l'adolescent.  
-Évidemment ! Railla le brun. Tu voulais prendre l'air ? Faire du shopping ?  
-C'était très dangereux. Tempera Kiba.  
-Il y a plus important que le danger…

Neji sourit.

-Ohhhh je vois ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était pour une histoire de cœur !

La seconde d'après il se retrouva avec un poignard entre les doigts.

Poignard lancé par Shino et qu'il venait de rattraper avant qu'il ne se loge dans son épaule.

Il regarda l'arme en soupirant, lassé par cette habitude qu'avait son ainé pour faire taire les gens.

-Je…je devais le faire ! Intervint Naruto. C'était vital.

Il était clairement mal à l'aise voire angoissé et l'on sentait qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de s'étendre plus longtemps sur la raison de sa « promenade ».

-Et une fois ton « truc » fait, tu comptais retourner chez Kabuto ? Questionna l'Uchiwa.

L'adolescent observa un instant les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur le torse de son hôte, des blessures faites par des armes blanches, des armes à feu, des traces de brûlures et de torture…

Il haussa les épaules et l'autre se crispa de nouveau.

-S'il ne te dit pas ce que tu veux, il te suffit d'en parler directement avec Kabuto ! Lança Deidara tranquillement allongé dans le canapé, un bouquin entre les mains. De toute façon on est à deux doigts de le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Kiba tenta à nouveau de calmer les choses.

-L'essentiel c'est que tu n'aie rien Naru. Déclara-t-il. Après tout, s'il ne t'a pas fais de mal, il faut s'en réjouir.

Shino se tourna vers son leader.

-Oui, c'est l'essentiel. Ajouta-t-il en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.

Cerbères choisit ce moment pour bondir sur la table juste en face du doré et machinalement tous les autres s'éloignèrent légèrement du « monstre »

Le blond sourit en caressant l'animal qui ronronna de plaisir sous le regard ahuris de Neji.

Mais Deidara ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-C'est pour ça que l'autre dégénéré le veut ! S'exclama-t-il. Il doit savoir dompter les monstres et autre abomination de ce genre !

Le commentaire parut sortir Shino de sa torpeur qui se tourna rapidement vers l'adolescent.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Kabuto va vraiment essayer de te récupérer.  
-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Lâcha-t-il simplement.  
-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as confiance en tes charmes toi ! Rit Neji.

Naruto soupira doucement avant de baisser la tête vers le chat qui lui léchouilla le bout du nez.

-Mais c'est étrange, s'il ne te baise pas pourquoi te garde-t-il ? Questionna Deidara d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi te poursuit-il ?  
-Dei n'a pas tord sur ce coup là ! Approuva le lieutenant.

L'adolescent plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui se sentit incapable de détourner les yeux tandis que l'autre semblait avoir accès à la moindre parcelle de son esprit.

-Sans doute pour son égo… Lâcha-t-il simplement en « libérant » l'adulte.

Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Ok, disons qu'il a un égo surdimensionné et ne supporte pas que Sasuke lui vole quelque chose qu'il considère à lui, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il t'a gardé jusqu'à maintenant.

Le doré visiblement peu à l'aise, frotta doucement sa joue contre les poils doux du chat en lui grattant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas…Souffla-t-il. C'est juste que… j'aimante les gens.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Lança Shino dans un sourire stupide, les coudes sur la table et la tête calée entre ses deux mains.

Sasuke grogna, le sortant ainsi de sa contemplation.

Il toussota légèrement avant de balancer sa petite cuillère sur Neji qui avait comme lui un peu plus tôt les yeux rivés sur leur invité.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça toi ! Hooligan !  
-Yah ! Cria le brun en se frottant le front.  
-Va falloir retravailler tes réflexes ! Lança le chirurgien d'un ton moqueur.

Kiba sourit mais rapidement Deidara les ramena à des choses plus sérieuses.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on est censé faire de lui au fait ? Questionna-t-il. Parce qu'apparemment il ne va pas nous rapporter d'argent donc pourquoi est-il encore là ?

L'Uchiwa se servit une nouvelle tasse de café en soupirant.

Il devait d'abord s'expliquer auprès de son père et surtout se mettre à peu près d'accord avec _l'autre_ pour pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Le psychiatre lui semblait avoir un plan déjà bien définit.

-Naru, j'ai vu l'état de ton corps et je… Je me pose des questions, puis j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur tes origines, ta famille.

Le doré se crispa complètement et le leader releva immédiatement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Lança-t-il. Et je… je n'ai plus de parents !

Kiba lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui t'es arrivé, je ne vais pas te forcer. Expliqua-t-il. Je veux juste pouvoir retrouver tes proches et te ramener à eux sain et sauf.

Les mains de l'adolescent délaissèrent le chat pour se crisper sur la nappe alors qu'il se mordait fortement les lèvres.

Sasuke sentit son ventre et son estomac se contracter au point de lui donner envie de vomir, alors qu'une forte sensation de panique envahissait la pièce.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui ! On en apprendra pas plus ! Déclara-t-il en se levant. De toute façon, je dois aller voir mon père et je vous rappelle que vous avez tous un job !

Shino regarda sa montre.

-Cinq heure dix ! S'exclama-t-il. Oh mon dieu je dois être au bloc dans trois heures !

Il attrapa la main de Kiba en se levant puis se précipita vers la porte en criant « à bébé Naru » qu'il viendrait le voir très vite.

Le psychiatre salua discrètement le petit groupe en se laissant entrainer avec le sourire par son compagnon survolté.

Neji secoua la tête d'un air dépité avant de finir sa tasse de café et de se lever pour enfiler son blouson.

-Je vais aller faire un tour chez les flics pour voir s'ils n'ont rien du côté des personnes disparues. Expliqua-t-il à son leader en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
-Évite de te retrouver derrière les barreaux ! Lança Deidara les yeux rivés sur son livre. Je doute que Shika apprécie d'aller de récupérer une fois de plus là bas !

Neji lui offrit un charmant doigt d'honneur avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Sasuke soupira, soulagé de retrouver un peu de calme.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas dire à ton père ? Le questionna Deidara

L'autre lui jeta un regard appuyé.

-On part dans dix minutes ! Répondit-il avant de pointer du doigt Naruto. Et toi va dormir ! Une nuit blanche c'est mauvais à ton âge !

Le blond rit doucement pendant que l'adolescent quittait le salon et l'Uchiwa lui arracha son livre des mains.

-Rend toi utile, débarrasse !

 **W**

Fugaku Uchiwa observa son fils avec attention, son regard sombre et son visage impassible ne trahissaient aucune de ses pensés sur ce que venait de lui exposer son fils.

Pourtant il était surpris, intrigué et impatient.

Mais ça, seule sa femme aurait pu le sentir.

Sasuke avait tenté d'expliquer les circonstances de sa « rencontre » avec Naruto le plus calmement possible en essayant d'être comme à son habitude détaché et froid mais il savait parfaitement que son père n'était pas dupe.

Son comportement était tout sauf habituel et il n'avait pas la moindre explication à fournir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de _l'autre_ tout de suite au risque de voir ses parents partirent encore dans une de leurs théories farfelues et moyenâgeuses.

Cela faisait bientôt une minute qu'il avait finit son histoire et son père n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as emmené cet étranger au lieu de laisser les hommes de Kabuto se charger de ça ! Intervint Takuya, l'un des bras droit de son père.  
-Il est rentré dans ma voiture, je n'allais pas ignorer ça !  
-Il n'a provoqué aucun dégât non ? Poursuivit l'autre. Au pire tu aurais pu régler le problème avec Kabuto. Rien ne justifie cet enlèvement.  
-Je ne l'ai pas enlevé ! Siffla Sasuke en tentant de garder son calme.

Takuya soupira face à ce qu'il estimait être de la mauvaise foi avant de continuer.

-Qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait ! Il nous suffit de le ramener et d'offrir au crépuscule une baisse de charge pour les cinq prochains mois.  
-Je le garde. Intervint simplement le brun.  
-PARDON ?!  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre à Kabuto !

Le bras droit était tellement surpris par le comportement inhabituel de l'héritier qu'il resta quelques secondes figé de stupeur, incapable de savoir si l'autre était vraiment sérieux.

Il finit par se reprendre en baissant les yeux vers le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Et bien Jun Geum pense qu'il rapporterait beaucoup d'argent, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour briser les règles ?  
-Jun Geum ? Reprit le plus jeune en serrant les dents.  
-Depuis qu'elle a vu les photos elle  
-Quelles photos ?!

Fugaku réagit enfin, il tendit le bras vers Takuya pour attraper le dossier que ce dernier avait entre les mains avant de le déposer grand ouvert sur la table.

Mais au lieu de regarder les photos, il préféra se concentrer sur le visage de son fils et la colère contenue qui s'y peignait.

Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur les images de Naruto prises dans son appartement, à son insu et un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

-Deidara… Souffla-t-il en serrant les poings.  
-N'est-il pas un peu jeune ? Questionna son père.  
-Son apparence peu porter à confusion mais il a déjà dix sept ans. Répondit Takuya. Jun Geum dit qu'elle peut le former jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur.

Sasuke ne sut pas exactement comment il s'était retrouvé à bloquer le corps du bras droit de son père contre l'une des poutres apparentes du grand bureau, ses deux mains autour de sa gorge, mais il était évident qu'une fois de plus cette colère n'était pas la sienne et que l'autre avait cette fois ci réussit à totalement prendre le contrôle.

Il n'était pas fier de s'être laissé dépasser mais c'était plus fort que lui, toutes les images que son esprit lui envoyait ne faisait qu'accroitre la rage qui grondait en lui.

Imaginer Naruto offert à tous ces hommes…

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse le vendre ! Gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise.  
-Et bien, tu dois te faire vraiment vieux pour te laisser maitriser aussi facilement par un gosse qui a la moitié de ton âge ! Lança une voix douce mais ferme.

Sasuke se tourna immédiatement vers la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et comme toujours son regard glissa vers son père.

Il était à chaque fois fasciné par les changements d'émotions qui s'opérait sur le visage de ce dernier lorsque son épouse était près de lui.

Comme toujours il ne fut pas déçu, Fugaku releva la tête vers sa compagne, le regard chargé d'amour alors qu'une sensation d'apaisement se dégageait de lui, irradiant tout le salon.

-Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se levant pour aller vers elle.  
-Vous avez une discussion importante sans moi.  
-Ton fils a jugé que c'était sans intérêt.  
-Tu sais parfaitement que dans ce genre de cas, mon fils est un idiot !

Reprenant ses esprits, l'idiot en question relâcha Takuya.

-Mikoto, ma chérie… Souffla Fugaku en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse. Ne me fais pas la tête, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais caché une telle chose.

Malgré les années et l'habitude, Sasuke resté surpris par la douce dépendance de son père, cette impression que malgré toute sa force et sa puissance un seul mot de sa femme suffirait à le briser définitivement.

Depuis toujours ses parents lui répétaient que ce n'était pas juste une « impression » mais il refusait d'y croire.

Bien que comme celle de Shino et Kiba ou encore celle de Shika a une époque leur relation lui ait toujours parue magique et évidente il refusait de croire en cette _évidence_.

Mikoto sourit doucement face au petit air triste de son mari avant de caresser tendrement sa nuque.

Le couple se regarda un instant dans les yeux, semblant communiquer à leur façon jusqu'à ce que Fugaku ne dépose un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

Cette dernière finit par se détacher pour se rapprocher de la table et regarder les photos du dossier, son mari juste derrière elle.

Leur fils s'avança vers eux.

-Je suis désolé. Lança-t-il en s'inclinant. Mon comportement est inacceptable, je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme.  
-Tu crois ? Répondit sa mère sans lever la tête.  
-C'est inhabituel de te voir agir ainsi. Poursuivit son père. Tu ne sembles d'ailleurs plus très en accord avec toi-même…

Sasuke souffla doucement, sentant qu'ils étaient déjà lancés sur la voix des théories farfelues.

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton instinct, alors c'est toi qui es en tord. Ajouta Mikoto en lui souriant, la main tendue vers lui.

Il l'attrapa sans hésiter et se laissa enlacer.

-Si tu ne l'écoutes pas, tu ne pourras pas trouver l'apaisement. Souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de se détacher.

Il acquiesça doucement.

-Que vas-tu faire de lui si tu ne veux ni le rendre à Kabuto ni le confier à Jun Geum ? Questionna son père.  
-Le garder… Lâcha-t-il presque malgré lui.  
-Comment ça le garder ? S'exclama Takuya.

Le plus jeune soupira, comme épuisé.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je…Je vais juste prendre un peu…

Il s'arrêta encore, pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre avant de finalement abandonner.

-Prendre soin de lui un moment.

Takuya, les yeux exorbités, ouvrit la bouche pour finir par la refermer ahuri par les mots de l'héritier.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire qu'il souhaitait s'occuper d'un étranger ?

-Tu veux…Tu…Toi personnellement…Toi tu… Balbutia-t-il, sans remarquer le regard amusé de Mikoto. De quelqu'un qui n'est pas des nôtres ?

Sasuke l'ignora, il resta concentré sur ses parents, l'air déterminé.

-S'il vous plait ! S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant à nouveau. Confiez-moi Naruto !

Un léger silence prit place alors que plus personne ne bougeait.

-Peu m'importe la façon dont tu règles les choses avec Kabuto, mais je ne veux ni guerre ni perte de bénéfice ! Lança finalement son père en s'éloignant, son épouse accrochée à son bras.

Bien que surpris Takuya ne put rien dire, obligé de se ranger derrière l'avis de son leader tandis que Sasuke toujours incliné remerciait ses parents.

-Tu crois que l'on va enfin pouvoir lui confier le clan ? Demanda Fugaku une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Mikoto se contenta de sourire, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son mari, les photos du blond en tête.

 **W**

Shikamaru se laissa guider par la délicieuse odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines.

Épuisé, l'esprit encore tourné vers le travail il pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement, pressé par son estomac affamé.

Il retira sa veste, desserra sa cravate en grimaçant, impatient d'être plus à l'aise avant de se figer à quelques pas de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son cerveau ne se reconnecte et qu'il prenne conscience que l'alléchante odeur qui l'avait attiré n'était pas habituelle tout comme la présence de l'adolescent installé aux fourneaux.

Le petit blond se tourna doucement, craintif et il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux avant de détailler son visage avec attention.

-Ok, Sasuke s'est mit aux mecs… Souffla-t-il en posant ses affaires sur le comptoir. Remarque, je peux comprendre qu'il ait craqué.

Il sourit, amusé par la situation alors que le jeune homme en face de lui semblait brusquement se détendre.

Surpris par un si rapide changement d'émotions Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard que lui lançait le doré.

Exactement comme s'il regardait quelqu'un de perdu de vu depuis longtemps, comme s'il le reconnaissait.

Seulement il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu l'adolescent avant aujourd'hui…

-J'ai du mal à croire que le Boss t'ai amené ici. Enchaina-t-il. Il t'a vraiment dit que tu pouvais rester ?

Naruto se contenta de sortir une tasse pour lui servir un café et il s'installa avec plaisir.

-Tu es un cadeau qu'on lui a fait ? Poursuivit-t-il. Ou alors…Oh tu es la raison du harcèlement téléphonique de Dei! S'exclama-t-il finalement. Le bijou volé à Kabuto !

Le doré le regarda simplement et il se sentit tressaillir, l'autre le regardait comme s'il avait de la peine pour lui, comme s'il connaissait ses pires douleurs et qu'il compatissait.

Un demi sucre glissé dans sa boisson le sortit de ses pensés et il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Comment sais-tu que je bois mon café comme ça ?

Il sourit encore, comme si c'était naturel, oubliant cette étrange sensation, ce pressentiment venu de nul part, se répétant comme toujours que tout allait bien.

Parce qu'il allait bien, il allait _parfaitement_ bien.

Les yeux vairons étaient fixés sur sa main inconsciemment crispée sur sa tasse mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, occupé à se convaincre qu'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même.

-Tu as des yeux magiques ? Continua-t-il. Remarque, c'est le minimum pour que Sasuke t'accueille chez lui.

Une assiette pleine se posa juste sous son nez l'interrompant brusquement.

Sans plus attendre, Shikamaru plongea directement sa fourchette dans son bacon, rattrapé par sa faim.

Satisfait Naruto retourna à ses fourneaux, laissant l'adulte profiter de son petit déjeuner.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas très bavard, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je serais là pour le diner ! S'exclama finalement le brun une fois son assiette vide. Sasuke a tout mon soutien s'il veut t'adopter !

L'adolescent eut à nouveau ce regard intense, peiné, qui semblait lui demander pourquoi il s'évertuait à surjouer l'engouement et encore une fois il se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette impression que l'autre lisait parfaitement en lui.

Il voulut l'affronter et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, mais rapidement il se sentit envahir par une nostalgie douloureuse alors que de vieux souvenirs d'une époque _réellement_ heureuse lui revenaient en mémoire.

Des odeurs, des rires, des baisers enflammés, des mots d'amour tendres et des étreintes passionnées.

Il secoua la tête pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus loin, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux et la peine lui enserrer la gorge.

Il se releva avec maladresse, chancelant presque, les mains crispées sur le comptoir et Naruto laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue avant de détourner le regard, le libérant enfin.

Shikamaru tenta de reprendre contenance, redevenant doucement maitre de lui-même.

-Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

 **W**

Sasuke envoya son poing directement dans la figure de Deidara qui se retrouva collé contre les parois de l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient juste de s'ouvrir.

Le brun entra à son tour, appuya sur le dernier étage avant de se tourner vers son ami qui grimaçait de douleur face à son nez et sa mâchoire cassés.

-Rebonjour à toi aussi ! Souffla-t-il en essuyant son sang.

Le leader le plaqua brutalement contre le grand miroir qui se brisa en milles morceaux sous la violence du choc.

-Qui t'a permis de prendre des photos dans mon appartement en secret ? Demanda-t-il hors de lui.  
-On ne connait pas ce gamin, je devais en parler à Takuya ! Je devais être sûr que  
-Qui te l'a permis ?! Cria l'autre en appuyant sur sa clavicule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise.  
-Personne… Siffla le blond les dents serrées.

L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas calmé, ni satisfait par la réponse.

-Rappel moi pour qui tu travailles ? Questionna-t-il en reculant doucement.  
-Je ne t'ai pas trahi !  
-POUR QUI ?! Hurla le brun alors que son poing s'enfonçait dans le ventre de Deidara.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau dans un bruit aigüe et agaçant alors que Shikamaru se tenait juste devant l'ascenseur, prêt à entrer.

Il observa les deux autres sans broncher, comme si la scène n'avait rien d'extraordinaire avant d'avancer doucement pour bloquer la fermeture automatique.

\- Si t'as l'intention de mettre un prix sur ton intégrité, va sucer les bonnes personnes et dégage de ma vue ! Cracha Sasuke  
-Je suis TON bras droit ! Cria à son tour le blond en se relevant. Je dirige la zone nord de TON territoire et bien que Fugaku soit notre alpha tu es le seul que je sers !

Shikamaru s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'une des portes.

-Et bien voilà, rien ne vaut une bonne discussion! Lança-t-il. Et maintenant on se tombe dans les bras, vous foutez encore sur la gueule ou je peux aller empêcher l'autre enfoiré de juge Nam de mettre mon client et accessoirement l'un des nôtres en taule ?

Sasuke attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendait l'avocat en sortant de l'ascenseur et celui-ci lui frappa l'épaule en souriant.

-Tu redescends ou tu sors ? Demanda-t-il à Deidara qui finissait de faire disparaitre toute trace de sang de son visage.

Le blond se recoiffa rapidement avant de sortir à son tour en saluant d'un geste de la tête son ami.

-Au fait Sasuke, je serais là pour le diner sans faute ! Lança-t-il au brun qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans son appartement. En plus d'être canon ta moitié est un vrai cordon bleu !

Le leader grogna avant de se rendre compte que la douce odeur de nourriture venait bien de chez lui pour une fois.

Personne n'avait utilisé la cuisine depuis…

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers l'ascenseur, se demandant si ça n'avait pas été trop éprouvant pour Shikamaru avant d'entrer pour rejoindre rapidement la cuisine.

Naruto était encore aux fourneaux.

Il avait cuisiné toute la matinée pour s'occuper l'esprit et espérer convaincre le propriétaire des lieux de ne pas à nouveau lui demander de partir.

Une seule journée de plus au même endroit, c'était une chance de plus d'être retrouvé rapidement.

Puis maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de cuisiner pour Shikamaru…

Sasuke se demanda d'abord s'il ne rêvait pas en voyant l'adolescent face à ses casseroles, poêles et marmites avant d'observer le naturel avec lequel il évoluait dans sa cuisine.

C'était étrange de voir cette pièce aussi vivante.

Il se rapprocha en toussotant, presque mal à l'aise de le déranger et le blond sursauta en se tournant brusquement.

A nouveau l'adulte scruta son invité dans les moindres détails, vérifiant instinctivement qu'il allait bien avant de prendre conscience de son comportement.

L'agacement fit rapidement son apparition et il serra les poings en tournant le dos au doré.

-Suis-moi ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Naruto obéit docilement espérant que son « hôte » ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir pris la liberté de cuisiner.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit les yeux baissés vers le sol.

L'Uchiwa l'observa un instant sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensés avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Je vais être clair, tu n'as aucune importance pour moi ! Lança-t-il sèchement. Ton sors m'est complètement égal et je me fous de savoir si tu as mal, peur, froid ou faim !

Le blond ne réagit pas et il poursuivit.

-Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, l'autre…

Il souffla en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

-Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ça !

Il ricana, se laissant retomber sur le bord d'un fauteuil.

-Même moi je ne le comprends pas !

Sa main se porta machinalement jusqu'à son cœur et il releva doucement la tête pour se faire à nouveau absorber par les yeux de Naruto.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi… Alors je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en guerre avec lui. C'est dangereux pour moi, dangereux pour mon clan. Souffla Sasuke. Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme !

Le doré détourna les yeux rapidement, effrayé à l'idée de ressentir toutes les émotions qui traversaient le brun et celui-ci en profita pour se relever rapidement.

-Juste quelques temps ! Précisa-t-il presque en colère. Juste le temps que  
-Est-ce qu'une semaine c'est trop ? L'interrompit l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'intervenir, pas prévu de demander quoique ce soit au risque d'énerver un peu plus son hôte mais les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Surpris, Sasuke était resté quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de finalement se reprendre.

-Une semaine ? Questionna-t-il. Comment ça ?

Naruto regrettait d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il espérait que ça serait suffisant pour qu'on le retrouve !

Il ne pouvait pas parler des autres tant qu'ils n'étaient pas là !

Il se contenta de baisser la tête, jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif.

Qu'allait-t-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Le leader soupira, à la fois résigné et frustré.

Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir non loin du blond, le ventre appuyé dossier et les bras autour

-Donc tu aimes cuisiner ?

Le doré releva la tête, étonné par le changement de sujet et légèrement inquiet que ce soit un reproche.

-Ne stresses pas, je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Le rassura le brun. Shikamaru est enchanté par ta cuisine donc je me dis que ça doit vraiment valoir le coup !

Il sourit et l'adolescent compris qu'il était triste, triste en pensant à la douleur de son ami.

-Il ira bien…Murmura-t-il en capturant de nouveau son regard. A la fin, tout le monde ira bien.

Et pour la première fois depuis la veille, Sasuke sentit sa colère disparaitre.

Il se sentait apaisé et fatigué, une fatigue agréable, celle qui appelle au repos et à la détente.

Naruto finit par détourner les yeux en passant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le brun resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Tu peux faire comme chez toi. Souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Pour sept jours, cet appartement est aussi le tien.

* * *

Musique : "Tu es mon autre" by Lara Fabian / "Innocence" by Halestorm (mâle version trouvable uniquement sur un AMV RiRen je pense)


	3. Chapter 3 The World Belongs to Me

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Titre** **:** Broken Dolls and Big Bad wolves  
 **Genre:** Fantastique - Romance-Amitié-Famille _(en collab' avec mon Angel)_  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** SasuNaru et 4 autres couples que je vous laisse découvrir!  
 **Raiting:** Ma  
 **Résumé:** _Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierai d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…_

* * *

Note 1 : Il est enfin là ! Je sais il était temps ! XD Mais sérieux j'ai souffert comme une folle sur les 20 premières pages, c'était horrible ! Puis après soudainement le reste est sorti en quelques jours et de manière fluide ! Je promets de tout faire pour ne pas attendre autant pour le prochain, qui aura en plus des scènes écrites par ma parfaite moitié ! Maintenant le rêve c'est de réussir le même exploit avec STDF et LHM.

Note 2 : Il fait environ 41 pages et du coup je n'ai pas mis une scène prévue que je meurs d'envie de mettre et qui devait conclure le chapitre !

Note 3 : Alors pour Koki et Namgoong j'ai choisi de les garder car je ne voyais personne à leur place, donc prenez les simplement comme des personnages « originaux ».

Note 4 : Bon pour moi ce n'est pas un lemon mais on m'a dit que ça s'appelait comme ça donc... (Vous savez que pour moi si ce n'est pas au moins 20 pages détaillées…) Bref présence de sexe en tout cas, un peu de violence et quelques mots par ci par là un peu vulgaires ! Le lemon n'était ABSOLUMENT pas prévu au programme mais mon cerveau est en chaleur apparemment... Il est sorti sans rien demander, ni prévenir et avec une facilité flippante... Après ce n'est qu'un petit extrait citronné donc ça ne demande forcement aucun effort ! Ne vous attendez pas à un vrai lemon !

Note 5 : J'ai essayé de continuer à livrer des indices tout en gardant le mystère, j'espère ne pas avoir trop raté ! Je sais que c'est frustrant mais cette histoire doit être ainsi, on ne peut vraiment pas vous en révéler plus pour le moment !

Note 6 : Le chapitre porte le titre d'une chanson du (génial) groupe My Darkest Days et les paroles avant le début sont extraites du même titre. Ce n'est pas du tout leur meilleure chanson donc je vous conseille même si vous n'aimez pas celle ci de vous intéresser au groupe, vous retrouverez souvent leurs titres dans mes écrits !

Note 7 : Alors encore désolée pour le retard, encore plus pour les fautes (j'espère ne pas en avoir fait par rapport aux fandoms) et la mise en page horrible ! Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien !

 **NC-17**

* * *

 _ **« So many roads that I've taken**_  
 _ **When nobody thought I could make it**_  
 _ **And even though I had to go it alone**_  
 _ **I still survived**_

 _ **When you live in the darkness**_  
 _ **There's always confusion**_  
 _ **Sometimes your mind will provide the illusion**_  
 _ **And your life can change in the blink of an eye, yeah**_

 _ **I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'**_  
 _ **Left here behind all alone and forgotten**_  
 _ **So now the world belongs to me"**_

* * *

La semaine accordée à Naruto touchait doucement à sa fin, bientôt il allait quitter l'appartement de Sasuke.

Ce dernier écoutait Deidara et Shikamaru faire leurs rapports tout en surveillant des yeux l'adolescent qui était en cuisine.

Ces derniers jours, il avait été partagé entre son désir de ne rien à voir à faire avec le blond et celui de « l'autre » qui le poussait à avoir en permanence un œil sur lui.

Alors il avait fini par prendre quasiment tous ses repas dans son appartement avec la « mini meute » comme l'appelait Shino, trouvant ainsi une sorte de compromis.

Il garder un œil sur le jeune homme mais il n'était jamais seul avec lui.

Mais malgré cet arrangement il avait la sensation d'être toujours plus inquiet pour son « invité », angoissé comme si un danger horrible se cachait dans chaque recoin de son loft, pourtant l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés de la ville.

Sasuke détestait s'impliquer ainsi dans la vie de quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentait rien mais il avait décidé de ne pas contrarier « l'autre » afin de ne pas se retrouver dans le même état qu'à l'arrivée de Naruto.

Après tout, celui-ci n'était là que pour quelques jours.

Alors malgré lui, il essayait de rassurer des angoisses qui n'étaient pas les siennes, se retrouvant à organiser une réunion dans son salon, accueillant certains de ses hommes chez lui, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

Il grimaça pour cacher le sourire qui tentait de fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue de la moue qui déformait celles de l'adolescent après avoir gouté l'un de ses plats.

Apparemment son assaisonnement ne lui convenait pas !

Sasuke secoua la tête, effaçant toute trace d'émotion de son visage avant de se tourner vers Deidara.

-Ce journaliste, on l'a déjà prévenu non ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix froide. On lui a dit que s'il continuait à vouloir écrire sur notre famille, les choses tourneraient mal ?

Shikamaru acquiesça.

-Oui, on lui a déjà demandé deux fois de rester loin de nos affaires ! Rétorqua-t-il. De manière civilisée puis ensuite avec un peu moins d'égard !

Son leader le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard sombre exprimant toute sa détermination.

-Alors dans ce cas il va falloir en parler à sa femme, puis à ses parents et s'il le faut à ses enfants…

Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires voyous, ils avaient des codes et des règles auxquels ils se tenaient, mais ils faisaient parti d'un clan mafieux, pas d'une organisation caritative et même si Sasuke n'utilisait jamais la violence gratuitement, il était prêt à absolument tout pour protéger les siens.

Si la personne en face s'entêtait après avoir été prévenue alors c'était à elle de prendre ses responsabilités.

On ne pouvait pas décider de s'attaquer à une organisation telle que la meute s'en être préparé à la riposte.

Sasuke n'aimait pas blesser des innocents mais il n'hésitait jamais à prendre les décisions nécessaires au bien de sa famille.

S'il devait menacer, enlever, torturer et tuer pour protéger les siens alors il n'y avait aucune question à se poser.

Si une fois son entourage bousculé, ce journaliste continuait de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, alors il en paierait le prix.

Les menaces devaient être éliminées.

 **Toujours.**

 _Voilà pourquoi Naruto devait quitter sa vie au plus vite !_ Songea-t-il, son regard fixé à nouveau sur ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser empoisonner par des facteurs étrangers !

-Tu sais, sa sauce ne va pas lui exploser à la figure ! S'exclama soudainement Shikamaru.

Sentant que la réunion était finie, il avait quitté son ton solennel et respectueux de bras droit et souriait malicieusement à son leader.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas son intervention, ce qui le fit rire.

-Bébé Naru ! Intervint Shino qui venait de les rejoindre. Tu fusille des yeux chaque objet qu'il touche comme s'ils étaient des armes mortelles !

Le brun grogna, détachant son regard de la silhouette dans la cuisine.

-Je vous laisse apparemment beaucoup trop de temps libre ! Lâcha-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre le couloir menant à sa chambre.

Il avait besoin d'une douche !

Ses hommes s'étaient redressés en même temps que lui, comprenant qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter l'appartement et de laisser leur chef avec ses amis.

-Neji mange avec nous ? Questionna Shino qui s'apprêtait à mettre la table.  
-Oui, il sera sûrement là dans peu de temps avec Kiba ! Rétorqua l'avocat. Aucun d'entre nous n'a raté un repas depuis qu'on a un super chef à la maison !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du cuisinier en passant derrière lui pour prendre les verres, notant au passage qu'il ne s'était pas tendu face au contact ou à sa proximité.

Étonnamment, l'adolescent semblait plutôt à l'aise en sa présence…

Et une fois de plus, Shikamaru se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air d'agir comme s'il le connaissait.

Il y avait tellement de mystère autour du jeune homme que malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'était arrivé à aucune réponse ou même supposition logique !

-Pourquoi tu…

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien et une fois de plus il fut incapable de détourner les yeux.

Sa question resta en suspend et il eut à nouveau la sensation que l'autre lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il avait accès à des parties de son âme que lui-même ignorait.

C'était perturbant.  
Effrayant.

Et étrangement c'était aussi apaisant et rassurant.

Le paradoxe n'avait aucun sens et le tout ne faisait qu'épaissir le brouillard qui entourait l'adolescent.

Qui était-il vraiment ?

-Tu les amènes ces verres ou je vais devoir boire mon vin à la bouteille comme un vulgaire ivrogne ?! S'exclama Deidara qui était toujours installé à table.

Il n'aidait jamais de lui-même à quoique ce soit, surtout pas aux tâches domestiques !

Sauf si Sasuke demandait, évidemment.

Naruto libéra l'avocat en reportant son attention sur le repas après lui avoir offert un petit sourire qui semblait être destiné à l'encourager.

Mais l'encourager à quoi ?

Shikamaru soupira, encore plus perdu, une soudaine nostalgie l'envahissant doucement.

 **W**

Lorsque Kiba pénétra dans l'appartement de son leader, il resta d'abord sans voix, se figeant à l'entré du salon.

A cette heure-ci, seul Naruto était au loft et ce n'était pas vraiment de voir ce dernier installé devant une émission sur le désamorçage de bombes qui était surprenant mais tout le reste.

Ou plutôt l'image au complet.

L'adolescent était en tailleur sur la moquette, installé à la table basse recouverte de livres de médecine grand ouverts et même s'il savait que c'était impossible, le psychiatre ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'il était en train de lire plusieurs de ces ouvrages en même temps !

Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il toussota, presque mal à l'aise.

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, soufflant un « bonjour » à peine audible.

Kiba retira sa veste après avoir posé ses affaires, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te servir dans notre bibliothèque, je pensais plus à nos mangas et bandes dessinés ! S'exclama-t-il. Pas aux livres de médecines les plus compliqués qu'on ait !

L'adolescent sursauta un peu, donnant l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et le médecin le rassura immédiatement.

-Je ne te reproche rien ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Avec Shino nous t'avons autorisé à lire nos ouvrages et ces gros pavés indigestes en font parti !

Il s'avança un peu.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, juste surpris !

Le plus jeune sembla se détendre, sa respiration retrouvant rapidement un rythme normal alors que ses épaules se détendaient.

-Tu t'intéresses à la médecine ? Questionna Kiba en se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux sujets que le blond « étudiait ».  
-Je ne savais pas pratiquer de chirurgie à ciel ouvert et je voulais connaitre les différences entre retirer une tumeur et retirer une balle logée dans le cerveau.

Naruto avait comme à son habitude répondu comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi normal et banal qu'une phrase bateau sur la météo et le psychiatre fut de nouveau pris de court.

Il cligna des yeux, balbutiant comme un idiot sous le coup de la surprise.

Absolument rien de ce que venait de dire le jeune homme n'avait de sens !

La phrase était logique, les mots avaient une définition précise et le tout formait une sentence correcte mais sortie de la bouche du blond elle ne voulait absolument rien dire !

Quel adolescent dans une telle situation souhaiterait apprendre à ouvrir un crâne pour y retirer un projectile ?  
Qui penserait pouvoir apprendre ça dans un livre sans aucune notion de médecine ?

Pourquoi la réponse du jeune homme semblait sous entendre que maintenant il savait faire ?

-Désamorcer des bombes et enlever des balles, tu as de drôles de centres d'intérêt ! Rétorqua-t-il finalement, tentant d'avoir un ton amusé. Est-ce que tu as double vie de super héros ?!

Naruto éteignit la télévision et rangea les livres sans répondre, se refermant complètement sur lui-même.

Kiba se mordit la lèvre, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Apparemment sa tentative d'humour était un échec !

Il observa de longues secondes l'adolescent, cherchant un moyen de se rattraper.

-Tu n'es pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours, tu dois devenir dingue enfermé non ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas prendre un peu l'air ?

Le blond se tourna immédiatement vers lui, visiblement intéressé.

-Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu aimerais que je t'emmène ? Continua-t-il donc avec plus d'assurance.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter.

Il joua avec son pull, ou plutôt celui de Sasuke dans lequel il nageait.

-Les autres ne seront pas là avant ce soir, on a le temps d'aller où tu veux !

L'adolescent n'était pas sûr de devoir ou non répondre mais il finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-L'hôpital… Souffla-t-il.  
-L'hôp… Tu as mal quelque part ?!

Kiba ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle réponse, une fois de plus l'autre le surprenait complètement !

Naruto fit « non » de la tête et le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu aller à l'hôpital ?

Le doré baissa les yeux vers la moquette sans dire un mot, apparemment peu désireux de s'expliquer.

Le psychiatre ne savait pas comment réagir.

La demande du blond n'avait aucun sens !

Pourquoi l'hôpital pour prendre l'air ? Il avait forcement une raison précise à ça, mais quoi ?

Voulait-il demander de l'aider ?

Il ne pouvait pas demander à aller voir la police alors forcement il avait besoin d'autres options…

Pouvait-il prendre le risque de le voir raconter par tout qu'ils l'avaient enlevé ?

Naruto avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse, le petit éclat d'espoir qui avait vivement éclairé son visage disparu depuis longtemps, comme si le médecin ne l'avait qu'imaginé.

Alors même s'il ne comprenait pas et que c'était dangereux…

-Je suppose que tu parles du grand hôpital, pas des autres cliniques ou de l'universitaire ? S'entendit-il demander.

Et l'expression de l'adolescent s'éclaircit de nouveau alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui.

XxxX

Le trajet en voiture fut tout aussi étrange et agité pour Kiba.

Même si en apparence tout était calme, le psychiatre bouillonnait intérieurement, les questions et les craintes d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision lui tiraillant l'estomac.

Sasuke n'allait pas apprécier, ça aussi ça l'inquiétait !

Naruto ne disait pas un mot, la tête appuyée contre la vitre teintée, il semblait perdu dans ses pensés, seuls ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le haut bleu pâle emprunté à la hâte au seul ado de l'immeuble trahissaient son impatience.

Plus la distance avec l'hôpital réduisait, plus le jeune homme s'agitait, n'aidant pas ainsi à calmer les craintes du médecin.

Qu'est ce qui les attendait à leur arrivé ?

La clinique était sur le territoire de la meute, elle était donc à eux, alors les risques étaient d'une certaine façon contrôlés mais même cette pensé ne suffisait pas à rassurer Kiba.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande gueule ?

Il soupira en s'enfilant dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital et Naruto tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

-Je ne vais pas causer de problème. Lâcha simplement ce dernier.

Son visage était toujours aussi dénudé d'expression et son ton calme, assuré malgré la petite voix utilisée.

Le psychiatre resta sans voix, comme toujours lorsqu'il était avec l'adolescent mais c'est l'esprit plus apaisé qu'il gara la voiture.

Il avait lui-même déposé Shino hier dans la nuit, il se gara donc à la place réservée de ce dernier, à quelques pas seulement de l'ascenseur.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'on fait là ? Questionna-t-il une fois les portes refermées. Quelqu'un que tu connais est malade ?

Naruto hocha simplement la tête, mais le médecin fut incapable de savoir si c'était un « oui » ou un « non ».

Peut-être que ça ne lui était même pas destiné…

Comment allait-il trouver s'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

Mais lorsque l'adolescent se précipita dans les couloirs il comprit qu'apparemment lui savait exactement où aller.

Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il avait aussi choisi l'étage lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur.

-Attend, Naru ! S'exclama-t-il en le suivant.

Les infirmières le saluèrent mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, concentré sur le jeune homme qui courait de plus en plus vite, glissant parfois sur le sol, son jeans trop grand ne facilitant pas sa course.

Naruto était excité, impatient et inquiet, toutes ses émotions se répercutant avec de plus en plus de force sur Kiba.

C'était presque trop.

Mais ce fut encore pire lorsque l'adolescent entra dans une chambre, ouvrant la porte violemment, la faisant claquer contre un chariot.

Immédiatement, les émotions devinrent plus douloureuses et sombres, serrant la poitrine du psychiatre.

Le lit était défait mais totalement vide, donnant l'impression que le patient venait juste de s'évaporer.

Naruto ne bougeait plus, son regard fixé sur les draps froissés, ses épaules baissées, tout son corps exprimant la déception et la peine.

Doucement, il sortit de la chambre, passant près de Kiba sans un mot, totalement abattu.

 **W**

-Alors, celle-ci ?

Sasori ne regarda pas l'homme qui lui parlait, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'énorme moto à quelques pas d'eux.

-Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus original ? Continua l'autre.

Anthony était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année extrêmement séduisant et très charismatique, qui dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux mais d'étrangement apaisant.

Même s'il était connu pour être un homme d'affaires redoutable travaillant dans le cercle de la meute, il ne semblait pas dangereux ou violent au premier abord.

Il était très poli et agréable, sa voix toujours douce et son ton calme.

Ses costumes hors de prix et sur mesure le mettant parfaitement en valeur, sa montre héritée de son grand père et ses boutons de manchettes personnalisés lui conféraient une image classique mais en quelque sorte éternelle.

Quelque chose d'indémodable.

Tous ces atouts faisaient de lui l'un des préférés de Sasori.

Celui-ci se rapprocha encore de la moto, caressant sensuellement le métal froid avant de l'enfourcher.

Il se baissa, s'allongeant presque sur le bolide, appréciant la façon dont il semblait épouser son corps.

-Elle est parfaite ! S'exclama-t-il, son tee-shirt remontant légèrement, dévoilant le bas de ses reins.

Tournant un peu la tête vers Anthony, plongeant dans son regard bleu vif, il sourit.

-Mais je suppose qu'on en sera vraiment sûrs lorsque tu m'auras baisé dessus !

Le patron qui s'occupait personnellement de la vente, faillit s'étouffer, recrachant son café sur sa cravate.

Un cadeau de sa maitresse surement, le style était plus moderne et tape à l'œil que le reste de sa tenue, choisie sans aucun doute par sa femme.

Alors qu'il toussait de manière exagérée, son client se contenta de rendre au jeune homme son sourire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés.

Le geste était étonnamment tendre et Sasori ne fut pas surpris de l'aura presque paternelle qui se dégageait du quinquagénaire.

Ils avaient beau être amants, ils ne jouaient pas sur leur grande différence d'âge et Anthony n'avait aucun fétiche particulier pour une relation père/fils.

Du moins pas sur un plan sexuel.

Mais en dehors de leurs ébats passionnés, il avait tendance à se comporter comme si le roux était un enfant dont il devait satisfaire tous les désirs.

Il semblait presque apprécier ça plus que le sexe et Sasori ne le décevait jamais, toujours parfaitement exigeant, capricieux, entêté et provocateur.

Mais capable de se montrer tout autant adorable, affectueux, docile et charmant.

Le roux n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce que les gens désiraient et il leur offrait lorsque cela servait ses intérêts.

Quoi de mieux que des hommes de pouvoirs pour atteindre ses objectifs ?

Chacun avait sa propre vision de « l'indic » idéal mais pour Sasori, rien ne valait son réseau.

Des politiciens, des célébrités, des mafieux, des milliardaires excentriques, tous ceux qui avaient les moyens financiers, les ressources nécessaires et les connexions dont il avait besoin.

Il les choisissait toujours avec soin et ce n'était pas une mince affaire !

Le critère principal restant ses gouts personnels.

Il ne couchait jamais avec un homme qu'il ne désirait pas ou qu'il méprisait.  
Il ne vendait pas son corps, il mêlait simplement affaires et plaisir.

Quitte à avoir un harem, autant qu'il soit utile !

Cependant, peu importe à quel point il appréciait ses amants, Sasori n'oubliait pas que ce genre de relation était déséquilibrée et que la balance penchait forcement plus d'un côté que de l'autre alors il faisait en sorte que ce soit du sien.

 **Toujours.**

Offrir à quelqu'un ce qu'il désire et lui donner l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir le faire, était la plupart du temps bien plus utile que les menaces ou le chantage.

Sasori pouvait se passer de ces hommes, mais il faisait en sorte de leur être indispensable et ainsi il avait l'ascendant.

Leur pouvoir devenait le sien.

-Lorsque tu as cette petite moue c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment satisfait ! S'exclama Anthony. Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur ici, on ira voir ailleurs !

Le vendeur pâlit, inquiet de rater une aussi grosse vente.

Le roux soupira.

-Je suis inquiet pour Ma Princesse… Souffla-t-il.

Son amant sourit.

-Oh, tu es contrarié car je ne t'ai pas encore répondu…

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, donnant l'impression d'un enfant qui boude.

-Je ne m'amuse plus !

Il était hors de question qu'Anthony sache l'importance de son information alors peu importe l'urgence et son inquiétude, Sasori ne quittait pas son personnage.

Il accepta la main tendue du quinquagénaire qui le tira vers lui avant de l'aider à mettre son manteau.

-On va prendre celle-ci. Souffla l'homme en fermant ses boutons. Et le coupé là bas, en noir.

Le vendeur sembla soulagé, prenant des notes tout en balbutiant avec excitation une réponse à laquelle Sasori ne prêta pas attention.

-Allons boire un café, je te parlerais de celui que tu cherches en route !

 **W**

Shino ne savait pas comment remonter le moral de Naruto.

Installés dans son bureau, lui et son compagnon avaient abandonné l'idée de lui faire parler du patient qui s'était volatilisé, sa mine douloureuse ayant eu raison de leur curiosité.

Le blond n'avait pas touché à son chocolat qui refroidissait dans sa tasse et pas prononcé le moindre mot malgré leurs efforts.

Kiba avait cru qu'une pause avec le chirurgien arrangerait un peu les choses mais au final même lui n'avait pas réussi à y trouver du réconfort et le roux était à deux doigts de déprimer aussi !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter à nouveau de détendre l'adolescent, un long frisson secoua le psychiatre.

-Merde… Souffla son compagnon en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Malgré le poids de sa porte en bois massif, elle claqua comme une simple feuille contre le mur, semblant prête à se déboiter complètement.

Étonnamment malgré la violence de l'entrée de Sasuke, Naruto ne broncha pas, toujours aussi amorphe.

Le brun se dirigea directement vers Kiba mais son regard s'était tout de suite fixé sur l'adolescent pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucune blessure.

Et comme toujours, ce simple geste enflamma un peu plus sa colère alors que d'une main ferme il appuyait sur la nuque du psychiatre, serrant sans douceur pour plaquer son visage contre la table derrière eux.

Une sorte de couinement échappa à Shino.

C'était difficile pour lui de voir son compagnon se faire ainsi malmener, mais peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, il lui était impossible de tenir tête à son leadeur.

Celui-ci grogna en réponse à son intervention et le roux baissa simplement la tête.

Sasuke perdait facilement son calme ces derniers temps et même si c'était inhabituel, au vu de la situation ça ne surprenait personne.

Enfin personne sauf le principal concerné.

Le brun lui détestait ça ! Il ne comprenait pas et craignait plus que tout cette perte de contrôle qu'il était incapable d'arrêter ou même ralentir.

Il avait la sensation de ne plus être lui-même.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Hurla-t-il.  
-Il n'a parlé à personne, ce n'était pas risqué pour nous et  
-Et pour LUI ? Tu y a pensé à ça ?!

Kiba voulut tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami mais ce dernier claqua de nouveau sa tête contre le bois, accentuant sa domination.

Le psychiatre se mordit la lèvre.

Apparemment « l'autre » prenait de plus en plus de place.

-Je te rappelle que Kabuto est le pire des enfoirés, que pense-tu qu'il se passerait s'il apprenait que tu te ballades seul avec Naru ?! Hurla Sasuke. Qu'est ce qui t'a fais penser que tu pouvais à toi seul le protéger en cas de problème ?!

Le médecin ne dit rien, sachant qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, n'étant pas réellement en état d'avoir une conversation censée.

-Qui t'as permis de l'amener ici sans mon autorisation ?! Continua le brun. Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin de te rappeler qui commande ?

Naruto tendit la main, attrapant celle de Shino qui tourna la tête vers lui, se laissant ainsi détourner de la scène qui se jouait près d'eux.

L'adolescent n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qui se passait, comme s'il n'entendait même pas ce qui se disait, qu'il ne faisait qu'agir par automatisme sans sortir de sa bulle.

Shino se leva, décidé à l'amener dans la salle d'à côté pour l'éloigner de la colère de Sasuke mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis.

-ASSIS ! Grogna-t-il.

Le plus jeune se tourna complètement vers lui et il se fit une nouvelle fois emprisonné par son regard, incapable de se détacher du bleu et du gris qui l'aspiraient.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques instants, personne ne prononçant le moindre mot, certains retenant même leur souffle puis Sasuke finit par expirer profondément en relâchant la nuque de Kiba.

Naruto tourna la tête, reportant son attention sur sa tasse pleine et le leader s'appuya contre la table ou le visage du psychiatre était encore collé.

-Qui est-il venu voir ? Demanda-t-il fermement mais d'une voix calme.

Le médecin se redressa en massant sa joue meurtrie avant de faire craquer son cou.

-Les infirmières ne savent pas ! Expliqua-t-il, hésitant. Il n'avait aucun papier d'identité et personne n'est venu le voir avant aujourd'hui.  
-Mais elles ont bien dû lui poser la question ?! S'exclama Sasuke.  
-Et bien c'est là où ça devient encore plus étrange…

Le regard agacé de son leader fit comprendre à Kiba que même s'il était un plus maitre de lui-même, il restait à fleur de peau.

-En fait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement, il était dans le coma.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et l'autre poursuivit.

-Les médecins pensaient même qu'il était foutu, que la seule solution était de le débrancher…

Sasuke n'eut pas l'occasion de demander des précisions sur cette invraisemblable information, son attention entièrement accaparée par Naruto.

L'adolescent pleurait.

Enfin en vrai il n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi impassible et silencieux mais le brun l'entendait malgré tout clairement pleurer.

Il avait même l'impression de le **voir** pleurer !

Et vu les têtes de Kiba et Shino, ils ressentaient la même chose.

-Naru ? Souffla doucement le chirurgien.

Son compagnon s'avança un peu, tout doucement, comme s'il craignait de le voir fuir.

-Naru, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il à son tour.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, son corps et son esprit semblant se livrer une guerre pour savoir qu'elle attitude adopter.

La mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés il tentait de rejeter tout ce que « l'autre » ressentait pour ne pas encore fois se laisser submerger.

Shino posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, tu sais qu'on veut seulement t'aider. Tenta-t-il doucement.

Le blond échappa au toucher, remontant ses genoux contre son torse.

Il frissonna, ramenant ses bras vers lui, autant pour se protéger que se réchauffer.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de larme sur ses joues, ses yeux n'étaient même pas humides et pourtant Sasuke eut l'impression qu'il pleurait encore plus fort, secoué de sanglots.

Et avant même que Kiba ne puisse intervenir, il le rejoignit, son corps semblant se déplacer de lui-même.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant le plus lentement possible ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

Naruto était tendu mais il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

-S'il te plait… Ne pleure pas… Souffla doucement l'Uchiwa.

La demande pouvait paraitre stupide vu que tout indiquait que le jeune homme ne pleurait pas, mais le brun restait convaincu du contraire.

-Peu importe qui il est, je le retrouverais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te jure de le faire ! Ajouta-t-il.

Sa voix était douce au point de surprendre ses amis et lui avec mais l'adolescent releva la tête et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Juste, ne pleure plus d'accord ? Demanda-t-il. Tu pourras rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ton ami et s'il est toujours malade, on le soignera, je te le promets !

Il retira son manteau, le déposant délicatement sur les frêles épaules du blond, l'impression que le vêtement à lui seul pesait plus que ce dernier accentuant son nœud à l'estomac.

-Rentrons simplement pour le moment, ensuite on fera comme tu veux.

Naruto sonda comme à son habitude Sasuke, penchant la tête sur le côté en plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de finalement se lever.

Shino sursauta presque et son leader se releva, apparemment soulagé.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de se battre avec lui-même et aucune tension n'émanait de son corps ou de son esprit.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'aux ascenseurs… Souffla le chirurgien en quittant le bureau à leur suite.

Kiba lui attrapa la main et il lui sourit en appuyant sa tête contre épaule en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Fatigué ? Questionna le psychiatre, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.  
-Ca va mieux …

-Ca suffit maintenant !

Le couple releva la tête pour voir arriver vers eux un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagné d'une infirmière, suivant un enfant qui déambulait le plus vite possible en pleurant, trainant derrière lui sa perfusion.

Butant à leur hauteur, le petit se figea, ses sanglots redoublants d'intensité et celui qui semblait être son père se précipita, s'excusant en se courbant plusieurs fois, évitant de regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et alors que le quadragénaire tentait d'éloigner son fils, le petit le repoussa.

Le père n'eut pas le temps de parler, Naruto s'était avancé, sortant de derrière la carrure imposante du chef de clan.

L'enfant releva la tête, celle du blond baissée vers lui et il se tut immédiatement, comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur un bouton magique.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le garçon suivant le mouvement de l'adolescent lorsqu'il pencha le cou vers la droite.

Le petit groupe suivait la scène interloqué, chacun se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, leur surprise explosant encore plus clairement lorsque le petit explosa de rire.

C'était soudain et son père sursauta presque, observant le visage de son fils pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Naruto sourit légèrement avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de son nouvel ami.

-Salut Taehyung… Souffla-t-il doucement.

Il saisit la petite main tendue vers lui et l'enfant serra aussi fort que possible.

L'adolescent grimaça en se mordant la lèvre et Sasuke se tendit sans savoir pourquoi, les sens soudainement encore plus en alerte.

-Vous ne devriez pas le forcer à manger des carottes, il déteste vraiment ça… Lâcha le blond en relevant les yeux vers le père.

Celui-ci hocha machinalement la tête, totalement ahuri.

-Et pour la sortie à la plage, il a raison, c'est une bonne idée malgré le temps…

Naruto se releva et Sasuke qui crut le voir trembler s'avança, leurs corps séparés d'à peine un pas.

-En revoir… Murmura le blond en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents en réponse et il s'éloigna après un léger hochement de tête en direction du père.

Les trois autres le suivirent rapidement, toujours un peu sous le choc.

-Naru, ça va ? S'inquiéta Shino. Tu ne le connais ?

Le plus jeune fit simplement non de la tête en continuant de se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'ascenseur.

-Mais comment tu… son… son prénom ?

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Naruto s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine, ignorant les personnes déjà présentes, la tête baissée, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage mais Sasuke lui saisit le bras à peine entré, le forçant à lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude de l'adolescent qui le préoccupait où la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister mais l'état dans lequel le jeune homme était.

Ce n'était pas le même genre de peine que celle dans le bureau du chirurgien qui se dégageait de lui.

Puis la douleur mêlée à de la lassitude et une sorte d'impuissance s'ajoutait à son chagrin cette fois ci.

Naruto ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard rivé sur les étages.

Mais malgré cela, Sasuke n'eut pas l'impression qu'il refusait de lui répondre, plus qu'il attendait pour le faire.

Ils restèrent donc dans la même position jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur soit vide et n'atteigne le parking sous terrain où attendaient déjà tous les gardes du corps.

Shino et Kiba sortirent en premier, les laissant seuls dans la cabine, la main libre de leur leader appuyant sur le bouton empêchant les portes de se refermer.

Naruto bougea un peu, tournant la tête vers Sasuke et ce dernier le relâcha, sûr d'avoir sa réponse.

-Naru ! S'exclama le psychiatre à peine le filet de sang échappé des lèvres de l'adolescent.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta son leader.

Il était bien trop angoissé pour être énervé par le ton paniqué de sa voix.

Alors que sa manche de chemise hors de prix se teintait du liquide vermeil qu'il venait faire disparaitre, tentant par la même occasion de s'assurer que le blond allait bien, celui-ci releva simplement les yeux vers lui.

-Taehyung…il va bientôt mourir…

 **W**

Lee observait son meilleur ami et lieutenant avec attention, soucieux de comprendre la cause de son trouble.

Même s'il semblait fidèle à lui-même, il le connaissait trop bien pour ignorer les très légers indices qui s'offraient à lui.

Neji était préoccupé depuis plusieurs jours.

Depuis que ce type étrange avait retourné Hidoshi contre eux plus précisément.

Le brun avait les yeux rivés sur les liasses de billets qui défilaient, vérifiant comme chaque fin du mois que les affaires de la meute se passaient sans encombre et que personne ne songeait à les arnaquer en trichant sur les recettes.

C'était son rôle.

En plus de diriger les hommes de Sasuke, il devait s'assurer que les boites de nuits, bar, bordels et autres établissements du genre fonctionnent sans encombre et rapportent le plus possible.

Rien ne pouvait se passer en ville la nuit sans qu'il n'en soit informé et que la meute n'en tire un bénéfice.

Mais même s'il était aussi concentré qu'à son habitude, Lee voyait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il ne gardait pas un œil presque écœuré sur les danseuses qui se dénudaient contre leurs barres en métal, exposant leurs corps colorés par les néons du plafond aux clients, les billets passant des mains moites de ces derniers au peu de vêtements qui leur restait.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de parler avec Mei la gérante qu'il ne pouvait habituellement s'empêcher de remettre à sa place, lui crachant sans délicatesse son mépris à la figure.

Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à briser les bras de l'ivrogne qui l'avait bousculé, bien loin du principe _« toujours prendre soin du client »_ qu'il martelait sans cesse aux filles.

D'ailleurs à peine, la dernière liasse rangée dans la valise, le brun s'éloigna, ne faisant même pas attention au verre qu'on lui présentait où à la pauvre serveuse qui lui tendait.

Loin de se vexer de son départ précipité, Mei souffla, respirant à nouveau correctement, soulagée que le jeune homme n'ait rien trouvé à redire sur sa comptabilité ou ses recettes.

Voler la meute ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit, mais malgré sa loyauté, chaque fin de mois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, craignant qu'il ne manque le moindre centime dans sa caisse.

Les hommes quittèrent rapidement son bureau, usant comme leur lieutenant de la porte arrière de son bureau, les valises pleines en mains pour charger le véhicule qui attendait dans la ruelle.

Neji soupira en regardant le croissant de lune qui brillait au dessus de lui.

Il était épuisé et pourtant la nuit ne faisait que commencer !

S'enfonçant un peu dans l'obscurité, il ne put retenir un sourire en regardant autour de lui, la nostalgie l'envahissant doucement, accompagnée de vieux souvenirs semblant dater d'une autre vie.

A l'époque, le quartier était beaucoup moins « classe » qu'aujourd'hui…

 _« La voie lactée » !_

 _Neji aurait pu rire qu'un tel coupe gorge et ramassis de misère puisse porter un tel nom, mais tous les junkies de la ville savaient que c'était le seul lieu où des rebuts comme eux pouvaient voir les étoiles._

 _Tous les pires dealers étaient réunis ici, tous sous le contrôle du même gang._

 _Même si ce coin du territoire n'était fréquenté que par la vermine et le désespoir, il était incroyablement bien situé et même si personne ne voulait finir ici, quasiment tout le monde devait au moins y passer une fois._

 _Lorsque Sasuke arriva, le quartier était pourtant désert et il fut satisfait de voir que le message était bien passé._

 _L'adolescent accéléra, faisant rugir le puissant moteur de sa voiture, peu soucieux de la discrétion._

 _Au contraire, il avait envie de s'annoncer._

 _Sur le siège passager, Shino roula des yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur le rétroviseur._

 _-Tu es pathétique… Siffla le conducteur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
-Hey, futur chef ou pas pour le moment tu n'es qu'un lycéen qui a six ans de moins que moi alors montre un peu plus de respect ! Rétorqua son passager en lui cognant l'épaule.  
-C'est pourtant toi qui te comportes comme un gosse à surveiller Kiba comme ça !_

 _Shino soupira, les yeux de nouveau sur son compagnon dont la moto roulait légèrement en retrait à leur droite._

 _-Je hais lorsqu'il est sur cette foutue machine… Souffla-t-il. Tu comprendras…  
-STOP ! L'interrompit Sasuke. Ne me sors pas le fameux » lorsque tu auras trouvé ta partenaire », tu sais que je ne crois pas en ces conneries !_

 _Son passager secoua la tête._

 _-Aucun respect…_

 _L'adolescent rit et son ainé finit par sourire aussi._

 _-Tu verras, dans quelques années, c'est moi qui me moquerais de ton comportement pathétique avec je ne sais quelle jolie blonde._

 _Le plus jeune ralentit, tournant les yeux vers le brun._

 _-Dans quelques années tu n'auras plus le droit de dire que je suis pathétique…_

 _Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans un mot, Sasuke garant la voiture malgré son regard plongé dans celui de son passager._

 _Finalement, il brisa le contact en arrêtant le moteur._

 _-Puis les blondes, c'est le style de Shikamaru… Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir._

 _La porte claqua et Shino resta quelques secondes sans bouger, toujours aussi surpris par les moments où l'adolescent se comportait ainsi, lui imposant déjà de se soumettre._

 _Neji nageait dans son tee-shirt, le vêtement usé et trop large tombant sur ses maigres épaules._

 _-Ce n'est pas assez ! Claqua l'homme en face de lui qui jetait un regard méprisant aux billets qu'il venait de lui donner._

 _Pas assez ?_

 _Rien qu'en passant à ce que cette somme lui permettrait d'acheter comme nourriture, il sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement, la faim s'exprimant cruellement à nouveau._

 _-Elle…elle m'a dit que ce serait assez… Rétorqua-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser son animosité et son sale caractère prendre le dessus._

 _Il détestait se soumettre._

 _Même il n'était qu'un enfant dans un repère de trafiquants de drogues alors…_

 _-Oh…_

 _L'homme avait sourit en relevant les yeux vers lui et Neji sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte, instinctivement il recula._

 _-Ta mère connait parfaitement les tarifs, si elle t'a envoyé ici avec cette somme, c'est qu'elle est bien au fait des préférences de notre patron…_

 _Il s'était levé, sa chaise raclant contre le sol et le plus jeune avait sursauté, reculant encore malgré lui._

 _Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses aussi._

 _-Quoi, tu vas te mettre à pleurer et me dire « non ma maman ne ferait jamais ça ? » Se moqua l'adulte. Réveille toi, ta mère est putain de junkie, elle vendrait n'importe quoi pour sa dose, même toi !_

 _En réalité, Neji n'était absolument pas surpris par la situation, sa génitrice était capable de l'offrir même gratuitement à tous les enfoirés de la planète alors contre de la drogue…_

 _Le pire, c'est que contrairement aux apparences, l'héroïne n'était pas pour elle, mais pour son amant du moment, un jeune gigolo qu'elle s'assurait de garder avec des « cadeaux » de ce genre._

 _Pourquoi nourrir son fils quand on peut se faire baiser par un drogué qui a la moitié de notre âge ?_

 _-C'est quoi ce regard ?! Cracha l'homme en contournant la table pour se rapprocher de lui. Tu penses pouvoir me manquer de respect ?!_

 _Il y eut un couinement apeuré en réponse mais ce n'était pas celui de Neji. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le petit garçon encore plus jeune que lui qui s'était recroquevillé en sentant la colère de l'adulte._

 _-Retourne bosser toi ! Lui hurla ce dernier en balançant une coupelle en inox qui trainait sur la table._

 _Autour d'eux personne ne prêtait attention à la scène, les petites mains pesant et emballant à la chaine les différentes substances dans un coin, pendant que d'autres comptaient les billets alors que certains servaient les quelques clients qui avaient osé venir à la source même._

 _Un peu partout, des hommes armés étaient postés mais aucun ne semblait réellement en alerte._

 _Persuadé que personne n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à eux, la plupart était occupé avec des filles, de l'alcool ou carrément endormi._

 _Neji serra les poings mais fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucun signe de douleur ou de peur lorsque l'homme lui tira les cheveux, sa nuque malmenée sans douceur._

 _-Je voulais me montrer gentil, mais je crois que je vais juste te refiler à Kyle, il adore découper les petits garçons en morceaux !_

 _Il voulut poursuivre mais la porte vola en éclat, finissant à l'autre bout du mur avec le corps qui avait été balancé contre._

 _Sasuke apparut juste après, dans le mélange de poussière et de poudre qui retombait doucement, s'accrochant presque à l'air._

 _Il fit quelques pas, entrant seul dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui._

 _Personne n'avait réagi, tout le monde encore sous le choc de son entrée._

 _Puis soudainement, comme si un signal avait été donné, les hommes près de lui s'élancèrent pour tenter de le maitriser alors que les autres s'armaient._

 _Les balles fusèrent et Neji finit au sol, bousculé par l'adulte qui l'avait délaissé au profit de l'adolescent complètement inconscient qui venait de faire son apparition._

 _Décidé à ne pas mourir ici, le petit brun se leva pour ensuite se cacher sous un bureau._

 _Hors de question de ramper !_

 _Une fois à peu près protégé des projectiles et au lieu de fermer les yeux pour ne surtout rien voir, il fixa le jeune perturbateur, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie totalement fasciné._

 _Neji avait grandi dans la violence, que ce soit les coups dont il était victime, les bagarres dans son quartier ou l'indifférence dont chacun faisait preuve, il avait tout vécu._

 _Mais jamais encore il n'avait assisté à une telle scène._

 _C'était comme dans les films qu'il allait voir en douce au cinéma avec ces surhommes qui tenaient tête à une armée entière à eux seul._

 _Il était persuadé que le nouvel arrivant pouvait en faire autant ! Ou même beaucoup mieux !_

 _C'était assez étrange qu'il puisse se sentir aussi impressionné mais il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il ressentait._

 _Jamais encore il n'avait admiré personne, partant toujours du principe que la personne en face ne ferait que le décevoir et jusque là, la vie lui avait donné raison._

 _Pourtant là, il avait l'impression d'enfin faire son âge. De n'être qu'un enfant dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration pour un héro à qui il rêvait de ressembler._

 _Et c'était ridicule parce que l'autre n'était pas venu pour lui, pas venu le sauver, il était peut être même dix fois pire que tout le gang de la voie lactée réuni !_

 _Neji n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au combat en lui-même, uniquement concentré sur Sasuke et la façon dont son corps se déplaçait, ainsi que les expressions qui se dessinaient sur ses traits._

 _-Ah, je déteste vraiment me salir les mains avec des types comme vous ! S'exclama soudainement l'adolescent._

 _Et c'est là que le plus jeune se rendit compte que la bagarre, ou plutôt la correction, était finie._

 _Seul le brun était encore débout, aussi impeccable que lorsqu'il était entré._

 _-Si vous dealer, faites ça correctement bordel ! Continua ce dernier en posant son pied sur l'un des corps près de lui, ses bottines noires appuyant sur le flanc de la victime. Pourquoi vous couper le tout avec de la merde ?!_

 _Il continua de s'essuyer les mains avec le mouchoir sans doute très cher qu'il avait sortie de sa veste d'officier bleu nuit._

 _-Ca rend malade les clients, ça les tue même ! Vous pensez que c'est bon pour le commerce ça ?_

 _Il donna un coup dans le corps à ses pieds._

 _-HEIN ?!_

 _Il releva un peu la tête, regardant autour de lui avec dégout._

 _-Oser transformer un bout du territoire de ma famille en dépotoir…_

 _Il serra les dents, la colère contractant sa mâchoire._

 _-Vous pensez que parce que vous payer correctement votre loyer vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous plait et ignorer les règles ?! Vous pensez être chez vous ?!_

 _Il avait posé ses questions en regardant une personne en particulier, l'adulte qui avait malmené Neji plus tôt et ce dernier allongé au sol, le visage contre la crasse ne put même pas gémir._

 _-Répond moi correctement ! Exigea Sasuke en se rapprochant de lui._

 _L'autre ouvrit la bouche péniblement mais l'adolescent le coupa._

 _-Debout ! Ordonna-t-il. Pour me parler on se lève !_

 _Neji se demanda si l'autre pouvait ne serait-ce que bouger un doigt._

 _-Si tu ne te redresses pas, je vais t'initier aux spécialités de mon clan ! Claqua Sasuke, nullement affecté par ses gémissements._

 _Le temps dû paraitre incroyablement long pour le pauvre corps malmené qui bougea presque malgré lui, la terreur des promesses faites par l'adolescent prenant le pas sur la douleur atroces des blessures déjà infligées._

 _Lorsque après plusieurs essais infructueux, râles qui ressemblaient à une promesse de fin et sanglots pitoyables il fut enfin à genoux, courbé, les mains au sol pour se retenir, Sasuke laissa échapper un rire satisfait._

 _-Cette position là me convient ! Lâcha-t-il amusé._

 _L'autre avait la tête baissée et du sang coulait presque continuellement de son visage, formant déjà des petits cercles étranges au sol._

 _-Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Reprit-il. Une quelconque explication à me fournir ?!  
-C'est…c'est le patron ! Sanglota l'autre. On obéit aux ordres c'est tout !_

 _L'adolescent souffla, agacé._

 _-Le coup du pauvre employé abusé maintenant… Lâcha-t-il. Hey, est ce que j'ai l'air d'être venu contrôler le respect des droits du travail ?!_

 _L'adulte tressaillit et ses mains tremblantes lâchèrent, le poussant à se retrouver à nouveau étalé au sol, son dos incapable de le soutenir seul._

 _Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire de mépris._

 _-Que de tels déchets puissent entacher les affaires de ma famille me rend malade ! Cracha-t-il. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être un de nos ennemis !_

 _Kiba entra à cet instant précis, moulé dans sa combinaison de motard en cuir presque entièrement ouverte sur son torse tatoué._

 _-Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à mon casque ! Lança-t-il en secouant l'objet tâché de sang devant les yeux du plus jeune.  
-Demanda à Shino de t'en payer un autre, il t'offrira sans doute toute une collection de nouvelles bécanes !_

 _Le brun releva les sourcils._

 _-J'ai l'air d'être une putain de femme entretenue ?!_

 _Sasuke eut un petit sourire amusé en détaillant son ainé._

 _-Non ! Rétorqua-t-il. Mais d'une putain tout court …  
-Ne lui parle pas comme ça !_

 _Shino était sur le pas de la porte, le visage fermé et du sang qui n'était évidement pas le sien sur le visage._

 _Il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage prêt à déchiqueter tout ce qui était à sa porté mais l'adolescent ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayé ou impressionné._

 _Son sourire s'élargit, clairement provocateur._

 _-Sinon quoi ?_

 _L'ainé s'avança en grognant et Sasuke se tourna complètement pour lui faire face._

 _-OH ! S'exclama Kiba. Je sais que les combats excitent votre côté « dominant tout puissant » mais la petite chose soumise que je suis doit être à l'hôpital dans une heure et j'ai besoin d'une douche avant !_

 _Neji se demanda si l'autre était vraiment « une petite chose soumise » et comme s'il s'était exprimé à voix haute, le regard de l'adolescent se posa immédiatement sur lui._

 _Surpris, il se figea, cessant même de respirer._

 _-Oh, l'un des nôtres… Lâcha l'Uchiwa en le rejoignant, attirant l'attention du couple._

 _Sasuke se pencha pour avoir une vue sous le bureau._

 _-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fuie avec les autres gosses ? Questionna-t-il._

 _Il tourna la tête vers les corps avant de reporter son attention sur le petit brun._

 _-Tu es avec eux, tu deals pour ces déchets ?_

 _Neji fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de le regarder sans bouger._

 _-C'est affligeant que l'un des nôtres soit de près ou de loin mêlé à des choses comme ça ! Reprit plus durement l'adolescent. Nous sommes des êtres fiers, on ne peut pas se rabaisser ça !_

 _Même s'il n'avait rien fait, l'enfant se sentit vraiment honteux, douloureusement touché que l'autre puisse le considérer comme un déchet._

 _-Gosse ou pas, si je te retrouve à nouveau sur mon chemin, tu finiras comme eux !_

 _Sasuke se redressa et Neji dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le tirer par le bas de son jeans._

 _Kiba et Shino étaient déjà dehors et l'Uchiwa entendait d'ici le moteur du bolide du futur psychiatre ronronner._

 _Il ôta brièvement sa veste, le temps de retirer son col roulé en cachemire qui atterrit sur la tête de Neji._

 _-Tu ferais mieux de sortir vite si tu ne veux pas disparaitre en même temps que ces murs !_

 _Sasuke était sur le pas de la porte et soudainement le plus jeune ne put se retenir._

 _-ATTENDEZ ! Cria-t-il en se redressant, le pull serré entre ses mains._

 _L'adolescent s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers lui et de nouveau il fut incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire._

 _-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas venu te sauver ! Lui lança Sasuke._

 _Il saisit un des emballages entassés sur l'étagère à sa droite pour y enfoncer une liasse de billets avant de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer._

 _Neji n'avait toujours rien dis, mais il n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes, toujours aussi fasciné par ce qu'il dégageait._

 _Par ce quelque chose qui le poussait à le respecter._

 _-Si tu as besoin d'un héro alors deviens ce héro ! Ajouta une dernière fois l'Uchiwa._

 _Puis il lui jeta le sachet d'argent et disparu sans un regard en arrière._

-Neji ?

Lee sortit son meilleur ami de ses souvenirs.

-On peut y aller ?

Le lieutenant acquiesça, rejoignant son bras droit qui se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture, mais au lieu de monter comme à son habitude à l'arrière, il ouvrit la portière passager.

-Tu conduis ! Lança-t-il en s'installant.  
-Mais pourquoi ?! Gémit Lee alors que le conducteur sortait pour lui laisser sa place.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il soupira en prenant le volant, les lèvres plissées dans une moue ridicule.

 **W**

-Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna presque Sasori en s'accrochant à la veste de son amant.

Le ton désespéré mais autoritaire aurait pu faire sourire Namgoong Min s'il n'était pas aussi impatient que lui.

Sans attendre, il souleva le plus jeune après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée, le plaquant contre le mur pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Il ne fit preuve d'aucune douceur, mordant sans hésitation ses lèvres, son bassin appuyant contre le sien, leurs érections comprimées entre leurs corps.

Sasori suçota sa langue tout en tirant sur son manteau, tentant de le déshabiller le plus vite possible, le poussant à accélérer encore les choses.

Très vite, le roux se retrouva balancé sur un énorme lit, retirant sans perdre de temps ses chaussures et son jeans, le regard fixé sur son partenaire qui avait jeté sa veste et chemise au sol, dévoilant son torse parfaitement sculpté.

Min était le plus jeune de ses amants et le mieux bâti, exactement comme tous les mannequins qui affichaient leurs abdominaux parfaits sur les panneaux publicitaires.

Mais malgré ce corps ferme et souple, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait chez lui, son physique n'était qu'un bonus.

Sasori fit glisser son sous vêtement, écartant sans pudeur les jambes en remontant les genoux et son partenaire se laissa tomber au sol, le tirant par la cheville jusqu'au bord du lit, sa langue se glissant directement en lui.

Le roux gémit, son bassin bougeant de lui-même, pressé d'aller à la rencontre du membre qui le poussait délicieusement à s'ouvrir.

Il s'accrocha à la couette, ses doigts serrant le tissu jusqu'à s'en faire mal alors que ses yeux restaient fixés au plafond, des images étranges qu'il était le seul à voir s'y jouant comme un spectacle d'ombres chinoises.

-Min, je t'en prie !

Namgoong adorait faire supplier le plus jeune, c'était même l'une des choses qui l'excitait le plus.

Ils avaient tous les deux « joué » pendant des heures dans un bar très spécial, s'excitant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'ils avaient rejoint l'un de ses appartement, malgré que celui-ci ne soit qu'au dessus de l'établissement dont il était le propriétaire.

Sasori était le plus à bout des deux, ou du moins celui qui l'exprimait le plus clairement, quémandant sans aucune honte un soulagement.

Mais son amant n'était pas dupe, il savait que s'il était dans cet état là, c'est qu'il se l'autorisait, qu'il le désirait.

Le roux ne perdait jamais vraiment le contrôle puisque les rares fois où il le faisait, il en était parfaitement conscient et s'accordait le droit de le faire.

Si un tel acte pouvait être ainsi maitrisé, alors ça n'avait plus rien d'une perte de moyen, non ?

Cela restait tout de même des moments que Min adorait, profitant de l'illusion d'abandon que lui offrait son partenaire.

Ses doigts enfoncés dans la chaleur de ce dernier, il accéléra le rythme, percutant enfin sa roux couina, amenant un nouveau sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

Il bougea, tentant de s'empaler le plus possible sur les membres en lui, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents blanches.

Amusé, Namgoong se retira, appréciant son gémissement d'impuissance.

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment me montrer gentil ? Demanda-t-il en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, se redressant un peu.

Sans attendre ou prendre le temps de répondre, Sasori se tourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, ses fesses contre l'érection du brun, douloureusement comprimée dans son pantalon.

-Viens en moi maintenant !

C'était une fois de plus un mélange d'ordre et de supplique, le regard agacé contrastant avec le ton désireux.

Mais bien qu'il aimait taquiner et faire languir son amant, Min était aussi plus qu'à bout, surtout face aux arguments de celui-ci.

Jurant entre ses dents, il s'attaqua immédiatement à son jeans, sans quitter des yeux les hanches du plus jeune qui bougeaient sensuellement devant lui.

Sentant qu'il était enfin décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses Sasori remonta un peu vers le haut du matelas pour ouvrir le tiroir de l'une des tables de nuit, attrapant un paquet de préservatif.

Voyant que le lubrifiant était vide il grimaça un peu, maudissant son amant avant de se souvenir qu'il était le dernier à l'avoir utilisé, il y a quelques jours lors d'une séance en solitaire qu'il avait filmée et envoyée au brun en son absence.

En voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout de monde, Namgoong avait cru devenir fou en recevant la vidéo du plus jeune uniquement vêtue de sa chemise favorite en train de se donner du plaisir dans son lit en le suppliant de venir le toucher.

Sa réunion avait dû être reportée et même une longue séance de masturbation puis une douche glacée n'avait pas suffit à calmer son excitation et c'est à bout qu'il était rentré le soir même, écourtant son séjour en prétextant une urgence.

Le souvenir de la frustration de son amant fit sourire Sasori qui rejoignit rapidement ce dernier, déroulant avec aisance le préservatif sur le sexe tendu à l'aide de sa bouche.

Min grogna, appréciant autant le contact que la vue.

Choisissant de s'amuser un peu, le roux le suça avec application, le faisant doucement glisser dans sa bouche, toujours plus profondément malgré la position peu agréable.

Immédiatement les hanches de Namgoong se brusquèrent vers l'avant sa main s'accrochant aux cheveux complètement décoiffés du plus jeune, appuyant sur sa tête alors que celui-ci l'avalait déjà jusqu'à sa limite, sa gorge malmenée par l'intrusion.

Mais loin de se plaindre, il laissa le brun utiliser sa bouche, suivant docilement son rythme tout en caressant ses bourses pleines et sensibles.

Min savait qu'ils devaient arrêter s'il voulait faire durer les choses et ne pas jouir immédiatement mais Sasori semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher, sa bouche usant de toutes ses compétences pour le retenir alors sans prévenir, il tira brutalement sur ses cheveux en s'éloignant.

Surpris, le roux bascula vers l'avant, se rattrapant à l'aide de ses mains sur la moquette de la chambre.

Relevant les yeux vers son partenaire, il l'insulta dans une langue que l'autre ne comprit pas mais qui ressemblait à du russe.

De la salive coulant sur le menton, les cheveux en bataille et le sexe douloureusement dressé, Sasori rampa doucement, quittant complètement le lit pour se retrouver au sol mais avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre, Namgoong lui claqua sans douceur les fesses, son regard si particulier lui arrachant des frissons.

-Tourne-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Et connaissant parfaitement ce que ce ton et ces yeux promettaient comme délices, il obéit immédiatement, s'offrant sans hésiter, les mains enfoncées dans la moquette et les fesses relevées.

Min le pénétra avec impatience, ne lui laissant nullement le temps de s'habituer ou même de respirer, son corps totalement contrôlé par son désir.

Malgré la douleur, Sasori sanglota presque de soulagement.

Il avait attendu ça pendant des heures et dans ces moments là il avait le sentiment de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre.

Le brun était toujours très doué pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses « ombres chinoises » danser sous ses paupières, accentuant le plaisir ressenti.

C'était comme planer mais sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque substance, juste parce que son cerveau le voulait.

 _Le pouvait_.

Namgoong ne pouvait ralentir, Sasori le poussant à aller toujours plus vite et plus loin en lui.

Le plus jeune avait écarté ses cuisses tremblantes, le haut de son torse plaqué contre la moquette alors que ses hanches bougeaient d'elle-même, venant à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de reins.

Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était obéir à ses suppliques, une main le maintenant au sol en appuyant sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre le retenait avec force par la hanche, marquant profondément la peau laiteuse et délicate.

Ils étaient proches tous les deux et le sentant, Sasori se contracta autour du sexe de son amant aplatissant encore plus le reste de son corps au sol, son bassin pourtant toujours relevé.

Min tapa du poing, grognant quelque chose comme _« maintenant »_ et soudainement il eut l'impression de flotter, sa vue se brouillant légèrement alors que la pièce autour de lui dansait, auréolée de couleurs chatoyantes.

Une puissante vague de plaisir le frappa alors, suivit de plusieurs autres dans une sorte de mouvement continue et parfaitement orchestré, le poussant à retomber vers l'avant, son torse épousant le dos de son partenaire.

Calant ses coudes sur le sol, il passa les bras sous le corps du plus jeune pour le redresser un peu, ses mains le maintenant par les épaules, ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair perlée de sueur.

Les coups de reins étaient plus brusques et désordonnés, les prémices de la délivrance se faisant de plus en plus clairement ressentir.

Ils savaient tous les deux que la nuit serait très longue, mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de jouir.

Les couleurs qui dansaient autour d'eux se firent encore plus vive alors que l'impression de flotter les submergea totalement, comme si leurs corps n'étaient plus rattachés que l'un à l'autre uniquement.

Namgoong sentant Sasori trembler contre lui, remonta rapidement l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son cou, le caressant délicatement, appréciant le pouls qui y pulsait avant de serrer subitement, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent pour ôter la vie.

Le roux tressaillit, se contractant encore plus autour de son sexe, appréciant la sensation et le plaisir qui en découlait avant que l'orgasme ne le submerge violement.

Il vint en sanglotant, son sperme mouillant son torse collé à la moquette, tandis que les effets de son orgasme amenaient son amant au bord de la délivrance.

Celui-ci se retira, soulageant son intimité devenue trop sensible et Sasori se laissa complètement tomber au sol, ramenant légèrement ses jambes vers lui alors qu'il se tournait un peu sur le côté.

Min ôta rapidement le préservatif et se caressa au dessus de lui, sans le quitter des yeux, pour finir par jouir à son tour sur son corps et de s'écrouler à ses côtés.

Collés l'un à l'autre, à bout de souffle, ils fixèrent le plafond, observant l'air béats toutes les petites choses étranges et colorées qui flottaient autour d'eux, leur nuage ne semblant pas vouloir les laisser redescendre tout de suite.

-Putain ! S'exclama soudainement Namgoong une fois sa respiration à peu près calmée. Tu es vraiment le seul être humain qui peut se vanter sans mentir d'être meilleur que n'importe qu'elle drogue !

Sasori rit simplement en réponse.

-Je suppose que malgré tes nombreux amants, je dois me sentir vraiment honoré d'être le seul que tu fasses planer !

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, croisant son regard sombre et menaçant qui l'avait attiré dès le début.

-Oui tu peux, tu es le seul à qui je fasse littéralement voir les étoiles !

 **W**

L'ambiance était toujours un peu spéciale, les événements de l'hôpital ayant perturbé Sasuke et ses amis.

Leur instinct leur criait que quelque chose de spécial était en train de se passer mais ils étaient tous incapable de comprendre quoi.

Naruto les perdait complètement en les surprenant sans cesse.

Ce dernier était installé dans le canapé, un bouquin de médecine en mains et Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui, la tête pleine de questions.

Il n'avait pas l'air de lire, plutôt perdu dans ses pensés, fixant la même page depuis l'ouverture du manuel et le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu en entrant plus tôt, troubla de nouveau le psychiatre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta son compagnon.  
-Rien de spécial, je suis juste…

Il finit sa phrase dans un soupir et suivant son regard, l'autre comprit tout de suite.

Ils étaient tous dans le même cas de toute façon !

Enfin, sauf Deidara qui profitait tranquillement de son verre de vin et cigare hors de prix, allongé dans l'un des fauteuils relaxant.

Shikamaru était plongé dans un dossier, préparant une plaidoirie pour le lendemain mais son attention se reportait souvent sur Naruto, cherchant lui aussi à décrypter un peu les émotions de ce dernier.

En vain, bien évidement !

Neji n'était pas encore rentré, chargé par son leader d'apporter le diner, ce dernier ayant interdit à leur nouveau « chef » de mettre un pied en cuisine ce soir, lui ordonnant de se reposer.

Depuis leur visite à l'hôpital, tous avaient l'impression que le blond pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant.

Il avait l'air émotionnellement épuisé.

-Pourquoi tu dors par terre ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, posant sa question étrange à son invité.

-Je ne dors pas par terre… Souffle l'intéressé.  
-La femme de ménage m'a dit que ton lit n'était jamais défait ! Au début elle a cru que tu le refaisais mais finalement elle à compris que tu ne l'as pas utilisé une seule fois !

Shino écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-Naru ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce lit ? Insista Sasuke.  
-Rien…  
-Alors pourquoi tu…  
-Je ne dors pas par terre. Répéta simplement le plus jeune.  
-Naru…. Souffla doucement Kiba.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux sur son hôte qui s'était rapproché.

-Je n'ai juste, pas encore dormi…

Il eut d'abord un silence, comme si même les bruits lointains de la ville avaient décidé de s'effacer.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu es là depuis presque une semaine ! Intervint Deidara.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête.

-N'importe quoi ! Reprit l'autre. Même nous on serait dans un sale état après un tel manque de sommeil !  
-J'ai simplement un cerveau plus performant.

La réponse du plus jeune ne contenait aucune trace de moquerie, comme à son habitude le ton était doux mais direct, comme s'il exposait des faits banals.

Mais tout de même, est ce qu'il venait de tous les traiter d'idiots ou d'handicapés ?

Deidara se redressa encore, en grimaçant, prêt à se lever.

-Assis ! Claqua Sasuke sans même le regarder. Tu as passé l'âge de te vexer pour un rien !

Deidara baissa simplement la tête, conscient que son leader avait raison mais incapable de cacher sa contrariété.

-Naru, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Demanda doucement Kiba. Tu sais que c'est très mauvais pour la santé, surtout à ton âge, ton cerveau justement, il se construit encore.

L'adolescent fit non de la tête.

-Il est fini… Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Le psychiatre se retrouva à nouveau sans voix, la bouche ouverte mais les mots manquants.

Il toussota, s'humidifiant nerveusement les lèvres avant de reprendre.

-Est-ce que quelque chose t'empêche de dormir ?

Naruto eut toute petite moue, ses yeux fixé sur le médecin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et….

Il marqua une micro pause avant de poursuivre sa phrase.

-…Je ne peux pas dormir seul…

Il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur la page de son livre, gêné.

-Mais chez…chez… Comment tu faisais chez…

Le nom avait du mal à franchir les lèvres de Shino.

-Comment tu faisais chez Kabuto ? Finit-il par lâcher péniblement.  
-Je lisais.

Le ton incroyablement neutre de Naruto aurait pu rendre n'importe qui fou.

-N'importe quoi ! Ricana Deidara, agacé.

Shino voulut à nouveau prendre la parole, mais son leader le devança.

-Il faut que tu dormes ! S'exclama celui-ci. Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as une tête qui fait peur et tu sembles à deux doigts de t'évanouir !

Tous ses amis le regardèrent avec stupeur.

Ils s'étaient tous attendu à ce qu'il pose une tonne de question, s'énerve et claque même quelques portes face au silence du plus jeune.

Mais apparemment, leur chef avait décidé de les surprendre.

-Tu ne peux pas rester aussi émotionnellement torturé, ça me… Ca ne va pas le faire !

En détaillant son ami, Shino se dit qu'en effet, ce dernier avait l'air encore plus affecté qu'eux par tout ce que dégageait Naruto et que calmer le blond serait bénéfique à toute la mini meute.

-Et si on dormait tous ensemble ?! Proposa-t-il joyeusement en se relevant.  
-Hun ?

Deidara le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.

C'était quelque chose qui arrivait assez souvent pour être honnête.

-Si Naru ne peut pas dormir seul, il suffit qu'on se fasse une nuit à regarder des films tous ensemble, bébé finira forcement par se laisser aller au sommeil !

Il avait l'air réellement fier de son idée.

-Une soirée meute ! Cria joyeusement Neji qui venait d'entrer les bras plein. On n'a pas pu le faire la semaine dernière, ni celle d'avant, on doit se rattraper !

Il avait pris sa petite moue d'enfant gâté qui agaçait autant qu'elle séduisait.

Ils avaient tous l'habitude de se réunir très régulièrement depuis l'enfance, entretenant les liens si particuliers dont avait besoin une famille aussi spéciale pour prospérer et s'épanouir au mieux mais dernièrement leurs moments de calme avaient été perturbés, les empêchant ainsi de se retrouver tous ensemble pour se détendre.

Il était en effet temps de rectifier ça !

Et si en plus ça permettait à Naruto de dormir…

-Les films de loups garou sont proscrits ! Répondit Sasuke.  
-Moh, allez, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle ! Bouda Shino.  
-C'est de la propagande anti loups oui ! Intervint Neji. Tu devrais te sentir outré !

Le psychiatre rit simplement.

-J'ai un truc à faire… Lâcha Deidara en attrapant sa veste.  
-Pose tes fesses ici immédiatement ! Ordonna Sasuke. Et va chercher ce qu'il manque sur la table au passage, on dîne !

XxxX

Finalement tout le monde avait sagement obéit et ils étaient tous installés devant le premier film.

Tous sur la moquette, contre le canapé, sauf Sasuke qui était installé dans le cuir, juste derrière Naruto dont les cheveux frôlaient sa jambe et Deidara qui jouait les solitaires sur son fauteuil favori.

Évidement, Shino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer avec Neji, chacun commentant le film mais aucun n'étant d'accord avec l'autre.

Kiba avait beau leur souffler de se taire, il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'ils repartent dans une nouvelle chamaillerie puériles.

Tu parles deux « dominants » !

Malgré cela, tout le monde arrivait à peu près suivre l'histoire et l'adolescent semblait concentré sur l'écran et plus calme qu'à son retour de l'hôpital.

Du coup ils étaient tous plus détendu, Sasuke le premier.

Ce dernier contrairement aux autres peinait d'ailleurs à suivre le film, son attention se focalisant malgré lui sur le jeune homme à ses pieds, l'impression qu'il ne devait surtout pas le quitter des yeux sous peine de le regretter se faisant de plus en plus vive et claire dans son esprit.

Lutter contre les envies étranges et les émotions sans sens de « l'autre » était un supplice, surtout lorsque la source de leur conflit était aussi près de lui.

Enfin d'eux.

L'un ne demandait qu'à se rapprocher alors que l'autre voulait fuir le plus loin possible.

Comment se concentrer sur l'écran dans ce genre de situation ?

Remarquant que l'adolescent ne devait pas être très bien installé, il écarta instinctivement les jambes et quelques secondes après, le plus jeune bascula vers l'arrière son dos collé au bas du canapé.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

Génial, tout ce qu'il lui manquait !

Mais malgré son agacement, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait en remarquant que le blond devait être plus à l'aise avec lui pour oser une telle chose.

Il grimaça.

Il détestait vraiment ressentir tout et son contraire, c'était épuisant !

Ses mains le démangeaient, comme attirées par les cheveux blonds étalés entre ses jambes et il serra les poings en se forçant à détourner le regard pour ne surtout pas succomber aux pulsions de « l'autre » à nouveau.

Il tenta de rester concentré sur les siens, comme Kiba qui s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de Shino, le chirurgien ayant abandonné sa guerre avec le lieutenant pour marquer entièrement la nuque et les épaules de son amant, ses doigts glissés sous son pull, jouant distraitement avec son nombril et l'élastique de son boxer.

Neji mangeait encore, finissant la nourriture du dîner, complètement allongé, la tête calée contre le flanc de Shikamaru qui malgré ses protestations laissait le sale gosse l'utiliser comme oreiller, acceptant même de bouger pour lui offrir un meilleur confort ou de lui laisser voler une gorgée de sa canette de bière.

Deidara avait cessé de bouder, se mettant à l'aise pour profiter du film en finissant le grand cru qu'il avait ouvert, appréciant que le silence soit revenu.

Sasuke aimait ce genre de moment et il savait que les autres ressentaient la même chose.

Se retrouver ainsi entre eux était un besoin mais aussi un véritable plaisir, un moment de détente qui leur rappelait à quel point ils étaient soutenus et aimés.

Qui les confortait dans leurs choix au quotidien.

Est- ce que ce n'était pas étrange que Naruto soit là avec eux ?

Après tout c'étaient des instants privilégiés, qui n'étaient pas censé être partagé avec d'autres, même Shikamaru n'avait jamais amené Sophia, sa petite amie.

Il n'avait de toute façon plus amené personne depuis bien longtemps…

Sasuke observa quelques instants le visage de l'avocat son expression fermée si différente de celle qu'il arborait dans le passé.

Est-ce qu'il serait à nouveau capable d'amener quelqu'un ?

 _« Il ira bien... A la fin, tout le monde ira bien. »_

Se souvenant des mots de l'adolescent, il baissa à nouveau la tête vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il arrivait si facilement à se faire apprécier et accepter par son entourage.

Malgré les apparences, ils n'étaient pas réellement sociables et ne tissaient pas de liens en dehors de la meute.

Pourtant ils avaient laissé le blond s'approcher d'eux sans rien connaitre de lui, sans même réellement le comprendre.

Pourquoi ?

Shino qui était l'homme le plus possessif et jaloux qu'il connaisse ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que l'attention de son compagnon soit accaparé par Naruto, Neji qui se méfiait toujours des inconnus et qui ne supportait pas lorsque quelqu'un cherchait à s'approcher de la meute traitait le nouveau venu comme un bébé mignon à protéger et Kiba semblait s'être donné pour mission de le faire sourire.

Même Deidara qui avait beau jouer les connards grognons se montrait incroyablement détendu face à la présence du blond.

C'était juste comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Et Sasuke trouvait ça inquiétant.

Et s'il était complètement honnête, il trouvait ça aussi incroyablement apaisant.

Seulement la fébrilité que le plus jeune provoquait l'empêchait de réellement profiter de la bulle de bien être qui s'était formé autour de groupe.

Il la sentait, l'appréciait mais ne pouvait pas complètement s'y laisser aller.

Parce que ses sens étaient trop en alerte, qu'il était trop conscient de la présence de Naruto, trop conscient de son « autre » et de ses désirs.

De cette moitié en lui qui ne tenait pas en place, excitée par autre chose que les combats pour la première fois de sa vie.

 _Une poupée._

C'est ce que l'adolescent avait déclaré être.

Est-ce que ça avait un sens ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il détestait le terme, il s'était senti en colère dès que les mots avaient franchis la bouche du blond.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs terrorisé après ça.

Pourtant au lieu de saisir l'opportunité de fuir, il était resté.

Ca non plus, il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il était parti ce soir là, s'il avait pris l'argent et couru loin d'eux.

Loin de lui.

Il sentit l'autre gronder, manifestant violemment son désaccord et c'est cet instant que choisit Naruto pour appuyer le côté de sa tête contre son genou, calmant immédiatement le début de colère de son « colocataire »

Sasuke tressaillit, le contact bien que simple et léger le figeant complètement, son esprit soudainement vide.

Et avant même qu'il ne soit conscient de son geste, ses doigts se retrouvèrent dans les mèches blondes qu'il caressa timidement, presque craintivement.

Surpris, Naruto ne fuit pourtant pas, basculant simplement la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir le visage de son hôte.

Le mouvement fit bouger la main de celui-ci qui se retrouva presque sur son front et assez naturellement, elle glissa sur sa joue pour finir sur son épaule.

En dehors de ça aucun d'eux ne bougeait, leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre, le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke augmentant à chaque seconde.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui alerta les autres.

-Sas' ? S'inquiéta Kiba.

Naruto bougea, détournant le regard et libéré, le leader sursauta, se redressant comme s'il était assis sur un ressort.

-Je vais prendre l'air ! Lança-t-il en atteignant précipitamment la sortie. Je te confie les enfants !

 **W**

Hidoshi attendait dans le froid et même s'il ne le sentait pas vraiment, la situation misérable dans laquelle il se trouvait était suffisante pour le faire frissonner.

Il avait été « puni » par Neji et pour une durée indéterminée il était revenu à la case départ, obligé de remplir des tâches épuisantes ou ennuyeuses, voire les deux.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque la cause de ses problèmes apparue au bout de la ruelle il se figea.

Il ne le voyait pas encore, étant de dos, mais il sentait sa présence, comme une si son aura effaçait absolument tout le reste.

Étonnamment, le blond n'était pas en colère.

Il aurait dû, mais même s'il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre haine ou rancune pour le jeune homme qui se rapprochait doucement de lui.

Par contre, il était terrorisé, persuadé d'être à nouveau entrainé dans une situation qui lui attirerait les foudres de Neji, voire du clan entier cette fois.

Alors il recula, butant contre la voiture qu'il était censé garder. Il avait beau être un prédateur, il se comportait exactement comme une proie incapable de se défendre.

-Salut…

Sasori était de l'autre côté du véhicule et Hidoshi ferme les yeux en serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

L'autre soupira doucement et il entendit clairement chacun de ses pas alors qu'il contournait la voiture pour se planter juste devant lui.

Délicatement, une main se glissa dans la sienne et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne surtout pas ouvrir les yeux.

Sasori regarda autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait les entendre.

-Je suis désolé…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais il semblait tellement sincère et le blond en fut si surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, croisant enfin son regard si particulier.

-Je fais ce qu'il faire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'y retire du plaisir… Continua le roux. Je sais que tu peux encaisser mais je me doute que l'autre idiot n'y est pas allé de main morte et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tendant simplement un gobelet.

-Tiens, je sais que tu n'as jamais le temps d'aller en chercher à l'autre bout de la ville même si c'est ton préféré !

Hidoshi ne bougeait toujours pas, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait et Sasori saisit sa main pour y coincer le café brûlant.

-Avec beaucoup de caramel ! Sourit-t-il.

Le sourire sembla réveiller le blond qui attrapa correctement le cadeau.

Sasori pencha se baissa en penchant son poignet pour prendre un peu de la boisson.

-Tu vois il n'est pas empoisonné !

L'autre hocha machinalement la tête, buvant à son tour et Sasori se rapprocha de lui, se collant à son corps, le faisait à nouveau se raidir.

-J'ai encore besoin de toi…

Hidoshi fit non, cherchant à se défaire en vain du regard vairon, ne faisant en réalité que s'y perdre d'avantage.

Sasori sourit simplement à nouveau en réponse à sa tentative.

-C'est déjà fini… Souffla-t-il en reculant.

Le blond semblait aussi perdu que paniqué.

-Ne t'en fais, ça ne posera aucun souci à ta meute ! Le rassura le roux. J'ai juste une princesse à récupérer !

Il remonta la capuche de sa veste, cachant complètement son visage et s'enfonça dans une ruelle minuscule, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

-Je me sens toute excité quand bébé se montre si émotif ! Raisonna une voix autour de lui.  
-La ferme ! Rétorqua-t-il amusé. Trouve-moi plutôt l'adresse où je peux trouver Kabuto !

A l'autre bout de la ville, Koki alias « Joker » était tranquillement installé dans un confortable canapé, regardant devant lui comme s'il était face à des dizaines d'écran alors qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul dans la pièce.

-Ne me fais pas attendre si tu veux être récompensé… Le pressa Sasori d'une voix taquine.  
-Ouah, une récompense alors que je ne fais que remplir ma mission !  
-Tu ne veux pas ?

Koki attrapa l'énorme bouteille de soda à sa droite pour en engloutir la moitié en une gorgée.

-Je ne veux pas si c'est juste une façon de me presser ! Bouda-t-il faussement.  
-Et bien si moi nu et totalement à ta merci n'est pas une motivation…  
-Totalement ?!

Sasori ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

-Perso je suis pour baiser là où ça fera chier Daito ! Commenta Koki.

Cette fois le roux éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement la tête de leur « papy grincheux » et le blond satisfait se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Tu as bien reçu l'adresse ?  
-Parfait, j'y vais de suite ! Rétorqua Sasori. Mais j'a besoin de ce qu'il faut si je veux me faire inviter  
-Tu auras une tenue adéquate sur place, il suffira de demander « Beg » !

Sasori enfila ses gants avant de s'installer sur la moto offerte par Anthony.

-Tu vois que tu mérites une récompense ! Rit-il en démarrant.

 **W**

Sasuke n'était pas sorti longtemps.

Malgré son désir de fuir le plus loin possible il n'avait cessé de se torturer pour prendre le dessus sur « l'autre » qui ne demandait qu'à rentrer, pour finir par abandonner.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé se comporter comme il l'avait fait !

Il avait touché Naruto et c'était ridicule !

On ne caressait pas les cheveux ou la joue d'un inconnu comme ça ! Même si c'était un gosse !

Il s'était auto-flagellé mentalement un long moment, courant comme un fou pour se débarrasser de toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient mais à la fin de sa course folle il s'était retrouvé devant son immeuble, incapable de comprendre comment en passant par l'autre bout de la ville il avait fini là.

Depuis quand perdait-il le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit comme ça ?

La question était stupide vu qu'il connaissait la cause, mais il ne cessait de se la poser, espérant à chaque fois que la réponse soit différente.

Pénétrant dans son appartement en tentant d'ignorer l'urgence de rejoindre le salon qui l'animait, il se força à prendre son temps, retirant ses chaussures, envisageant même de se servir à boire avant que l'impatience n'ait dessus.

La scène sur laquelle il tomba le laissa littéralement sans voix.

Lui qui pensait trouver ses amis en pleine forme et un Naruto endormi dans son lit…

En fait, le blond était le seul réveillé, installé en tailleur au milieu de la moquette.

Kiba avait la tête sur ses cuisses, légèrement recroquevillé, son amant derrière lui dans la même position, l'enlaçant, leurs corps moulés l'un contre l'autre.

Neji était lui allongé près d'eux, dans l'autre sens, le flanc du psychiatre lui servant d'oreiller et une main posée sur le genou de l'adolescent, les doigts serrés autour de son pull comme un enfant.

Shikamaru était de l'autre côté allongé horizontalement, un peu comme le couple de médecins, mais sa tête reposait au sol, l'une de ses mains enroulée autour du poignet de Naruto.

Et ce grincheux de Deidara qui osait se comporter comme s'il voulait fuir le blond était le mieux installé, carrément entre les jambes de ce dernier ! Endormi sur le dos comme s'il était mort !

Sasuke grogna.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour de l'adolescent, cherchant clairement un contact et c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient entre eux, mais **jamais** avec un inconnu !

Après, le leader devait avouer que ce n'était absolument pas ce qui l'agaçait, il ne se posait même pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment de cette invraisemblable situation !

Il aurait pu trouver ça drôle ou même mignon, mais il trouvait ça juste…

Il grogna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois et Naruto tourna la tête, lui accordant enfin son attention.

Le son réveilla de toute façon les autres, chacun sursautant, émergeant violemment du sommeil.

Neji était déjà sur ses deux pieds, prêt, peu importe à quoi alors que Kiba papillonnait des yeux, se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur leader.

Deidara s'étira paresseusement, s'écrasant encore plus contre Naruto et Sasuke sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

-C'était le gosse qui devait dormir à la base ! Cria-t-il.

Shino qui s'était aussi redressé enlaça son amant, appuyant le menton contre son épaule.

-On s'est tous assoupi ? Questionna-t-il surpris.  
-Faut croire… Rétorqua Deidara en se levant tranquillement.  
-C'est tous que vous avez à dire ?! Gronda leur leader en serrant le poing.

Kiba le regarda à nouveau, cherchant à décrypter ce qu'il dégageait alors que Shikamaru se levait à son tour en tirant tranquillement sur sa chemise.

-Merci pour cette pause Naru, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes dossiers !  
-Je refais du popcorn et on continue notre nuit alors ? Proposa Shino. On ne va pas laisser Naru tout seul !

Sasuke souffla bruyamment avant de s'éloigner, se précipitant jusqu'à sa salle de bain en claquant les portes.

-Est-ce que c'était ce que je crois ? Questionna Neji presque choqué.

Shikamaru se contenta de sourire, amusé et le chirurgien fit pareil.

-Je me demande qui est pathétique là… Murmura-t-il.  
-Hein ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Rien ! Allons plutôt refaire le plein de nourriture !  
-Mais Sas', vous êtes sûr que…

Deidara interrompit Neji.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le Boss gamin, ce n'est pas avec ton cerveau que tu risques de comprendre quoique ce soit !  
-Ouais et bien fais attention, con comme je suis-je pourrais favoriser le territoire sud sans faire exprès !  
-Ca me va moi ! Sourit Shikamaru

Deidara se contenta de marmonner sur les sales gosses arrogants et les avocats corrompus et Neji jeta un regard amusé à son ainé.

-N'empêche que je n'aime quand Sasuke est comme ça… Avoua le lieutenant, contrarié.  
-Oh, ce n'est rien ! Il est en colère contre lui-même pas contre nous ! Répliqua Shino. Il va bouder toute la nuit et demain ça ira mieux !

En réalité et à la surprise de tous, leur leader ne bouda pas toute la nuit.

Très peu de temps après alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous installés devant un film, collés les uns aux autres et à Naruto, ce dernier débarqua, douché, changé et l'air aussi agacé que gêné.

 _Un mélange très étonnant._

Il ne dit rien, observant la masse humaine et plus particulièrement l'adolescent au centre, semblant en plein dilemme intérieur avant de finalement se rapprocher rapidement en bousculant tout le monde sans aucune délicatesse.

Inspirant profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, il souleva le blond, arrachant un cri de surprise à Neji qui écarquilla comiquement la bouche.

-Il ne risque pas de se reposer avec vous ! Lança-t-il simplement en rejoignant rapidement sa chambre.

Naruto n'avait rien dit et pas bougé mais il sentit sa tension atteindre des sommets lorsqu'ils furent seuls et qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Calme-toi… Souffla-t-il.

Mais le blond se tendit un peu plus entre ses bras.

-Calme-toi, je n'ai pas…

Il soupira en lâchant sur son lit et l'adolescent ramena ses genoux vers son torse pour se protéger.

Sasuke grogna.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que les gosses m'insupportent ! S'exclama-t-il, blessé malgré lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher, JAMAIS !

Naruto releva un peu la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux et il souffla pour se calmer.

Le but n'était pas de le terroriser.

-Tu as dis que tu aimais lire non ?

Suivant ses gestes, le blond finit par prêter attention à l'immense collection de livres, tous semblants très anciens et précieux.

-Ce n'est que des idioties fantastiques sur des loups mais…

Naruto ne quittait plus des yeux la bibliothèque, comme fasciné il se leva pour la rejoindre, caressant les couvertures tel un trésor.

Sasuke l'observa quelques instants, un peu surpris de le voir aussi intéressé, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de lui faire lire les ouvrages du clan.

Un peu fatigué de toujours se poser des questions, il soupira, décidant de se fier à son instinct qui lui assurait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu peux lire ce que tu veux mais ne reste pas debout comme ça, va sur le lit !

Le blond sortit enfin de sa transe, tournant la tête vers lui et même si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que devant ses parents, le brun baissa les yeux.

C'est vrai que vu le nombre de chaises et fauteuils, sa phrase sonnait étrangement.

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu lises, mais le but est quand même de te reposer… Se justifia-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais rester à mon bureau !

 **W**

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormi !

Il s'était installé de façon à avoir une vue sur son lit, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Naruto qui se perdait dans plusieurs livres à la fois, totalement absorbé et sans en avoir conscience, il avait succombé au sommeil.

Jamais encore il ne s'était assoupi en travaillant !

Jamais !

Une couette avait été déposée sur ses épaules et il devinait facilement que c'était le blond, sachant que personne n'aurait osé entrer ainsi dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent lui était toujours en pleine lecture, allongé sur le ventre au milieu du lit, complètement encerclé de bouquins et toujours aussi passionné par leur contenu.

Apparemment, il ne plaisantait pas sur la presque absence de son besoin de sommeil…

-Salut… Souffla-t-il en se redressant complètement pour s'étirer, la couverture glissant au sol.

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Reprit-il une fois l'attention du plus jeune acquise.

Sasuke comptait se lancer dans une petite leçon sur son énième nuit blanche et l'importance du repos, mais il oublia absolument tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire lorsque l'impensable arriva.

En réponse à sa question désuète, le blond lui sourit.

Le monde se figea alors complètement et ce n'était pas une impression ou une image mais un fait.

Bien que ce soit impossible, quelqu'un avait réellement appuyé sur le bouton « pause ».

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous fuis et même si je suis morte d'angoisse j'espère aussi avoir vos avis et que vous aurez envie de continuer à suivre l'aventure de nos poupées et nos loups! *pars loin faire sa crise de panique***


	4. Chapter 4 Voodoo

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Titre** **:** Broken Dolls and Big Bad wolves  
 **Genre:** Fantastique – Romance – Amitié - Famille  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** SasuNaru et d'autres couples que je vous laisse découvrir!  
 **Raiting:** Ma  
 **Résumé:** _Je t'ai demandé de me protéger, d'être le dragon qui empêcherait tout prince charmant d'atteindre la forteresse que j'avais érigée autour de moi et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je te remercierai d'avoir laissé un loup y pénétrer…_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors pour raisons personnelles et bien que ça me peine, je vais continuer cette histoire seule. Du coup, ça a entrainé plusieurs changements et c'est compliqué pour moi. L'histoire de base concernant Naru, la meute ou le SasuNaru ne bouge pas mais il y a beaucoup de choses, d'éléments et de relations que je dois repenser tout en essayant d'y intégrer à ce qui a déjà été fait. Je vais être sincère avec vous, je n'ai pas encore fais tout ça, j'avance au fur et à mesure et je n'ai pas de plan. J'espère que ça ira quand même et que même seule, j'arriverai à ne pas tous vous faire fuir !

Note 2 : Le chapitre fait environ 33 pages. C'est assez court mais comme il se passe quand même des choses qu'il faut digérer et qu'il y a des nouveaux personnages, je préfère ne pas trop faire lourd. J'ai essayé de continuer à entretenir/épaissir certains mystères, donc j'espère que vous serez au moins un peu paumé ! ^ ^

Note 3 : Alors oui j'ai fais appel à des personnages de KnB mais je n'ai pas envie de classer ça en crossover car ce n'est pas assez « important » je trouve. Et il y a aussi Kei et Kuroo de Haikyuu parce qu'aucun personnage de KnB ou Naruto ne me convenait pour ces deux là ! Pour Kuroo le côté avec des mèches choquera peut-être (sans doute) certains mais vous comprendrez en lisant que j'ai besoin qu'ils aient tous (en dehors de la petite exception justement) un look plutôt coloré et qui attire l'œil.

Note 4 : _Abyss_ ►Abîme / _Grid_ ►Gâchette / _Hex_ ►Sort (jeter un) / _Cash_ ►Argent (Espèces) / _Trick_ ►Ruse / _Sly_ ►Sournois / _Shade_ ►Ombre / _Erèbe_ (oui je l'ai repris de Run) est le dieu des ténèbres, né du chaos, personnifiant l'obscurité des Enfers. / _Teddy_ c'est pour Teddy bear donc "ours en peluche" et _Red_ bein... Rouge ! XD

Note 5 : Désolée pour les fautes, la mise en page pourrie et l'histoire en elle même ! Je ne me sens plus vraiment à la hauteur soudain... Mais j'ai quand même essayé, ça je peux le jurer ! Sinon prochain chapitre, j'aimerai beaucoup que ce soit enfin STDF ! Et avant le chapitre 4 de Rough Love pour mon blog que j'étais censée écrire avant celui-ci u_u

Note 6 : Je ne sais pas s'il reste du monde mais merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et de m'écrire.

* * *

 _ **"It makes me stop and wonder**_  
 _ **What spell have I been under?**_  
 _ **Who taught you the voodoo that you do?**_  
 _ **But I can see your glory**_  
 _ **I wanna write your story**_  
 _ **Somebody's voodoo's got me binded to you"**_

 _ **ಌ**_

* * *

 _« Naruto releva les yeux vers lui._

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Reprit-il une fois l'attention du plus jeune acquise.

Sasuke comptait se lancer dans une petite leçon sur son énième nuit blanche et l'importance du repos, mais il oublia absolument tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire lorsque l'impensable arriva.

En réponse à sa question désuète, le blond lui sourit.

Le monde se figea alors complètement et ce n'était pas une impression ou une image mais un fait.

Bien que ce soit impossible, quelqu'un avait réellement appuyé sur le bouton « pause ». »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Autour de lui absolument tout était figé, même la poussière éclairée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les stores, était suspendue dans l'air, aussi inerte que son propre corps.

Jamais encore il n'avait vécu une telle chose.

Son esprit était encore entièrement éveillé et fonctionnait parfaitement mais tout le reste de sa personne semblait comme en pause.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Naruto ce qui se passait mais son corps ne lui obéit pas, ses lèvres ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, seul ses yeux exprimant son trouble et sa confusion.

Comme pour le rassurer, le blond lui offrit un petit sourire discret et Sasuke sentit son trouble augmenter.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas entièrement figé comme lui ?

Mais loin de s'arrêter là, l'adolescent avança jusqu'à lui, créant un chaos total dans son esprit.

Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Et pourquoi Naruto pouvait bouger ?

Alors que son agitation se faisait plus forte, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Sasuke ?

La voix de Kiba était hésitante et son leader y décela de l'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le psychiatre.

Comme si le sort avait été rompu, le brun puis enfin bouger, le temps reprenant son cours dans sa chambre.

Intrigué par le comportement de son ami, il ouvrit rapidement la porte pour faire face à sa mine troublée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aboya-t-il.

Kiba tressaillit légèrement face au ton, reculant en voyant son leader s'avancer un peu dans le couloir.

-Et bien, on a tous senti quelque chose... Souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais c'était étrange. Et comme on ne peut pas entendre ce qui se passe dans ta chambre ...

Sasuke oublia rapidement son agacement, la surprise prenant le dessus.

Ils avaient tous senti _quelque chose_ ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **Quoi ?**

Tournant la tête vers le bout du couloir, il vit le reste de la mini meute, tous les membres semblant aussi perdus et incertains que le psychiatre.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement ?

Sentant Naruto bouger, il fit volte-face, tombant sur ce dernier en train d'empiler des livres dans ses bras pour les remettre à leur place.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, peinant à croire que son leader ait autorisé l'adolescent à toucher à sa bibliothèque privée.

Ce n'était pas des ouvrages banals et même lui n'y avait eu que très rarement accès.

Sasuke observa la pile valser entre les bras du blond, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air gracieux et maladroit à la fois.

Malgré l'impression que tout allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre et lui le premier, Naruto ne fit tomber aucun livre et son hôte fut aussi surpris que son ami par la rapidité avec laquelle il rangeait les œuvres.

Le brun connaissait leur emplacement par cœur depuis le temps donc il savait que l'adolescent ne commettait aucune erreur, plaçant chaque ouvrage à sa place.

Mais comment ?

Il ne vérifiait pas et ne semblait pas se poser la moindre question ou hésiter ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà tout mémorisé ?

Voyant qu'il avait fini de ranger sa première pile et s'apprêtait à en prendre une autre, Sasuke intervint sans même y réfléchir avant.

-Naru !

Le blond releva la tête, son regard l'emprisonnant comme toujours et il garda le silence quelques instants pour prolonger le contact.

Il avait prévu de demander des explications à l'adolescent mais finalement, il changea d'avis.

-Tu continueras plus tard ! Déclara-t-il. On va déjeuner !

Assez machinalement, une fois sa phrase finie, il tendit la main, aussi surpris que Kiba par son geste.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement ?

Mais comme sa journée semblait vouée à être complètement surréaliste, il vit Naruto marcher rapidement jusqu'à lui, trottinant presque et attraper sa main.

 **Attraper** **sa main.**

D'abord, il pensa halluciner mais ensuite, il sentit une décharge traverser son corps alors que la peau glacée du plus jeune entrait en contact avec la sienne brûlante.

Sans compter le hoquet de surprise que le psychiatre n'avait pu retenir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Neji du salon.

Sasuke observa Naruto avec attention, se demandant comment celui qui fuyait tout contact il y à peine quelques heures pouvait maintenant attraper sa main comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois.

Apparemment, il était le seul troublé, aucune trace de gêne décelable dans le regard ou l'expression du blond.

Mais en même temps, ce dernier était un véritable mystère et personne n'était vraiment capable de comprendre ou saisir ses émotions.

-Tout va bien ? Insista Neji.

Son leader sentit les doigts fins de l'adolescent se glisser entre les siens, trouvant parfaitement leur place et il baissa le regard vers le contraste que leurs deux mains formaient.

-Oui ! Grogna-t-il en tirant le plus jeune derrière lui, bousculant presque Kiba au passage. Le petit déjeuner a intérêt à être prêt !  
-Notre princesse s'est occupée de tout ! Rétorqua Deidara en souriant ! Il est temps qu'on lui trouve un mâle !

Neji fit claquer son saladier contre le plan de travail, attrapant le fouet plein de pâte pour le jeter directement au blond.

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il n'esquiva pas à temps, l'ustensile tombant pile sur sa nouvelle chemise parme.

En temps normal il aurait été hors de lui mais là, il resta sans voix face à la colère de Neji.

Tout comme Shino et Shikamaru qui étaient installés à table.

-C'est censé être drôle ?! Hurla le plus jeune de la meute. C'est marrant de se foutre de moi comme ça ?!

Le lieutenant avait un tablier noir sur son torse nu et son pantalon de sport gris et ses cheveux étaient remontés en palmier tout en haut de sa tête, bougeant à chaque éclat de voix et mouvement nerveux.

-Allons-y, moquons nous tous du **sous-loup** ! Ajouta-t-il. Rappelons-lui à quel point il est une erreur !

Deidara écarquilla les yeux.

-Nej...Tenta-t-il.

Mais Neji lui coupa la parole.

-Va te faire foutre toi et ton putain de statut de super mâle ! Cria-t-il en jetant son tablier.

Et sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pull ou une veste, ni même de mettre de chaussures, il claqua la porte de l'appartement.

D'abord, il y eut un silence total, chacun sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? S'exclama Shino.  
-Tu poses vraiment la question ?! Gronda Shikamaru alors que Sasuke entrait dans la pièce.

Naruto et lui étaient toujours main dans la main mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention, tous concentré sur Neji et son éclat de voix.

L'avocat avait le visage fermé et le regard dur.

-Vous savez que sa condition est un sujet sensible ! Continua-t-il. Ou alors vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas ? Vous ne vous souciez pas de lui ?  
-Shika! Intervint Deidara.  
-La ferme ! Cracha le brun. C'est toi qui l'a blessé alors ne joue pas les victimes !

Kiba s'avança.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas cherché à lui faire du mal ! Tempéra-t-il.  
-Peu importe ! Rétorqua son leader en se rangeant du côté de l'avocat. Le résultat est là !

Deidara baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

-Je vais aller...  
-Non ! L'interrompit Sasuke. Laisse-le revenir de lui-même sinon ça sera pire !

L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue soudain et personne ne bougea, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait être à l'origine d'un drame.

Seul Naruto ne suivit pas la tendance, enroulant sa main libre autour du bras musclé de l'Uchiwa tout en y appuyant la tête.

Il leva les yeux alors que l'autre baissait les siens, leurs regards se croisant à nouveau et un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Doucement, l'air devint à nouveau respirable et chacun eu l'impression que le poids sur leur épaules avait disparu.

L'humeur de leur leader s'était allégée et du coup, l'ambiance avait suivi.

Naruto se détacha de Sasuke pour ramasser le fouet non loin des pieds de Deidara et ce dernier devinant ses intentions, intervint.

-Laisse ! Souffla-t-il. Je vais finir les pancakes.

L'adolescent lui tendit l'ustensile sans résister et le blond rejoignit rapidement la cuisine.

Les autres, à table, remarquèrent enfin le comportement étrange de leur invité lorsque celui-ci colla sa chaise à celle de leur leader, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

Shino avait la main suspendue dans le vide, sa petite cuillère à deux doigts de lui échapper.

-Qu'est...qu'est ce... Balbutia-t-il.  
-Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais rien ! Lança Sasuke.

Il se comportait comme si tout était absolument normal, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était troublé et perdu face au changement d'attitude du plus jeune.

Il était passé d'un animal craintif à un chaton en manque d'attention en l'espace de quelques heures !

 _Qu'est ce qui s'était passé bordel ?!_

Et pourquoi se laissait-il faire au juste ?!

Il n'était pas un doudou pour gamin en mal d'affection !

Naruto n'était plus un bébé, il n'y avait aucune raison de le traiter comme tel !

Kiba choisit cet instant précis pour placer l'orange et la pomme qu'il avait pelées et découpées dans l'assiette de l'adolescent.

-Mange bébé ! Ajouta Shino, comme pour appuyer le comportement ridicule de son compagnon.

Pourquoi ces deux là n'allaient jamais dans son sens ?! Est-ce que c'était trop demander un peu de soutien ?!

Alors qu'il foudroyait le couple d'inconscients du regard, Naruto tira sur sa manche, comme un enfant et il reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui.

Le plus jeune lui montra du doigt le beurre, son toast dans l'autre main et Sasuke cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien saisi le message.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une tartine ? Questionna-t-il, la stupeur palpable dans sa voix.

A nouveau, tout le monde se tut, même Deidara s'étant figé dans la cuisine.

Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru avaient le regard fixé sur leur leader et le jeune homme collé à lui, avec la sensation de ne plus savoir comment respirer correctement.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête, ses grands yeux clairs voilés par les mèches dorées qui tombèrent sous le mouvement vif.

Sasuke leva la main et l'espace d'un instant, le reste de la meute se demanda s'il n'allait pas étrangler leur invité ou lui arracher les yeux.

Ils savaient bien que leur leader n'était pas du genre à se comporter ainsi sans raison, surtout pas face à quelqu'un d'aussi inoffensif que le petit blond mais ce dernier venait tout de même de demander au futur dirigeant du clan de lui beurrer son toast !

Naruto lui, contrairement à ces derniers jours, ne semblait absolument pas effrayé par l'Uchiwa et lorsque celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, il poussa la tête pour plus de contact, tel un chaton, transformant le geste en caresse.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche, une partie de son jus de fruit lui échappant sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux sur ton toast ? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

Le psychiatre recracha carrément cette fois et Shino envoya sa petite cuillère à l'autre bout de la table, sa confiture giclant sur la nappe.

Un bruit de poêle résonna dans la cuisine, suivit d'un _« putain »_ agacé de Deidara.

-Ca va ? Demanda Kiba une fois ses esprits repris.  
-Ouais ! Grogna l'autre. Je me suis juste brûlé !

Il y eu encore un peu de grabuge et finalement, le blond apparut avec une assiette de pancakes et une mine agacée.

Son arrivée sembla réveiller les autres qui décidèrent de continuer leur petit déjeuner en essayant de faire comme s'il était normal pour eux de voir leur leader beurrer les toasts de Naruto.

Shino secoua la tête.

Non en fait, c'était impossible ! Mieux valait donc ne pas regarder dans leur direction !

Le repas prit rapidement un cours plus « normal », en dehors bien évidement du comportement du duo improbable et de l'humeur morose de Deidara.

Oui, bon, pas vraiment normal en fait.

Mais les trois autres essayaient de se comporter le plus naturellement possible au moins.

Enfin, non, Shikamaru avait la mine de quelqu'un souhaitant planter son couteau dans la jugulaire du premier venu.

Seul Shino et son compagnon tentaient vraiment de faire comme si de rien n'était et ce n'était pas chose facile !

Soudain, l'ambiance se tendit à nouveau alors que l'avocat avait les doigts crispés autour de sa tablette et Deidara le regard fixé à son téléphone.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda fermement leur leader.  
-Un problème au Crépuscule ! Rétorqua Shikamaru en se levant.  
-Un problème ?

Son patron avait déposé sa tasse et le regardait avec attention, attendant des explications.

-Apparemment, Kabuto a été attaqué.  
-Apparemment ?

L'avocat n'était pas très à l'aise, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que Sasuke appréciait.

-On ne sait pas encore grand-chose... Souffla-t-il. Seulement que des flammes rouges ravage son QG.  
-Des flammes ... rouges ?! S'exclama Shino. Qu'est ce que c'est exactement que des _« flammes rouges »_ ?!

Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir, se demandant s'il cherchait encore plus à l'enfoncer.

Le Crépuscule était dans **sa** partie du territoire, il était donc responsable de sa sécurité !

-Qui a osé nous attaquer ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix basse et froide.  
-Boss, Kabuto n'avait presque que des ennemis, ce n'est pas forcement lié à nous ! Intervint Deidara.

Son leader cogna du poing sur la table.

-Je me fous de ce déchet ! Mais cette ville est à nous et il est hors de question que quelqu'un s'en serve de terrain de jeux ! Gronda-t-il. Que ce soit une attaque personnelle ou pas, ceux qui ont fait ça doivent payer ! TROUVEZ-LES !

L'avocat lui tendit sa tablette, espérant qu'il comprenne un peu mieux face aux images envoyées par ses hommes.

-Je me rends sur place immédiatement ! Lança-t-il en enfilant sa veste.  
-Je vais interroger l'intégralité des locataires et voir si certains nous cachent des choses ! Ajouta Deidara.

Malgré son agacement, Sasuke ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il lança la vidéo, se rendant compte qu'en effet, l'incendie ne ressemblait à aucun autre.

En plus d'être entièrement rouge sang, les flammes semblaient ne suivre aucune logique ou déroulement « classique » d'un feu de ce genre, animées par une énergie différente.

Presque comme si elles avaient leur propre volonté et conscience.

 _Ca n'avait aucun sens._

Un gloussement le sortit de sa torpeur et il se tourna comme tous les autres membres de la meute vers Naruto.

Ce dernier avait les genoux ramenés contre son torse et sa tasse dans les mains, collée entre ses cuisses.

Son regard était fixé sur l'incendie et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Naru, ça va ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

L'adolescent tourna les yeux vers lui alors qu'un autre gloussement lui échappait.

Il hocha la tête puis but une gorgée de son chocolat en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran.

-Oui ! Sourit-il. Les flammes rouges, ce sont mes préférées !

 **W**

Tête baissée, sa capuche cachant entièrement son visage, il marchait rapidement sans même regarder devant lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa large veste rouge, il semblait savoir exactement où il allait sans avoir besoin de faire attention à la route empruntée ou au monde autour de lui.

Les autres étaient là et faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire mais ça ne le rassurait pas entièrement.

Il ne pourrait l'être qu'une fois devant la personne qu'il recherchait et tant que son objectif n'était pas rempli, il n'aurait aucun répit.

 _Pas la moindre pause !_

Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps.

Tournant dans une ruelle encore plus sombre que celle qu'il venait de traverser et qui finissait en cul de sac, il prit à droite, pénétrant dans des halles couvertes par un immonde « toit » en béton qui obstruait un peu plus encore la lumière du jour.

Comment ce quartier pouvait être si peu éclairé alors que le soleil brillait dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé ?

L'odeur d'excréments, de sang et de pourriture mêlées lui attaqua le nez mais il la repoussa rapidement pour rester concentré sur celle de l'incendie qui guidait ses pas depuis le début.

Il passa devant un petit groupe appuyé contre un mur criblé de balles, les ignorant malgré leurs regards insistants.

-HEY ! Lança l'un des hommes.

Ca ne lui fit aucun effet et il continua simplement sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un sifflement retentit alors et ce qui était sans doute un complice de la bande se plaça sur son chemin.

Il avait une crête jaune pisse ridicule sur la tête mais faisait pas loin de deux mètre, trois ou quatre fois sa masse musculaire et était lourdement armé.

Ca ne l'impressionna pourtant pas.

Il était juste agacé de continuer à perdre du temps.

-Tu penses pouvoir nous ignorer ?

Relevant la tête vers l'inconnu, il daigna lui répondre.

-Je pense que tu devrais les tuer avant de te faire exploser la cervelle. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

En réponse, l'autre se dirigea rapidement vers ses amis et il reprit sa route, les exclamations de surprise du reste du groupe, vite remplacés par leurs cris et des coups de feu.

 **W**

Sasori baissa secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vraiment, tu ne comptes pas te faire un peu plus discret ?! Gloussa Koki

Le blond était dans sa tanière du moment, vautré dans un atroce canapé vert pistache, un gobelet géant de soda en main alors qu'il suivait comme toujours les mouvements de Sasori.

Pourtant, même s'il regardait droit devant lui, il n'y avait absolument aucun écran ou image du roux, donnant plus l'impression qu'il fixait simplement le vide.

L'autre s'éloigna un peu plus de la ruelle, s'avançant sur le boulevard déjà bien animé pour s'appuyer tranquillement contre une voiture de luxe.

Elle était garée juste devant la demeure de ces "petits" loup, c'était parfait!

Soupirant, il se dit que ça avait été beaucoup trop facile et donc peu amusant de passer tous leurs barrages et systèmes de protection.

-Même s'ils me voient, ils l'oublieront immédiatement. Rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment.  
-Admettons ! Concéda Koki. Mais est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé d'aller chercher leur lieutenant ?!

Les lèvres pincées, le roux fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

-C'est lui qui m'est tombé dans les bras ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Red, je te rappelle que j'ai tout vu ! Et un loup, ça ne tombe pas comme ça !

Sasori roula des yeux.

-Oui bon, je l'ai peut-être un peu aidé ! Avoua-t-il. Mais ça va, j'ai été gentil, je l'ai rattrapé !

Koki soupira.

-Tu as envie de te le faire ? Questionna-t-il. C'est ta façon de lui tirer les couettes ?!

Son partenaire grogna.

-Il m'agace, d'accord ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le...

Sa phrase mourut dans un grondement frustré et il glissa sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

-Parce que c'est un loup ?! Continua le blond. Je veux dire, lui je comprends qu'il ait du mal avec toi mais normalement tu es capable de  
-Parce que je ne l'aime pas ! L'interrompit vivement son ami. J'ai le droit non ?!

Koki secoua son gobelet, le son des glaçons s'entrechoquant empêchant le silence de s'instaurer.

-Ok... Souffla-t-il. Ok !

Sasori porta machinalement sa main vers sa hanche, sa cicatrice semblant le démanger soudain.

-Fais chier ! Siffla-t-il.

Sa cigarette échappa à ses lèvres fines et il l'observa tomber avant de l'écraser.

Il resta la tête baissée, le regard glué au sol, les sons et mouvements autour de lui se transformant en tourbillon difforme dont il se coupa entièrement.

Koki ne dit rien non plus, les paupières closes et son gobelet serré dans sa main gantée.

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi... Souffla finalement le roux.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux mais garda le silence.

-Jusque là, j'ai toujours gardé le contrôle mais dernièrement, j'ai l'impression d'être submergé. Poursuivit son ami. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Teddy ?

Son ton n'était plus insolent, donnant à présent plus l'impression d'appartenir à un enfant chagriné.

-Garder le contrôle... Souffla Koki pensivement.

Il expira, déposant son gobelet sur la table basse encombrée.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et Sasori ne lui en fournit pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni si d'autres en son capable mais je sais que pour nous, c'est impossible. Continua le blond.

Il se leva, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce sombre en contournant le canapé.

-On n'est plus des poupées ! S'exclama-t-il. On n'a pas à se montrer docile ou à se contenir maintenant !

Le roux bougea enfin, se redressant, le regard fixé sur la résidence luxueuse et imposante qui prenait presque tout le trottoir d'en face.

Sortant une nouvelle cigarette, il la tapota machinalement contre sa cuisse, remarquant le garde qui semblait en avoir fait de même avec lui.

-Je sais ce que je ne suis pas... Souffla-t-il, nullement affecté par l'individu en costard qui l'observait avec insistance. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais qui je suis.

Déverrouillant la voiture contre laquelle il était appuyé, il s'installa au volant tranquillement, prenant le temps de retirer sa veste et de fouiller dans la boite à gant où il trouva des lunettes de soleil.

Il les enfila pendant que Koki démarrait le véhicule à distance puis glissa sa cigarette qui s'alluma instantanément, entre ses lèvres.

-Tu es quelqu'un qui ne peut pas être dompté, Red ! Rétorqua le blond, sa voix se mêlant au vrombissement du moteur.

 **W**

Personne ne savait exactement ce que Naruto avait voulu dire en parlant des flammes rouges mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, chacun appelé par ses responsabilités.

Sasuke était le seul à être resté à l'appartement, attendant que ses bras droits lui apportent des nouvelles de la situation au Crépuscule.

Il était dans son bureau, une pile de dossiers complexes et pour beaucoup agaçants à gérer alors que Naruto était sur la moquette à ses pieds.

Le blond ne cessait de le surprendre depuis le matin et son comportement le faisait passer par une palette d'émotions beaucoup trop larges.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Mais même s'il avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas s'installer au sol, l'adolescent avait tenu à se coller à son fauteuil, exactement comme aurait pu le faire un animal ne souhaitant pas s'éloigner de son « maitre ».

Et vraiment, c'était perturbant.

Pourtant aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, c'était aussi très apaisant.

Une fois le trouble du début dissipé, Sasuke s'était plongé dans ses dossiers avec beaucoup plus de facilité et de calme que toutes les autres fois.

Il n'avait pas crié, pas eu besoin de vider plusieurs cafetières et pas encore fumé une seule fois.

Et son « autre » était aussi sage qu'un adorable chaton.

C'était une matinée étrange mais pas désagréable.

Sa concentration ne fut brisée que lorsque Naruto bougea, attirant immédiatement son attention.

C'était un réflexe dont il n'essayait même plus de se défaire.

L'adolescent était en tailleur, entouré par des piles de livres qui formaient une sorte de forteresse et il se leva sans effleurer le moindre ouvrage.

Il semblait maladroit et un peu perdu, pourtant Sasuke avait rarement vu un être humain se mouvoir de cette façon là.

C'était comme s'il était en osmose avec l'environnement autour de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention car rien ne pouvait le surprendre et donc le déstabiliser.

Sans compter qu'il était vraiment aussi gracieux, agile et silencieux qu'un félin.

Sortant de ses pensés en le voyant commencer à ranger les livres, le brun tourna complètement son siège en cuir vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est l'heure de commencer à cuisiner ! Lui lança presque joyeusement l'adolescent. La mini meute va bientôt rentrer.

C'était stupide mais Sasuke se sentit autant pris de court que touché.

Touché comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien !

Seulement, entre la surprise de voir le blond lui répondre clairement et les mots prononcés...

Il y avait juste quelque chose de vraiment plaisant et chaleureux dans cette impression que Naruto n'était pas juste un invité destiné à partir.

Se reprenant, il toussota en jouant avec son stylo.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à cuisiner ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre ? Questionna-t-il.

L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête et Sasuke se leva pour lui enlever les livres des mains.

-Si tu cuisines, je vais ranger ça alors !

Le blond montra simplement du doigt les dossiers encore fermés sur le bureau mais l'adulte haussa les épaules.

-J'ai bien avancé ! Rétorqua-t-il. Puis j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Naruto souffla un _« merci »_ en jouant avec la fermeture éclaire de la veste bordeaux qu'il portait.

Il avait emprunté des vêtements à Neji qui dans sa section « près du corps » avait pas mal d'articles dans lesquels il ne nageait pas.

La veste à capuche était certes longue, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux mais au moins elle tenait parfaitement sur ses épaules et une fois remontées, les manches ne le gênaient pas.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir.

Et ce n'est qu'en commençant à remettre les premiers ouvrages à leur place que quelque chose le frappa.

Écarquillant les yeux, son bras tendu figé dans le vide, il réalisa que l'adolescent avait utilisé le terme « mini meute ».

Certes, eux même s'appelaient comme ça et ça ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose mais ajouté au pressentiment qu'il avait depuis ce matin, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

En tout cas, **trop** pour lui.

Déposant les livres sur le rebord d'une étagère, il sortit rapidement, déterminé à avoir des réponses.

Mais ses pas rapides et assurés moururent lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir, son regard déjà fixé sur Naruto qui s'était attaqué à une impressionnante masse de légumes divers.

S'arrêtant, il l'observa en silence, surpris pas la dextérité avec laquelle il maniait son couteau.

C'était bien au dessus du niveau requis pour éplucher ou découper une pomme de terre, même pour un chef !

Et ça ressemblait beaucoup plus aux gestes de quelqu'un capable de tuer...

Sans s'arrêter, son rythme toujours rapide et net, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers son hôte qui tressaillit avant de se faire à nouveau prendre au piège par son regard.

Comme toujours, le reste disparut et toute notion de temps ou d'espace s'envola, ne laissant que cette espèce de marque indélébile grandir dans la poitrine de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne sut pas si des minutes ou seulement des secondes s'étaient écoulé lorsque Naruto posa son couteau en brisant le contact.

Le brun cligna des yeux, reprenant doucement pied avec la réalité puis s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte.

Il se sentait beaucoup moins déterminé soudain.

-Tu...tu veux de l'aide ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il toussota en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets.

-Neji dit que tu ne dois pas poser un pied en cuisine ! Rétorqua le plus jeune.

Et une fois de plus, Sasuke fut surpris de le voir répondre aussi facilement.

Tout était tellement déstabilisant aujourd'hui.

 **Il avait besoin de réponses !**

-Tu sais ce que nous sommes ? Demanda-t-il donc directement.

Naruto déposa sa louche, se tournant entièrement vers lui.

-Vous êtes beaucoup de choses.

L'adulte déglutit.

-Pour notre...condition ! Essaya-t-il de préciser.

L'adolescent acquiesça et son hôte se tendit.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu...  
-Des loups.

Le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua un instant.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi inquiet !

-Comment ? Réussit-il à souffler.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas... Répondit-il. Vous êtes des loups alors n'est-il pas normal que je sache que vous en êtes ?

Il semblait confus mais l'autre le fut encore plus.

-Hein ? S'exclama le brun, perdu.

L'adolescent se rapprocha du comptoir pour attraper un fruit dans la corbeille.

-Ca, c'est une pomme ! Lança-t-il. Je la vois alors je le sais !

Sasuke cligna des yeux en secouant la tête, de plus en plus perdu.

-Mais euh...

Il se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

-Depuis quand tu sais ?

Naruto le regarda à nouveau comme si sa question n'avait pas de sens.

-Quand je vous ai vu au crépuscule.

L'adulte se redressa, son expression trahissant l'étendu de son trouble.

-Non mais ... Déjà tutoie moi, si tu me vouvoies c'est étrange ! Souffla-t-il. Et ensuite, tu... Tu l'as su tout de suite ?! Comment ?!  
-Avec mes yeux... Répondit l'adolescent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que son hôte attendait réellement comme réponse.

Sasuke inspira profondément avant de quitter son tabouret pour passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et sortir une bière du frigo.

Après avoir presque vidé la bouteille en une gorgée, il expira bruyamment.

-Ok, disons que tu peux reconnaitre un loup au premier coup d'œil ! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu en a déjà vu un sous sa forme animale ou se transformer ?

Il se tourna vers le blond, son bras toujours appuyé contre la porte ouverte du réfrigérateur.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Qui ? Demanda le plus âgé.

Naruto n'hésita pas, pointant directement son hôte du doigt.

 **W**

Neji cognait encore et encore, agacé par la faculté de son corps à se soigner si vite.

Même pour un loup, sa capacité de régénération était impressionnante et autant c'était utile et appréciable habituellement, autant lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de se faire du mal, c'était une malédiction.

Depuis l'enfance, il avait essayé un grand nombre de technique différentes pour soulager son mal-être par la douleur physique mais rien n'avait vraiment fonctionné et il avait finit par opter pour une technique qui lui permettait au moins de soulager sa rage.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, il cognait sans relâche contre le mur du vieux gymnase où il trainait déjà gamin.

Le sang sur ses mains coulait le long de ses poignets ou goutait sur le sol, créant de nouvelles traces près de celui séché de ses précédentes « séances ».

 _« Alors Princesse, on ne tient plus debout ?! »_

Il grogna rageusement au souvenir de sa brève rencontre du matin avec Sasori et ne contrôlant plus sa force, son poing passa à travers le mur.

Le plâtre et la poussière se mêlèrent, saturant ses poumons, accrochant à ses cheveux lâchés et son torse nu couvert de sueur.

 _« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te donner autant de mal, les garçons aussi peuvent être de jolies princesses ! »_

Neji poussa un cri bestial, ses doigts accrochant au reste du mur pour continuer à le détruire, malgré les blessures engendrées.

Il tira fort, comme possédé, arrachant et jetant tout ce qu'il pouvait alors que le sourire suffisant et les mots du roux tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, se mêlant aux démons de son enfance.

Soudain, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, l'envoyant valser vers l'arrière.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Personne n'était plus doué que Shikamaru lorsqu'il s'agissait de surprendre quelqu'un, même un loup surentrainé.

Et personne d'autre ne serait venu de toute façon.

S'étant retrouvé au sol, sur les fesses, Neji garda d'abord la tête baissée, ses cheveux voilant son regard.

L'avocat s'avança, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce presque vide et le plus jeune vit d'abord ses mocassins noirs qui valaient une fortune lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine.

Le silence reprit ses droits un petit instant, troublé uniquement par le souffle chaotique du lieutenant qui finit par relever doucement le visage pour faire face à son ainé.

Ce dernier le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume sombre.

Sa tenue était, comme toujours lorsqu'il sortait, impeccable, sa cravate grise, presque argentée et sa pochette bleu nuit, seules traces trace de « couleur », mettant le costard sur mesure parfaitement en valeur.

Il ne dit rien et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion mais son regard pénétrant livrait bien plus de choses et de sentiments que n'importe quel discours.

La scène avait quelque chose de familier, ramenant Neji des années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant sans attache.

 _Neji fonça à nouveau malgré le énième rejet, courant droit vers les hommes qui venaient de le jeter plus loin._

 _-Gamin, arrête ça, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! Lui lança un des gardes en le retenant par la hanche, d'une seule main._  
 _-Le Boss est compréhensif mais si tu continues à attirer l'attention, gosse ou pas, il va s'énerver ! Ajouta son collègue._

 _Neji se débattait, essayant de se libérer pour rejoindre le pub ou Sasuke et ses amis faisaient la fête._

 _Depuis quinze jours il tentait sans relâche d'entrer en contact avec l'adolescent et même si ce dernier lui avait clairement dit de ne plus l'importuner, il n'était pas décidé à abandonner._

 _ **Hors de question !**_

 _Il avait pris une décision et il comptait s'y tenir !_

 _Jusqu'ici, il avait grandi sans savoir ce qu'il était, sans comprendre pourquoi il était différent et pourquoi il se sentait comme un monstre._

 _Mais depuis que Sasuke l'avait sauvé, les choses avaient changées._

 _Il avait su où chercher pour avoir des réponses et en apprenant la vraie nature des dirigeants du clan qui contrôlait la ville, tout s'était éclairci._

 _Il_ _ **devait**_ _faire parti de la meute !_

 _Mais Neji n'était pas intéressé par la procédure ou les étapes à suivre, parce qu'il se fichait des autres groupes et ne souhaitait ni protection ni pouvoir._

 _Il voulait simplement être proche de Sasuke._

 _Après sa rencontre avec ce dernier, serrant le sachet plein de billets, il était simplement rentré chez lui, l'esprit envahi par les mots de l'adolescent._

 _C'était une mauvaise idée mais il faut croire que l'enfant en lui ne voulait pas mourir malgré tous ses efforts et l'horreur vécue._

 _Il était rentré directement chez sa mère et il l'avait regretté._

 _Déterminé, il mordit l'homme qui le maintenait et celui-ci grogna en le repoussant d'un geste vif._

 _La force avait été moins contrôlée cette fois et le corps maigre de Neji vola dans les airs pour retomber plus loin contre un échafaudage._

 _Tout s'écroula et le brun eut de la chance, rien de lourd ou de dangereux ne lui tomba dessus._

 _Juste du gravier et un peu de plâtre qui le forcèrent à fermer les yeux quelques instants._

 _Il saignait aussi mais ne savait pas vraiment où et ne s'en souciait pas, cherchant simplement la force de se relever pour réessayer de passer._

 _-Merde ! S'exclama l'homme qu'il avait mordu. Hey, ça va gamin ?_  
 _-Rien de cassé ?! S'enquit un autre._

 _Il les entendit approcher mais soudain plus rien, seulement la présence d'une nouvelle personne puis un claquement de doigt._

 _Lorsque Neji se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, c'était déjà trop tard, l'autre était là._

 _Comment pouvait-il avancer aussi discrètement ? Comment échappait-il à ses sens sur-développés ?_

 _Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba d'abord sur des bottes de motard vintage marron en cuir dans lesquelles était enfoncé un jeans clair._

 _Relevant la tête, il suivit le tissu coûteux qui moulait une interminable paire de jambes avant d'arriver à un large débardeur blanc et une veste à capuche rouge foncé._

 _Puis au regard le plus sombre et pénétrant qu'il ait vu au cours de sa courte mais chaotique existence._

 _L'autre était encore un adolescent mais il était très charismatique et sa carrure impressionnait déjà._

 _Neji frissonna malgré lui, même s'il garda un visage impassible._

 _Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait le même genre d'aura dominante et dangereuse que Sasuke, sauf que là où l'Uchiwa inspirait le respect, l'inconnu inspirait la peur._

 _Et l'enfant était décidé à ne plus jamais avoir peur de qui que ce soit._

 _-Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il en cachant sa nervosité._  
 _-Pourquoi harcèles-tu notre leader ? Questionna-t-il._

 _Sa voix était ferme et froide mais n'exprimait ni colère ni réel intérêt._

 _Comme si la réponse et la situation en elle-même ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment._

 _-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Cria Neji. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !_

 _Malgré son comportement peu respectueux, l'adolescent ne changea pas d'attitude, gardant le même air détaché._

 _-Shikamaru. Déclara-t-il simplement. Je suis responsable du territoire sur lequel tu es en train de faire ton petit numéro._

 _L'enfant écarquilla les yeux avant de déglutir._

 _-Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi maintenant ? Continua l'autre. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de premier amour ?!_  
 _-N'imp...N'importe quoi ! Cria Neji_

 _Il était rouge de honte, se demandant si c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait._

 _-Vous avez quoi, huit ou dix ans d'écart ? Questionna l'adolescent. Tu es vraiment précoce !_  
 _-J'ai dis que ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Hurla le petit en bondissant sur ses pieds._

 _Il tremblait de rage et avait les poings aussi serrés que la mâchoire mais il fallait avouer qu'il était loin d'être impressionnant._

 _Il n'arrivait même pas à la hanche de l'adolescent qui ne s'était pas défait de son attitude nonchalante._

 _Neji détestait être celui qui perd le contrôle de ses émotions._

 _-Alors pourquoi viens-tu foutre le bordel chez moi ? Insista Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec un gosse en manque d'attention !_  
 _-Je ne suis pas un gamin venu jouer ! Grogna le petit. Je veux faire parti du clan !_

 _Shikamaru rit, ce qui énerva d'avantage le plus jeune._

 _-Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut s'adresser lorsqu'on veut une meute, il y a des endroits pour ça !_  
 _-Je veux faire parti du clan ! Insista Neji._

 _L'autre enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste._

 _-Admettons, pour ça aussi il y a une procédure. Rétorqua-t-il. Et un âge minimum._

 _Il fouilla son haut et son jeans pour trouver sa dose de nicotine._

 _-Attend dix ans et trouve quelqu'un pour te parrainer ! Ajouta-t-il._

 _Neji ne put contrôler son mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit la cigarette allumée, son regard ne quittant pas le bout rougeoyant alors qu'il se repliait inconsciemment sur lui-même._

 _C'était involontaire et automatique mais Shikamaru ne loupa pas sa réaction, détaillant son visage quelques instants avant de retirer de sa bouche et serrer dans la paume de sa main la responsable de son état._

 _Tant pis pour sa dose._

 _Le geste sembla ramener l'enfant sur terre qui sentit la honte et la colère lui chatouiller désagréablement le ventre._

 _Il venait encore de faire preuve de faiblesse._

 _-Je ne suis plus un bébé, je peux être utile ! Cracha-t-il. Je sais que vous aurez besoin de moi !_

 _Shikamaru rit à nouveau avant de reculer rapidement, le regard toujours fixé sur le plus jeune._

 _Il écarta grand les bras une fois assez loin puis lui fit signe de se rapprocher._

 _-D'accord, montre-moi ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Essaye de passer !_

 _Neji avait l'impression que le brun se moquait de lui mais il était décidé à ne pas gâcher cette occasion._

 _Les autres étaient plusieurs tout à l'heure alors que là, l'adolescent était seul et même s'il était grand et fort, lui était rapide._

 _Il pouvait le faire !_

 _Il_ _ **devait**_ _le faire !_

 _Donnant un coup de pied dans les débris, il serra les poings et se mit en position, visualisant son objectif et le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre._

 _Shikamaru avait les mains dans les poches et ne semblait absolument pas se préparer à l'arrêter mais gardait les yeux fixés sur son expression déterminée._

 _C'est vrai que Neji était rapide mais ce fut pourtant lui qui fut pris de court lorsque l'adolescent le stoppa sans le moindre effort._

 _Ce dernier avait sa grande main fermement serrées autour de sa nuque et le soulevait dans les airs avec facilité._

 _-Besoin de toi, vraiment ?_

 _L'enfant grogna, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour lui faire lâcher prise._

 _Ce n'était même pas ses mots qui l'énervaient mais la pression sur sa nuque._

 _Il n'avait jamais supporté que quiconque le touche à cet endroit là et depuis qu'il avait découvert sa nature et compris pourquoi, c'était encore pire._

 _Chez les loups, c'était une zone sensible et là, il avait l'impression d'être forcé à se soumettre._

 _Ce qui pour lui, était insupportable !_

 _Mais il ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer, la prise de Shikamaru ne faiblissant pas malgré ses efforts._

 _-Tu vois, pour le moment, tu es inutile ! Déclara l'adolescent avant de le jeter bien plus loin que l'homme avant lui._

 _Neji vola encore mais cette fois ci, il atterrit sur des sacs poubelles pleins qui amortirent sa chute._

 _Cognant dedans violemment, frustré, il se releva aussi vite que possible en se maudissant d'avoir encore laissé passer sa chance._

 _ **Pourquoi était-il aussi nul ?!**_

 _Shikamaru avança vers lui mais il garda la tête baissée, préférant donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans les énormes sacs sombres._

 _Il était trop gêné et en colère contre lui-même, il n'avait surtout pas besoin d'entendre l'autre lui crier « je te l'avais bien dis » !_

 _-J'ai des choses à régler ici, j'en ai pour environ un mois... Souffla l'adolescent. Donc tous les soirs, pendant un mois, je serais ici._

 _Neji releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés._

 _-Si tu te crois capable de me contourner, alors prouve-le ! Déclara simplement Shikamaru. Si tu y arrives, je te parrainerai personnellement malgré ton âge !_

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, l'avocat lui semblait grand, fort et effrayant mais contrairement à cette époque, le plus jeune pouvait lire dans son regard et entre les lignes.

L'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux sombres et profonds lui donnait envie de pleurer alors à la place, il choisit de rire.

Une sorte de ricanement lugubre lui échappa, donnant plus l'impression qu'il se moquait et ses joues se mouillèrent rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est que moi, la sous merde ! Ne sois pas si concerné !

La lèvre de Shikamaru tressauta nerveusement, ses mains glissant hors de ses poches.

-Tu doit le regretter non ? ! Tu dois t'en vouloir d'avoir amené un pathétique gamin maudit comme moi dans vos vies ! Cria Neji, sa voix trahissant les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas entièrement craquer. Tout le monde se porterait mieux si j'étais mort à **sa** place !

Comme il y a des années, la vitesse de l'avocat et sa force le surprirent.

Ce dernier se baissa pour le relever d'une main fermement plaquée à sa nuque et le plus jeune se retrouva trainé jusqu'au vieux vestiaire.

Il ne restait qu'une douche rouillée qui n'avait plus d'eau chaude et un casier aussi défoncé que le bout de banc encore debout au milieu de la pièce.

Raffermissant sa prise alors qu'il ouvrait l'eau à fond, Shikamaru plaqua le lieutenant dans la petite cabine, visage collé au carrelage froid du mur.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le minuscule petit espace, l'eau glacée les attaquant directement, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui tenta de fuir.

Mais l'avocat ne broncha pas, le forçant à rester sous la cascade gelée et surtout à se soumettre.

Shikamaru comme tous les loups, n'avaient aucun problème avec le froid, son corps toujours anormalement chaud l'empêchant de souffrir réellement de ce fléau mais dans le cas de Neji, c'était différent.

Contrairement aux autres membres de son clan, il était toujours anormalement glacé et supportait très mal le froid.

Et ce n'était qu'une chose sur la très longue liste de tout ce qui faisait de lui un sous-loup, _une honte_ pour toute son espèce.

Le costume impeccable de l'avocat était à présent trempé mais celui-ci était uniquement concentré sur Neji, continuant de le maintenir d'une main sous le jet d'eau dont le froid l'infiltrait jusqu'aux os sans aucune pitié.

Les larmes que le plus jeune retenait difficilement finirent par lui échapper, son chagrin soudain trop lourd.

Il sanglota de plus en plus fort, son corps secoué autant par le froid que par ses pleurs.

Shikamaru le laissa faire, ne bougeant pas, transformant simplement sa prise inerte et ferme sur sa nuque en caresses réconfortantes.

Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard, lorsqu'un Neji fut entièrement calmé, même son souffle chaotique, le silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'eau, que l'avocat prit la parole.

-C'est bon, tu as fini de débiter des conneries ?! Gronda-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête, épuisé émotionnellement.

L'ainé ne le ménagea pourtant pas, le retournant sans douceur, le plaquant dos au mur, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir, s'avançant, son torse collé au sien et une main de chaque côté de son visage.

-Alors maintenant dis moi ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas Deidara !

Shikamaru était celui qui était entièrement sous le jet d'eau à présent, son costume complètement inondé, sa chemise collée à son torse et ses cheveux décoiffés plaqués contre son front et ses joues.

Son expression était terrifiante.

Il était clairement hors de lui.

-QUI ?! Hurla-t-il, sa paume de main claquant contre le carrelage près de la tête du plus jeune.

Ce dernier souffla avant de répondre.

-Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas mais qui a su trouver les bons boutons.

Lui et l'avocat se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'ainé cherchant à déceler un quelconque mensonge dans ses propos.

-Si elle était encore parmi nous, elle t'aurait démoli ! Lâcha finalement Shikamaru en arrêtant l'eau.  
-Je sais... Souffla Neji.

Il repoussa nerveusement ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière.

-Mais elle t'aurait aussi massacré pour ce que tu viens de me faire ! Sourit-il.

L'autre rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

-C'est vrai... Concéda-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la cabine, mouillant le sol autour d'eux, le jeans trop long du plus jeune dégoulinant.

-Elle me manque. Avoua Neji.

Shikamaru qui déboutonnait sa chemise, s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-A moi aussi... Souffla-t-il.

Se tournant pour faire face au lieutenant, il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu aurais dû mourir à sa place.

Neji se mordit la lèvre et finit par détourner la tête en lâchant une sorte de _« hun »_ étranglé.

-Jamais ! Insista l'avocat avant de rejoindre le hall.

Le vieux gymnase tenait encore debout mais le mur de devant était éventré et le brun avait garé sa voiture à l'intérieur, près de l'ancienne réception.

Le plus jeune le rejoignit après avoir reprit contenance, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait des affaires de rechanges dans son véhicule.

Personne n'était plus organisé que Shikamaru.

Ce dernier lui lança une serviette avant de se déshabiller entièrement, un nouveau costume sous protection, accroché à la portière.

Neji retira son jeans et s'essuya sommairement le corps avant d'enrouler ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête.

L'avocat sourit mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de se moquer.

-Pas de commentaire ! Gronda-t-il. Tu sais que je suis plus rapide que toi maintenant !  
-Seulement quand je te laisse gagner !

Saisissant le sac jeté à ses pieds, Neji grommela un _« mauvaise foi »_ avant de sortir des vêtements secs.

Il fut le premier prêt, enfilant rapidement un jeans sombre évidement trop grand, qu'il replia plusieurs fois et un pull en cachemire gris clair qui sentait comme son ainé.

 **Comme sa famille.**

S'installant à l'arrière du 4x4 blindé, il amena la manche qui couvrait sa main jusqu'à son nez, inspirant profondément en observant distraitement Shikamaru finir de s'habiller.

Il n'était plus vraiment là, son esprit dérivant vers de vieux souvenirs à la fois tendres et douloureux.

-Tu te souviens quand elle nous a trainés à ce mariage étrange et qu'on a fini dans une cave avec des hommes en capes rouges ? Souffla-t-il lorsque l'avocat s'assit près de lui.

Ce dernier était cette fois ci dans un costume blanc, une paire de lunette de soleil accrochée à sa chemise noire et ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l'arrière sans être plaqués ou écrasés.

Bref, comme toujours, il était impeccable.

Il colla son épaule et sa cuisse à celles du plus jeune, le contact les apaisant tous les deux, souriant au souvenir évoqué.

-C'était un mariage entre morts et ils invoquaient je ne sais quel démon ! Rit-il.  
-Et au lieu d'être surprise ou effrayée elle à critiqué leurs gouts « merdiques » pour la cérémonie ! Ajouta Neji.  
-Ce n'est pas pire que la fois où elle a donné un cours d'éthique professionnelle en plein commissariat ou décrété que le samedi serait le jour du vert !  
-Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié ! Grimaça le lieutenant. J'ai fais des cauchemars à cause du pantalon atroce qu'elle m'a forcé à mettre !  
-Et moi avec mon pull en laine complètement tordu !

Ils rirent, la tête pleine de souvenirs jusqu'à ce que le silence ne s'installe doucement.

Ce n'était pas oppressant ou désagréable et Neji soupira en appuyant la tête contre l'épaule de son ainé.

-C'est la première personne au monde qui a fêté mon anniversaire... Murmura-t-il presque.  
-Elle a harcelé toute la meute pour que ce soit parfait et ça à été comme ça chaque année jusqu'à...

La phrase de Shikamaru resta en suspend et il avala péniblement sa salive, refoulant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

-Je suis désolé ! Gémit Neji en se redressant, déjà penché vers la portière pour sortir.

L'avocat le retint par le bras.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être !  
-Mais je...  
-Je suis peut-être le seul qui partageait son sang mais on a tous les deux perdu une sœur ce jour là !

La serviette sur la tête du plus jeune lâcha, ses cheveux retombant d'un coup sur son visage et il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir du siège.

-Mais si j'avais  
-NEJI !

Shikamaru avait haussé le ton, saisissant le lieutenant par les épaules en le secouant un peu.

Ce dernier releva les yeux doucement malgré sa crainte de faire face à l'avocat.

-Je suis heureux et soulagé qu'elle t'ait sauvé la vie. Déclara sérieusement l'ainé. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour elle et même si elle me manque horriblement, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir laissé entièrement seul.

Il inspira avant de souffler profondément, luttant contre le poids des larmes.

-Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais si tu n'avais pas été là, alors j'aurai tout abandonné pour la rejoindre. Ajouta-t-il.

Neji se mordit la lèvre, jouant comme souvent, avec une mèche de cheveux pour se donner contenance.

-Alors n'agit plus comme si ta présence n'avait aucune importance pour moi ou la meute.

 **W**

Sasuke était appuyé contre la table de la salle à manger, Naruto assis dans un canapé en face de lui, ses genoux remontés contre son torse.

-Donc tu es en train de dire que mon lou... Que tu as vu mon loup ? Questionna-t-il troublé.

Même si le blond lui expliquait la même chose depuis un moment, il était toujours aussi perdu et persuadé d'avoir mal compris.

 _C'était insensé !_

L'adolescent confirma pour la énième fois.

-Il a juste... Soudain pris le contrôle et je me suis transformé puis ensuite revenu à moi-même et rhabillé sans en garder le moindre souvenir ?!

A nouveau le plus jeune hocha la tête.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment en amenant ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sans douceur sur les mèches déjà bien décoiffées.

-Erèbe est tout blanc ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.  
-Erè...

Le brun se tut, sa tête semblant bouger seule, sous une impulsion nerveuse qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

-Com..Comment tu...tu...

Il souffla, fermant quelques secondes les yeux en se redressant.

-Comment tu connais son nom ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Il me l'a dit.

Sasuke lâcha une sorte de couinement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Il..il te l'a dit ! Répéta-t-il. Tu as discuté avec un loup ?!

L'adolescent sourit en acquiesçant et son hôte se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 **Comment un humain pouvait discuter avec un loup ?!**

-Ok, je...j'ai besoin d'un verre !

Il rejoignit rapidement le bar pour saisir son whisky préféré alors que le blond bondissait sur son siège, se tenant debout sur le cuir, les mains accroché au dossier.

Le leader but cul sec avant de se resservir directement.

Erèbe n'était pas un loup sociable ou facile à vivre, alors l'idée qu'il se soit manifesté pour discuter avec un gamin lui paraissait totalement folle !

Et même en assumant que son intérêt anormal pour leur invité l'ai poussé à le faire, comment Naruto et lui avaient pu communiquer ?!

Toute cette histoire était complètement folle !

Se servant un troisième verre, il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui le regardait avec curiosité, une expression adorable sur le visage.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus peur de moi ?

La question lui paraissait stupide, parce que bon, qui pouvait se sentir rassuré en présence d'hommes se transformant en loups ?

Mais son invité était particulier et bien évidement il répondit par l'affirmative.

-Pourquoi ?!

Son ton était presque désespéré tant il était perdu.

Semblant sentir qu'il était vraiment à bout, Naruto quitta son siège pour le rejoindre, avançant droit devant sans hésiter pour passer ses bras autour de son corps en calant sa tête contre son torse.

Sasuke tressaillit, surpris par le geste, se demandant ce qui se passait avec ses « supers » réflexes mais rapidement il se retrouva à rendre l'étreinte.

 _C'était étrangement naturel._

Le sentant se détendre, l'adolescent releva les yeux vers lui, sans se détacher, son menton cognant contre ses abdominaux.

-On est connecté. Lâcha-t-il sérieusement.

 **W**

-Comment ça rien ?! S'exclama Lee. Vous savez ce que Deidara va me faire si je lui dis ça ?! Et pire, ce que Sasuke va NOUS faire à tous ?!

Il se rapprocha rapidement des dizaines d'écrans qui couvraient le mur en face de lui, les fixant comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter aux yeux.

Kei tourna son énorme siège bleu électrique pour lui faire face, absolument pas alarmé par son état.

-J'y suis depuis ce matin et il n'y a absolument rien à tirer des caméras de surveillance. Rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Des cheveux blonds échappaient à son bonnet rose pale, assortie à ses converses.

La couleur tranchait avec l'aspect plus rude des tatouages imposants couvrant son cou, ses bras musclés et le haut de son torse, dévoilés par son tee-shirt large blanc qui tombait sur son jeans usé et déchiré aux genoux et cuisses.

-Mais tu as dis qu'elles fonctionnent non ?! S'exclama Lee. Alors pourquoi on ne voit rien ?!

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête, son expression faisant penser à celle d'un professeur entendant une idiotie pour la énième fois de la journée.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voit _rien_ , c'est qu'on ne voit pas l'incendie.

L'autre le regarda intensément, se demandant si ce sale gosse impertinent se rendait compte de la situation.

Kuroo qui était appuyé contre la porte d'entrée blindée de leur QG, les rejoignit, se plaçant derrière le siège de son petit ami.

Son débardeur noir ne cachait pas grand-chose du haut de son corps, dévoilant même ses tétons percés à chaque mouvement un peu brusque.

Ses muscles étaient un peu plus « massifs » que ceux du blond et il était plus grand, ses longues jambes parfaitement moulées dans son pantalon en cuir.

-Bébé, tu es sûr que tu n'as vraiment rien pour nous ?

Kei bascula son siège vers lui.

-Tu penses que ça m'amuse ?! Rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Ses yeux bleu vert, mis en valeur par ses lunettes papillon noires, lançaient des éclairs et ses lèvres étaient pincées, en accord avec son expression.

Shintaro, assis, jambes croisés, sur l'imposant accoudoir d'un fauteuil, le regard rivé sur son roman, soupira légèrement.

-Voilà, ils nous l'ont tendu... Commenta-t-il en tournant sa page.

Plus loin, Kagami qui nettoyait et inspectait ses armes, toutes disposées sur une presque interminable table en métal, fit claquer son palet.

-Amateurs ! Lança-t-il.

Lee leur lança un regard blasé et Kuroo les ignora, se penchant vers son amant, ses cheveux bruns, méchées de couleurs vives, voilant ses pupilles dorées.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te résiste... Souffla-t-il, sa voix déjà grave descendant encore d'un ton alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses genoux.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les trous du jeans déchiré, caressant la peau chaude, souriant en sentant la chair de poule se former.

Se penchant encore, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Kei, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

-Alors j'ai vraiment envie de trouver qui contrarie mon bébé...

Comme tous les membres de son groupe, Kuroo avait le corps couvert de tatouages et de nombreux piercings, notamment au visage. Mais celui qui rendait vraiment son petit ami dingue était l'anneau à sa lèvre inférieure, relié par une chaine à sa première boucle d'oreille droite.

Le blond ne savait pas exactement ce qui le fascinait autant dans ce bijou mais il était incapable d'y résister et son amant le savait parfaitement.

Grognant, il tourna à nouveau brusquement son siège, son pied cognant volontairement l'autre jeune homme qui rit en se redressant.

-Comme je l'ai dis, les caméras ont bien fait leur boulot ! S'exclama Kei, les joues roses. Tout est normal puis hop l'incendie se déclenche et bam tout crame !

Lee gémit.

-Mais ce n'est clairement pas un accident ! Ni un incendie normal !  
-Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Rétorqua simplement le blond.

L'autre grogna et Kuroo posa les mains sur les épaules de son amant.

-Bébé...  
-Je n'ai non plus jamais dis que je ne savais pas qui avait fait le coup ! Ajouta ce dernier.

Lee sursauta.

-Ils ont laissé leur signature. L'acheva Kei.  
-Mais tu as dis **RIEN** ?!

Le blond haussa les épaules, son regard toujours fixé vers ses écrans.

-Ca revient au même ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Oh... Laissa échapper Kuroo, semblant comprendre ce qui échappait à Lee.

Il avait délaissé son air joueur pour une expression sérieuse, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, accentuant ainsi ses muscles et ce soudain côté plus « adulte » qu'il dégageait.

Shintaro et Kagami s'étaient figés et ils se regardèrent rapidement avant de bouger, le premier refermant son roman en se levant de son accoudoir et le second ajoutant la pièce manquante à l'arme qu'il remontait avant de la déposer.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les trois autres, scrutant les écrans avec intérêt.

Seul Tatsuya n'avait pas bougé, restant, comme depuis le début, aussi silencieux et discret qu'un fantôme.

S'il n'avait pas autant de charisme et cette aura animale qui attirait forcement l'attention, il aurait été facile d'entièrement oublier sa présence.

Contrairement aux looks plus au moins tape à l'œil et coloré des membres du groupe, le cadet du groupe était entièrement vêtu de noir.

Un jeans simple mettant en valeur ses longues jambes musclées et un col roulé cachant presque sa bouche qui épousait son corps comme une seconde peau.

Ses cheveux décoiffés et son regard insondable étaient, eux aussi, noir jais, s'accordant parfaitement avec son nom de code, _**Abyss**_.

Et même si tous ses amis étaient tatoués, celui qui attirait le plus l'attention, restait celui en plein milieu de son front.

Deux revolvers formant une croix, traversés d'une épée, le tout donnant l'impression d'un symbole mystique.

Tatsuya faisait bien plus qu'intimider ou mettre mal à l'aise, il faisait peur.

Alors que le reste du groupe était entièrement focalisés sur les écrans de Kei, le brun continuait de jouer avec son briquet, fasciné par la flamme qui se reflétait dans son regard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lee en regardant les « gamins ». Pourquoi vous êtes soudain si sérieux ?!

Il avait beau détester leur comportement de sales gosses, ça restait bien moins stressant que les voir passer en mode « professionnels ».

-Geppetto... Souffla Shintaro en s'appuyant contre le « bureau » de Kei, la lumière artificielle du meuble et des ordinateurs créant des reflets étranges dans ses cheveux verts.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le papi de Pinocchio ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Non **idiot** , l'organisation qui, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, est meilleure que nous !

L'autre était vraiment sous le choc, jamais encore il n'avait entendu la bande avouer qu'il existait plus fort qu'eux.

En fait, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse exister !

Lorsque Neji avait convaincu Sasuke de former ce petit groupe spécial, personne en dehors du brun ne croyait en leur potentiel mais rapidement, ces insupportables gosses surexcités avaient su tous les convaincre.

Et encore mieux, les _impressionner_.

Tsukishima Kei, nom de code _**Hex,**_ avait entre ses mains les caméras du monde entier, personne ne pouvait lui échapper et aucune technologie ne lui résistait.

Midorima Shintaro alias _**Trick**_ était le cerveau, celui qui inventait des plans géniaux et faisait en sorte de toujours avoir plusieurs longueurs d'avance. Il était impossible de le battre lorsqu'il s'agissait de raisonner.

Reo Mibuchi, appelé _**Cash**_ , jouait le rôle de planificateur, celui chargé de donner vie aux idées folles du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Que ce soit le budget, les moyens humains ou matériels, tout passait par lui.

Kagami Taiga ou encore _**Grid**_ était l'armurier. Il gérait, améliorait et modifiait n'importe quel type d'arme, sans compter celles qu'il créait en suivant les schémas de Shintaro. Sa préférence allant tout de même vers tout ce qui fait « boum ».

Kuroo Tetsuro alias _**Sly**_ , était leur multi-passe, il pouvait filer n'importe qui sans se faire remarquer, s'introduire n'importe où et jamais une serrure ou un coffre ne lui avait résisté.

Kise Ryōta, nom de code _**Shade**_ avait le rôle de chef d'orchestre. Une fois que Reo avait tout mis en place pour exécuter les plans de Trick et que chacun était prêt à remplir sa part, il entrait en scène, faisant en sorte que tout se déroule sans le moindre problème et dans le juste tempo.

Quant à Tatsuya ...

Disons qu'il était celui qu'il valait mieux ne pas croiser.

La bande formait une section à part de la meute et ne rendait de compte qu'à Neji qui lui en rendait bien évidement à Sasuke et ils devaient ce statut spécial à leur talent et leurs très nombreuses réussites.

Leur harmonie était fascinante et leur esprit d'équipe imbattable, tous liés par une confiance et une amitié sans limite.

Ils étaient les meilleurs ! Ils étaient **toujours** les meilleurs !

Alors comment Lee était censé rentrer expliquer à son lieutenant que soudain, aujourd'hui, ils ne l'étaient plus ?!

Tournant la tête vers l'écran que pointait toujours du doigt Shintaro, il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que représentait le symbole sur lequel avait zoomé Kei.

-Il ne reste qu'un seul mur. Expliqua ce dernier. L'incendie à ravagé tout le QG de Kabuto et pourtant, au milieu des débris, il y a ce mur encore debout.  
-Juste pour leur signature... Souffla Kagami, clairement intrigué et impressionné par ce qui avait pu causer un tel « incendie »

Lee se pencha encore, saisissant enfin ce que représentait le symbole qui avait l'air d'avoir été gravé par les flammes elles-mêmes.

Une espèce de marionnette désarticulée et plutôt sinistre accrochée à deux bouts de bois en croix, censés permettre de lui « donner vie ».

Le dessin était très net et il se fit la réflexion qu'en ajoutant un cadre autour, il pourrait facilement passer pour un tableau.

-Oh... D'où le « Geppetto »... Souffla-t-il en comprenant le rapport entre le nom de l'organisation et leur signature.

Bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire !

-Personne ne le sait ! Commenta Shintaro, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés.

Lee frissonna Ses gosses lui faisaient peur !

Non vraiment, comment Neji pouvait les trouver adorables ?!

En même temps, son meilleur ami considérait Shikamaru comme _« un amour »_ alors forcément...

-Maintenant ça me revient, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux ! Déclara-t-il.

Kei tourna un peu son siège, lui lançant un regard blasé.

-Non, vraiment ? Railla-t-il. Félicitations, tu vis dans le même monde que nous !  
-Pourtant j'avoue qu'on en doutait ! Ajouta son amant.  
-Quoi, ils n'ont jamais causé de problème à la meute donc je n'ai pas de raison de m'intéresser à eux plus que ça ! Se défendit Lee. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est différent, alors trouvez les !

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Neji est le seul qui peut nous dire quoi faire. Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Tu n'a aucun ordre à nous donner. Approuva Kuroo.  
-Je suis son second et meilleur ami donc vous devez m'écoutez !

Kagami tourna la tête vers lui.

-Même si vous baisiez ensemble ça ne ferait pas de toi sa moitié ! Commenta-t-il.  
-Pardon ? S'exclama Lee.  
-Tu n'es pas son compagnon ? Questionna Kei, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.  
-Bien sur que non ! Hurla presque le plus âgé.

Le blond se leva en souriant.

-Donc tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur nous ! Lança-t-il en lui tapotant la tête.  
-Et aucun ordre à nous donner ! Ajouta son amant.

Kei passa un bras autour de reins de ce dernier et le brun l'attirant contre son flanc en glissant une main dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

-Du coup, il est temps que tu partes ! Continua Shintaro en se rapprochant du blond.

Il faisait à présent lui aussi face à Lee, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés.

-Mais vous... Balbutia le plus âgé, sidéré comme toujours par leur comportement.

Kagami le tira légèrement pour attirer son attention, pointant du doigt la porte.

-La sortie est par là ! Sourit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Lee leva les mains en signe de reddition, secouant la tête.

-Ca va, je me barre ! Lança-t-il. De toute façon, plus je suis loin de vous et mieux je me porte !

Kuroo délaissa une seconde le cou de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est toujours bien quand les sentiments sont réciproques ! S'amusa-t-il.

Lee soupira en s'éloignant rapidement, grognant quelque chose comme _« petits cons »_ , ce qui accentua les sourires de la petite bande.

-Vous savez, Neji va demander la même chose que moi ! S'exclama Lee, la main sur le boitier de la porte.  
-Oui mais pour lui, on aura des réponses ! Rétorqua Kei.

L'autre pesta en tapant rapidement le code, de plus en plus pressé de partir.

Qu'est ce qui clochait avec les gouts de son lieutenant au juste ?!

Ses gosses étaient des démons !

Une fois la porte refermée et la sécurité enclenchée, les garçons se défirent de leur sourire, tournant tous des mines anxieuses vers Hex.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-ils presque en même temps.  
-Alors...

Le blond retira son bonnet en pivotant vers ses écrans avant de finir sa phrase.

-On est dans la merde !

* * *

 _ **Bon je suis morte de trouille! C'est toujours le cas quand je poste mais là ça fait très longtemps et surtout je suis seule aux commandes, je vais devoir changer et gérer plein de choses sans aide et du coup j'en suis littéralement malade de stress! Ne m'en voulez pas trop si les prochains chapitres sont médiocres comme celui-i  
**_


End file.
